Letters Written In Blood Red Ink
by HolyRomanGermany
Summary: After seeing so many people on the other side of the mirror do it, 2P!Italy has decided to answer you letters. Go ahead, don't be shy. He won't bite... much. Mass updates up to four times daily Monday-Friday. Rated T for language, innuendos, and violence. (Please read chapter 661 before submitting letters)
1. Intro

Ciao

This is Feliciano Vargas here, and no, I'm not the pathetic whiny boy that you all seem to know and love. I happen to be from the other side of the mirror- his "second player," if you will.

I have come to understand that all of you on your side of the mirror- including that pasta eating brat- have been writing letters and I figured "why not give it a try myself?" Go ahead. Send me your letters. I know you're all _dying_ to ask me questions or even just talk to me.

Spero di avere presto tue notizie.

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Yep, I've jumped on the bandwagon too. I'm not sure if anyone else has an ongoing 2P!Italy, so sorry if I've gotten in the way. Yes, that is a real Italian letter closing, which means "I look forward to hearing from you soon." I found a real website that tells things like letters or business papers and such in foreign languages.**

**Anyways, all letter senders are welcome. Write letters as a nation, write letters as an OC, write letters as yourself, heck you can even send in letters as your dog for all I care! Although it would really be interesting to see a Normal!Italy send in letters… I don't care much about the content, but please keep it to a T rating. (Yes, even you France.)**

**Although I'll try to get to every letter, there may be instances where what someone says in one letter goes against what someone says in another letter or something like that, or I'll be unable to answer it for some other reason. I apologize in advance if I don't answer your letter.**

**Anyways, let's get going~!**


	2. Derbyshire I

To Feliciano Vargas (Italy),

How are you? I've always talked to the Normal Feli but Never 2P Feli.  
This is slightly Awkward...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland(Derbyshire)

Hello, Evelyn.

Ah yes, you're England's daughter, aren't you? I am doing well, thank you very much. I suppose I can see how talking to me would be rather disconcerting after talking to my other self. The two of us really are very different from each other.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**Rispondimi presto: Write back soon**


	3. Germany I

Guten... Morgen?

Err... Zhis is... Germany.  
'Stupid 1p Kraut bastard... Hello Feli.'  
Uh, I vas vondering... how does 2p vork... und how do I get my bruder to stop  
looking for his...  
'My quvestion is better. As am I! How should I get rid of zhe pesky... How  
vould you say it... England... He von't stop vizh his stupid cupcakes... He  
starting to scare zhe 1p Germany... Help?'  
Not zhe cupcakes...

Guten Tag,

Germany

'Und Germany'

Oh? Germany, what a surprise. And Ludwig, too! È passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta.

To answer your question, Germany, we "Second Players" are pretty much the opposite of you Originals. Most people seem to think this means that we're evil, when in fact we're just… darker. Much, much darker… Your brother always calls himself "awesome" and seeks out other things he classifies as such, sì? You could just tell him what I told you about being opposites.

And as for you, Ludwig, I'd be more than happy to help you get rid of England. It will be just like old times, no?

Rispondimi presto.

Feliciano Vargas

**È passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta: It's such a long time since we had any contact**

**A/N: Believe it or not, the idea that the 2Ps are evil was actually created by us fans. There has been no confirmation that they are actually evil. It is also my headcanon that whereas Normal!Italy is afraid of England, 2P!Italy is very eager to kill him for one reason or another. And about that "long time since we had any contact," I just saw that listed on the website and simply had to use it.**


	4. Canada I

Feliciano...?

Wait... there's two of you? I spoke to the other one yesterday a-and... Wow.  
If you're like that... there... is there an alternate world, w-with other  
countries, are other countries, like us... b-but like you? Is t-t-there  
another me, too?

It's interesting to meet you, however... I... I hope we can continue  
talking...

I'll... hear from you soon, then!  
- Matthew Williams/Canada

Ciao Canada,

Yes, there are two of me, the same way there are two of everyone else around. Germany has already met his Second Player, it seems, and as soon as I finish this letter I'm going to help them get rid of England's Second Player. *chuckles at the thought*

And we are from another world, one I like to call the "Mirror World." Yes, there is another you, but he doesn't really talk much. He prefers to just glare at everyone from afar.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I had to go look up pictures of 2P!Canada to get an idea of what he's like… and I found a picture of him cosplaying as Edward Elric. I had a good laugh at that.**


	5. England I

There's two of everyone...and these "2nd players" are our exact opposites?  
Bloody hell, how am I like in this mirror world? What's this rubbish about me  
and cupcakes?  
Is Frog Face still a pervert? Is Alfred still a wanker? Does Lovino still  
curse every time he opens his bloody mouth?

Sincerely Yours,  
Arthur Kirkland/United Kingdom

Oh. You're England's Original.

Yes, we are pretty much opposites, although we may not necessarily be "exact" opposites. The other you is a cheerful bastard who's always making cupcakes that he infuses with chemicals or poison or something. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to go (hopefully) eliminate him right now~

By "Frog Face" I assume you're referring to Francis, sì? He actually has no interest in love whatsoever. He is actually looking into whether it's possible to kill a nation or not. I hope the first person he figures it out with is your Second Player.

Anything wrong with America would actually be England's fault, really. He gave him those messed up pastries as he was growing up, and now look at him! He's now the only one of us who is truly "evil," even calling himself the villain and such.

And no, as a matter of fact, my idiot brother almost never curses, if at all.

Ma chi ti chiama il tuo?

Feliciano Vargas

**Ma chi ti chiama il tuo?: Just who are you calling yours?**

**A/N: The 2P!France I used as a reference was the one designed by deviantart user YourBloodyPrince. I find it really… interesting, to say the least…**


	6. 2P Romano I

Ciao fratellino,

Come va? I hope you're doing well even though you never want to see me….  
Oh well guess it's because you're too uptight si? If you get any worse  
someone might mistake you for the 1p!potato.

Oh! Have you met your 1p!self yet? I've just met mine and Toni's! But such  
a dirty mouth…. I can't believe it…. and then he dresses completely  
tacky, his attitude could really use some work and and well look at his hair!  
I've never felt prouder of my blond hair (even if I have to dye it ;)) until  
I met him! At least Toni's counterpart was nice even if he was an idiot…

Anyway! Hoping you come visit your fratellone soon. I really really miss  
seeing my fratellino.

Baci e abbracci,  
Lovino

P.S. Why would you want to kill Arthur? He's my amico!

((Dogsrule here! Wow.. 2p!Italy… awesome! :D But… this is just my guess  
about 2p!Romano I based off of the one from Ask2p!Spamano on devianart. _;  
Anyway hope you update soon cuz this is awesome! XD

Translations:

Come va – How's it going.

Back e abbracci – hugs and kisses))

Ugh… It's you…

Well, I _was_ doing fine, until you sent this letter. Now I have a major headache. And just who are you calling uptight?

I've seen him from afar, but I haven't met him in person yet. Nor do I wish to. I'm sure that any way your Original dresses is far better than how you dress. And a nice Antonio? This I've got to see to believe.

Non c'è modo in inferno che ti visita volentieri

Screw you

Feliciano

P.S. All the more reason for me to kill him.

**Non c'è modo in inferno che ti visita volentieri: There's no way in hell I'll visit you willingly.**

**A/N: Yay! I love Dogsrule's fanfics! Of course, most of the time my kindle refuses to cooperate when I try to favorite stories or authors… I actually got distracted looking up that 2P Spamano… I love it! XD **


	7. Sydney I

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Um... Hello. I'm Sydney Jones, one of... I think you guys use the term 1p?  
Yeah. I'm one of 1p!America's daughters. I have a few questions concerbing the  
2p world.  
1) Do we states exist as personifacations there?  
2) What's 2p!Dad like? Dad doesn't like to talk about you guys and usually  
avoids any questions we ask about the subject.  
3) What's 2p! Big Brother France like?  
Thank you for answering these questions, Mr. Vargas.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney

Sydney,

This is a slight surprise. I wasn't aware that America had children. Then again, apparently England does as well, so it isn't all that surprising. Some of us use that term, but I prefer the term "Original." I'll see if I can answer your questions.

1. If you do, either you've managed to stay unnoticed for a very long time or you don't exist… or there's the possibility that you were killed one way or another.

2. So your father has met his Second Player then, has he? I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet. While most of us are just darker than our Originals, your father's Second Player is perhaps the only truly evil nation among us, even calling himself "the Villain" and going on killing rampages. Huh, maybe that's why I've never met any state personifications in the Mirror World…

3. If what I've heard about your France is true, then his Second player is not like him at all. He's a doctor, and is morbidly fascinated with his own death.

It was no trouble at all.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

PS. What state do you represent, anyway?

**A/N: I got a bit sick halfway through answering the second question… I love the 2P world, but it scares me… **


	8. Canada II

Dear Feliciano...

Eek. That sounds... awful, to be honest. I - I mean, here we're pretty good  
people a-and if everything the opposite... then...

Well, on the plus side. Your England must be able to cook. (He's rather...  
infamous for his, ah, lack of skill here...)

And Germany met his? H-He's kind of scary here, so I wonder... And am I truly  
that awful? I - I don't ever want to meet myself... you seem much nicer, i-if  
not a little... serious. I don't mind though. It's a refreshing change, eh?

Talk to you later!  
- Matthew Williams/Canada

Ciao Canada,

It isn't all that bad. I find life over on this side pretty exciting.

I wouldn't call that a plus. Not at all. He infuses all the food he makes with chemicals and poisons, so even if it does taste good, you'll be left unconscious, dead, or messed up in the head like America is.

Ludwig is a little bit full of himself, but I don't see that as much of a bad thing. And yes, they did meet. But now I'm wondering if I really am "nicer" than your Second Player… I'm very good at hiding my true feelings, you know.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas


	9. Derbyshire II

To Feliciano Vergas,

Yeah... I'm one of Englands daughters.  
It's a little disconcerting at this moment but I'll get used to it. I always  
do.  
Would you like to try some Bakewell tart? It won't be burned or Give you food  
poisoning. The Normal Feli's tried some and lived.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. My Older sister Cheshire and Brother Nottinghamshire say 'Hi'

Ciao Evelyn,

Well, I'm glad to see that you get used to things like this easily.

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. As long as it's not infused with some sort of drug like your father's Second Player always does.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Tell them I say Ciao back.

**A/N: Somehow, it seems that mentions of 2P!England's cooking is scattered in all the letters… **


	10. 2P Romano II

Si! It's me! You're wonderful fratellone!

But what's the problem with me sending my uptight fratellino a letter? All  
does is just show how much I care for him vero? As for who I'm calling up  
tight it can't be anyone other than you silly. You're the worse out of all  
of us… well… maybe Toni comes in pretty close….

Beato te! Lucky you! All I did was accidently bump into him and he starting  
yelling all sort of impossible things for me to do! Soap would really help him  
a lot… or maybe one of Arthur's cupcakes….. But how can my 1p self dress  
better than me? Don't you remember how much this one outfit costs?

Anyway… si! A nice Toni! I would take a picture of him to send you but our  
Toni might see it and try to violently cut up the nice one to pieces. It would  
be such a shame for that to happen…

Awww! Why wouldn't you want to visit me willingly? But… I guess  
UNwillingly works as well too…

Says you. ;)

Lovino

P.S. So uptight… are you just jealous because I'M the more social one and  
DON'T throw groceries at their grandi fratelli?

((Thanks! Glad you like them! :D But as a reference to the Ask2p!Spamano  
thing.. I hAD to throw in the groceries comment… XD Hope you don't mind.  
XD And why did FF have to get rid of my squigglies? I put a lot of them in  
there... :/))

You're anything _but_ wonderful…

And the problem is that I don't _want_ you to send me any letters! And don't call me uptight.

Don't you DARE give him any of England's cupcakes, fratello, or so help me I _will_ kill you! And those expensive clothes are way to showy for my tastes…

If that does happen, _I'll_ be the judge of whether it's a shame or not.

You wouldn't dare…

Damn you…

Feliciano

PS. Well, how would you like it if _I _decided to trade you for your Original? From what you've said, I'll get along with him much better than I do you.

**A/N: Haha! I love the relationship between these two, as messed up as it is. Si, I loved that part. Apparently, certain symbols don't work when you post reviews… - for instance, which I found out a long time ago…**


	11. Sydney II

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Hm. Thank you for answering my questions.  
Wow... I suppose it makes sense, in a way. Dad's always calling himself a  
hero, and (trying) to act like one, so I guess it's only fitting that 2p! Dad  
acts like a villain...  
Woah, he's obsessed with his DEATH? And he's a DOCTOR? Man, you live in one  
messed up world, Mr. Vargas.  
Oh, yes, I guess I forgot to which state I am... Sorry about that, I'm  
Wisconsin.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

It was no trouble at all, really.

I suppose it is fitting. I'm surprised you're taking it so well.

Yes, he is. He wasn't interested in death until after Prussia dissolved, however. Something to do with how he stuck around even after that…

Wisconsin… Is that north or south of Illinois? Sorry, I never bothered to study American geography.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I had Yakisoba for lunch… It tastes so good…**


	12. Canada III

Dear Felciciano,

Well, you're obviously more used to the concept than me... I mean I'd find it  
overwhelming in an instant, I'm sure...

... What. H-How is Al... my... messed up in the head? How bad could it be,  
he's already a bit... N-N-No, I don't even what to think about that... My  
second played brother c-can't be...

A-All this time we've talked, and I've never asked you about yourself. How are  
you? And... why would you tell me that? If you were as good as you say you  
are, you wouldn't give me a reason to suspect something...

I... I'm sorry, I'm prying into things I shouldn't be. J-Just forget I ever  
said that. But, really... how have you been? I can't wait to hear from you.

Your friend,  
Matthew Williams/Canada

(OOC: England's cooking is truly infamous. XD)

Ciao Matthew,

Well, maybe it comes from living in my world.

How is he messed up in the head? Well… While most of us are still pretty dark, he is perhaps the only one of us I'd classify as evil. There are times that he goes off on killing sprees just for the heck of it, and he is very quick to anger. I try to avoid him in general.

I've been well. Thank you for asking.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Stammi bene: Take care**

**A/N: It most certainly is… **


	13. Derbyshire III

To Feliciano Vergas

Naa it wont be laced with anything. I don't even let Dad in the Kitchen let  
alone his second player if he ever appears. He might get nailed with a mop...  
Anyway What's 2P England like?

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. I'll Tell Them.

P.P.S. The tart is Enclosed in a seperate Package. I hope it's not Squashed.

Ciao Evelyn

Alright then. I'll try it. And your father's Second Player? …He's a cheerful bastard who puts poison and such in the food he makes. I don't know how in the hell my brother is friends with him. Bastards, the both of them…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Grazie. It arrived perfectly fine.


	14. 2P Romano III

ANNNDDDD You're anything (including uptight, antisocial, short-tempered, and  
many many others) but nice, social, and not an angry uptight psycho. Two can  
play that game fratellino. ;)

I only call you uptight because it's TRUE. But.. if you really want me to  
call you something else then I /could/ call you an angry psycho again.

Hm? What's the problem with just giving him ONE cupcake? I would make sure  
it's not one of the arsenic filled ones, I'm not that cruel. Shame Arthur  
isn't into magic and curses like his 1p self…. Then I could stick a potion  
in there… But Feli, to you EVERYTHING is too showy. All you like is very  
very plain outfits… and you wonder why I have to call you uptight…

Uptight people can't be judges Feli. All you'll do is give yourself a  
heart attack and a good reason for Francis to study you. XD

Never say never fratellino. ;) Or maybe I could invite YOUR 1p self over….  
He seems nice and gullible enough.

Grazie ;)

Lovino

P.S. You wouldn't be able to put up with him silly. Just a few potty-mouth  
words and YOU would be giving him the cupcake yourself. _

((Yep! WEIRD relationship. XD And the 1p one was bad enough already too. XD  
But it kind seems like 2p Romano TRYING to get on his nerves… XD))

Dammit you…

Don't you _dare_ call me that.

Why would you stick a potion in there? Do I even _want_ to know? And don't call me Feli, either. I don't understand how you always wear those outfits….

And I'm an excellent judge of character. Just because you suck at it doesn't mean I do.

Just what are you planning with him…?

That wasn't a compliment at all.

Feliciano


	15. 2P Romano IV

So I guess this means I've won si? It always plays to be the stronger on in  
a battle of wits. XD

I already did uptight Feli. See, dares DON'T work after you've already  
said it. I thought you already knew that silly fratellino. ;)

Why must you make it seem like I'm going to do something horrible to him?  
It's only to teach him a simple lesson about being rude to others. As for  
what I would do perhaps I could turn him into a cute little gatto.. then he  
wouldn't be able to curse anymore and would be very cute and fluffy. And I  
always wear those outfits to show off how stylish I am. Why do you think I  
dyed my hair blond in the first place?

Depends, what would be enough to make you come visit?

So che. ;) With how you always are *cough* uptight *cough* I have to take what  
I can get.

Lovino

((So che - I know))

Bastardo.

You're the one who made it sound like that. Idiot. And I have no idea what possessed you to do that.

Actually, I don't really care what you do with him. I'm just curious, that's all.

I think I'm getting a migraine…

Feliciano

**A/N: My mom was playing a new song from sesame street in the background as I was typing this… Now it's stuck in my head… "Cuz you got cookie~! So share it maybe~!"**


	16. Derbyshire IV

To Feliciano,

Oh so 2P Englands Cheerful... I'm never leaving Dad and him in the same room a  
Civil war might break out again... Nottinghamshire wasn't amused last time.  
Whats your Brother like? Is he Like Normal Felix (Poland)?  
Your Starting to sound like Normal Romano...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn,

Yeah, that might not be a good idea…

My brother… *shudders* I suppose he is similar, but he's not a crossdresser… at least I hope not… He annoys me to no end, and he knows it. He's actually threatened to kidnap my Original for some reason…

Sorry about that… My brother's been sending letters too… My patience is wearing thin…

Stammi bene

Feliciano

**A/N: I am getting a slight headache… Maybe I should take a break soon…**


	17. Canada IV

Dear Feliciano,

... Glad to hear that. I mean, n-not that my brother's a psychopath, but that  
you'll well and all. That's great. A-And you're welcome. I mean... I figure  
someone must ask, be-because I'm sure your brother doesn't.

Hmm. I wish... I almost wish there was I way I could physically see you...  
j-just because. I mean... learning all of this has made me a bit paranoid... I  
- I can't look my friends in the eye without wondering who they are in your  
world... plus, it's nice to have someone who will talk to me. I'm a bit...  
invisible to most.

I may be a little late answering you as I'm going to see America... I'll try  
to rewire my mail to Al's place so I can get it.

Take care as well, Feliciano!  
- Matthew Williams/Canada

Ciao Matthew,

Well, thanks for asking. But my brother does in fact ask, and I wish he wouldn't… My patience is wearing thin with him…

You know, I could come for a visit if you'd like. After you've returned from America's, that is. And you shouldn't worry about being invisible to most people. Actually, that could come in handy sometimes.

Enjoy your time with your brother.

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: 2P!Feli and Matthew are becoming friends already, it seems. Aww~**


	18. 2P Romano V

What possesses you to carry all of those knives and to try to kill your  
fratellone's amico? It'll just be one of those unanswered questions no one  
in either world can figure out. XD

So.. I could potentially experiment to see if there was a way to make him  
start acting like you and probably at the same time it would start causing you  
to act like his sweet innocent self? And you wouldn't care about that at  
all? Hmm.. well.. I definitely would want to try this on my 1p self… but  
that could cause me to start acting like him? Can you actually imagine that?  
Me cursing all of the time and being completely rude to everyone around me?  
And then it'll be the hair and clothing problems all over again too…

Maybe you should take some aspirin. Or eat one of Arthur's sedative  
cupcakes, whichever.

Lovino

((AGH! Don't get it stuck in MY head! DX))

What possesses me is that he's a bastard who deserves to die. I'd be doing both worlds a favor if I got rid of him.

Oh no you don't! See, this is why I don't like you hanging around people like England! Dammit, now I've gotta go find that stupid Original of mine… And I'm sure that anything would be a welcome change to the way you are right now.

I think I'll pass…

Feliciano

**A/N: Yes! Fear the power of songs getting stuck in your head! :D**


	19. Oklahoma I

Howdy!  
It's nice to meet you, 2pItaly! I'm Oklahoma, one of America's (the 1p)  
daughters. Actually, I'm technically Spain, France and England's daughter  
too...Are their 2p selves as odd as them?

I heard France, well, isn't as big of a pervert and my dad is...not a  
"Hamburger Bastard", as our Romano would put it. Anyways, what's it like in  
the 2p world? I think I'll try to find a way there, meet my 2p self (If I have  
one)...If I visit the other England, will I need to bring my whip? I heard he  
has a thing for putting people in cupcakes.

-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Oklahoma,

The pleasure is mine. You're the second of America's children that I've met so far. Out of the three of them, the only "odd" one would probably be England's Second Player. That bastard…

Yes, France actually doesn't seem to be interested in love at all, and your father is… well… evil. Heh… Hamburger Bastard… I'll have to remember that… Things are pretty interesting here. Tensions are high, however, so you usually have to keep your eyes peeled for any nations that are potential threats to you. Crossing from one side to the other isn't easy, though. Who knows, maybe it's just us Second Players that can do it.

I'm not sure if you have a Second Player… They might have been killed during one of America's rampages.

Yes, you should. Just make sure I get to be the one to kill him. And that's just a rumor. It's not people he uses, but poison and drugs and stuff like that.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I was watching a Tobuscus video when I saw this in my inbox… Toby looks good in a skirt/ kilt.**


	20. 2P Romano VI

You only say that because you never hung out with him. You really should give  
it a try before you start threatening to kill them it's only fair.

I didn't say I WAS going to I said that I POTENTICALLY COULD. You really  
need to learn how to listen Feli. But how would ME acting like /THAT/ be a  
welcome change? Then I would only be cursing you and everyone else out all the  
time, being lazy, unstylish and not blond, trying to kill both our potato and  
the 1p potato, and trying to smack you for even the smallest thing you did  
that got on my nerves.

But I really don't see what the problem is with my hanging out with Arthur,  
he's very fun to be around and he always comes up with the newest and best  
way to poison someone. It's better than hanging around the couch potato  
anyway.

*shrug* It was only a suggestion. Your 1p self would have listened. ;)

Lovino

((Oh really… Fine. Enjoy watching this youtube video. ;) www. youtube  
watch?vWdY8M1_6aAo

But now I feel like there really really needs to be a 1p Italy on here… XD))

I swear to god, Romano, you're really getting on my nerves right now.

I'd welcome that to the blond dumbass that you are. Besides, birds of a feather flock together, as they say.

The problem is that he's a bastard who needs to die.

No, he wouldn't have. The moment you mention "England" and "Cooking" in the same sentence he'd go running.

Feliciano.

**A/N: The video didn't work… I just decided to watch the World Series 4 bloopers instead.**


	21. Boricua I

Hola! I'm Esmeralda Molina, or Boricua! (Many people refer to me as puerto  
Rico, but I prefer Boricua because it sounds more feminine, and I'm not just a  
port anymore)

I've seen so many others write letters to you, and I thought, hey! Why not  
send one too? So... Este... Yeah! Oh! I was curious, what's 2p España like? I  
know in this world, he's an overly happy bendejo. Y tambien, what does he look  
like?

Adios!  
-From Boricua (the independent nation)

Ciao Boricua,

Well, letters from anyone are better than letters from that idiot brother of mine…

Spain's second player is quite selfish. He doesn't like other people touching what's his. I don't know what he sees in my brother. He can have him, for all I care. He has long brown hair that he wears in a ponytail, tan skin, and purple eyes. The two of us get along fine.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I found that on the Ask 2P Spamano on Deviantart. Thank you Dogsrule for telling me about that~**


	22. Derbyshire V

To Feliciano,

Eeep... If 2P Romano Kidnaps Normal Feli... He might die at the hands of  
Hungary and Her fryingpan. *Shudders thinking about it* He often a wimp...  
You've kind of got a point if your Patience is wearing thin...  
I lose it about 3 times in meeting's and that usually me shouting at Dad and  
France. It Scares the Crap out of

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn,

Geez… My brother certainly enjoys putting stress on me, doesn't he? One moment he says that he's going to kidnap, the next he claims not to have said that at all. Maybe I should sic your Hungary on him… I'm sure she could at least knock some sense into him.

Who does it scare the crap out of?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas


	23. 2P Romano VII

When don't I? Like I said you're too uptight for your own good Feli.

So mean…. TT But using your logic then the 1p potato would absolutely LOVE  
to have your 1p self acting like you. I would have to admit that watching you  
run around excitedly and rambling about pasta would be very very amusing to  
watch. XD

You say that about just about everyone who annoys you, me included sometimes.

You underestimate me Feli. I certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to do that  
since he's scared of both. All I would need to do is invite him over for  
homemade pasta or pretend to be my 1p counterpart and say I was going to  
murder the potato. It would very simple to trick him really. ;)

Lovino

((Crap…. :/ But now this is making me want to create a ask 2p Romano letter  
fanfic on here… XD))

I'm not uptight. You're doing it on purpose.

And no, that would not be funny. Not at all.

That's because it's true.

You sure you aren't stupid? But he is gullible, I'll give you that. But I don't think he'd believe you were your Original. Have you looked at your hair color recently?

Feliciano

**A/N: Hmm… That would be pretty awesome~ Go for it!**


	24. Sydney III

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Meh. I've seen a lot of weird things, so I guess 2p!Dad is just another.  
Weird... That's just weird. Do people actually GO to him as a doctor? He  
doesn't pull the whole 'French perv' thing on them?  
I'm north of Illinois. Stupid jerk, with all his corn and Bears and bragging  
about Chicago...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

I see. I guess that makes sense.

Well, he works as the doctor for us nations. He has Canada help him out sometimes, but whenever it isn't him, that bastard England is there instead. No, he doesn't perv on anyone. At all. He seems pretty distant at times, really.

Ah yes. Siblings are a real pain, aren't they?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I actually laughed a little at that rant about Illinois because I used to live there. My best friend is still there too… I miss my Onee-chan~!**


	25. 2P Romano VIII

Well that's YOUR opinion. Much like how mine is that you're an uptight  
angry psycho (but that one's true. ;) )

Maybe not to you but I know I would be very amused. And if I told Arthur he  
would be too. XD

Once again that's YOUR opinion Feli. You really must learn to be able to see  
that. Are you sure that you're not the one who… how do the 1p selves call  
it… can't 'read the atmosphere'. Of course I for one find it to be a  
very strange saying.

It's called a WIG silly fratellino. ;) Or I could blame…. I think it's  
their 1p Poland and say that he dyed it when I wasn't looking or when I fell  
asleep or I could even blame their Bad Touch Trio they seem like the kind to  
do something like that particularity their 1p Gilbert. Well with either one  
I'm sure he'd believe me. Of course my 1p counterpart might throw a wrench  
into that plan….

Lovino

((Yeah! I'll do it now! Have nothing better to do at the moment! (except  
having to cook….))

Let's get this straight, fratello. If by some chance I do end up acting like my Original (which I never will) and you tell England, I will kill the both of you when I return to normal.

And I can read the atmosphere perfectly fine, thank you. What you say are just opinions are, in fact, facts.

…Do what you will. But do NOT try using anything to switch our personalities, do you hear me?

Feliciano

**A/N: My head is starting to hurt from acting like this all day… But it's worth it~! And I just saw that you posted it already. This should be really fun~**


	26. America I

Hey there!

AHAHAHA! The Hero has arrived!

SO, I totally heard about this letter sending thing to you from Mattie cause  
he just came to visit me and stuff and I decided that as the Hero I would send  
in a letter!

I have one thing to say to you, w-what are you talking about man? I-I've never  
met my 2P counterpart... h-hahaha... and certainly not during the Civil War or  
anything... GAH! Oh man, where's my white out? Maybe I can just cross it  
out... ARGH! Stupid pen's not crossing out right! Dang it! Why'd you have to  
go and tell Sydney about my 2P self man? I didn't want my kids to know!

Hah... so... my counterpart is /still/ calling himself the Villain? That's  
/not/ cool man! We're both supposed to be the Heroes and save the world and  
stuff! Then we have to go and celebrate with burgers and not that junk he  
calls burgers but real burgers with beef and not tofu!

From,  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones  
The Hero

P.S. Now I feel like eating a burger!

P.P.S. What does PS even mean?

Ciao America,

So it would seem…

Even if you had crossed it out, it wouldn't have done much good. It's obvious in how shaky your lines are that you are lying.

She does have a right to know, you know. She asked me, and so I told her.

Yes, he certainly is, and I don't like it any more than you do. If you have to blame someone, blame England's Second Player. Who knows what was in the stuff he fed your Second Player as a child?

And… I'm actually not so sure that's tofu… I don't even _want_ to know what it is…

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Good for you… I guess…

PPS. Post script


	27. Sydney IV

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Yep.  
That's crazy. If Big Brother ever stopped perving out on people here, we'd  
start preparing for the apocolypse.  
Yeah, siblings can definetely be a pain. Just be thankful you haven't got 50  
others...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

Is your France really that bad? It can't be that extreme.

Oh god… Just thinking about fifty Romanos is… Oh god…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Oh yes. Your father wrote in earlier. He's not very happy that I told you about his Second Player.


	28. Canada V

Dear Feliciano,

I'm sorry... brothers are really annoying sometimes, eh? I still love mine,  
even those he's one the biggest hosers I've ever met. I still couldn't really  
imagine life without him.

Oh, that would be nice. I'll tell you when I get back home, I managed to  
re-route my mail here for the time being so I can keep track of any paperwork  
or what not. And get your letters of course. ... W-Well, it's nice sometimes,  
but it's not too. Especially when Russia sits on me. ... He's heavy... and  
terrifying.

I know, it does come in handy. You may be surprised, but I'm pretty good at  
gathering blackmail-worthy material. If you ever need it, just ask.

See you soon!  
- Matthew Williams/Canada

(OOC: Cross-dimensional friendship! Yahoo!)

Ciao Matthew,

Well, at least you can tolerate him. My idiot of a brother keeps threatening to find a way to make me swap personalities with my Original… Damn him…

So _that's_ how he sent me a letter… And he actually sits on you? Why don't you get out of the way?

I just might take you up on that offer. Especially with how annoying _my_ brother's been recently.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	29. 2P Romano IX

*sigh* You really wouldn't know fun even if it came up and introduced  
itself…. So sad… it really makes me wonder where I even wrong to end up  
with such an angry and uptight fratellino…

/I/ don't see the problem with it. Anyone else would laugh about it…  
but… anyone else WOULD have a sense of humor….

Sure…. Much like how you think that dull brown uniform of yours goes with  
everything? And then when I /try/ to help your fashion sense you get angry and  
take it out on me….

Oh? So I'm allowed to just as long as I actually do it and just don't try  
to? Grazie fratellino. I'll make sure to let you know how it goes…. But of  
course if I succeed I'm sure you'll be the FIRST to notice anything.  
It'll be nice having a non violent fratello. ;)

Lovino

P.S. I've started my own thing of letters too fratellino. Isn't that nice?

((Wow, your head hurting from this? Sorry for probably being the one causing a  
lot (if not all of) the problems. XD And yep! It's up! Hopefully the fun  
starts soon! :D))

I'm not uptight, dammit! Angry, yes, but that's your fault!

Alright then, what if I decided to swap _your_ personality with _your_ Original's? I'd have a good laugh then.

And I've told you a million times, I hate flamboyant clothes like that!

WHAT? Oh SHIT! You CAN'T swap our personalities, do you hear me? You CAN'T! Dammit you…

Feliciano

PS. Anything that'll keep you out of my hair…

**A/N: Hehe… Well, I'll be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight. That should help with the headaches. And I don't mind. My sister is like this for real life and I deal with her every day. Good thing she's not in the house right now…**

**Fun Fact: I'm a Mormon, but I'm pretending to be a character who cusses out his brother and has potentially violent tendencies, and I am a yaoi fan… even to the point of looking up certain types of doujins. I suppose it's better to say I was **_**raised**_** Mormon, but I probably won't stick around at church after I move out.**

**I feel a lot like Romano in some of those other fics now…**


	30. Sydney V

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
No, our France is seriously that bad. I'm not exaggerating, he flirts and  
pervs on pretty much anything with two legs and a beating heart.  
... He can't be THAT bad, can he? At least I have some states that I actually  
like... If it was 50 Illinois's, though...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin.  
P.S. He did? I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, Mr. Vargas, but if he isn't  
going to tell me, he should've expected that I would find out about him from a  
different source. I don't take no for an answer when it comes to learning  
about stuff.

Ciao Sydney,

I see… I should probably avoid him, then.

Oh, he _is_ that bad. It gets to the point that I want to throw a knife at him so bad instead of just a blunt object…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Updates today will be sporadic. I can do the letters I got last night quickly, but after that it will be pretty random times.**


	31. 2P Romano X

Excuses excuses. XD You'll feel much better if you admit the truth Feli.

But you wouldn't do that. I would still do something that you believe would  
get on your nerves, but instead of being the gracious fratellino I am I would  
only get into a shouting match with you. While YOU acting like your 1p self on  
the other hand would be very enjoyable. Then I wouldn't have to worry about  
anything being thrown at me.

And yet you're NOT uptight…? The clothes I pick out are stylish.

I think that right now it's CAN or CAN NOT. XD

Lovino

P.S. You should send me a letter. ;)

((I'm not mormon but I can't say too much for myself either. XD))

The truth is that you're a pain in the ass.

Oh, I would do it. And no, me acting like him would not be enjoyable. At all.

Dammit, DO NOT do it, do you hear me? Dammit, you better not have him!

Feliciano

PS. Yeah, when hell freezes over.

**A/N: He says that, but I will send in a letter as him at some point. I wonder if a normal Feli will ever write in… to either of us…**


	32. Visayas I

Dear 2nd Player Feliciano,

Kumusta, I'm Visayas, one of Original Philippines's younger sisters. You seem  
to dislike Original Feliciano, do all the 2Ps hate their Originals?  
Your world sounds very odd to me, is it dangerous there? How is Mr. Poland and  
Mr. Sweden like there? How'd you find out about the Originals? Sorry for all  
these questions, the voices are very curious, they haven't heard from a 2P in  
years. Is my Papa Spain in your world really that mean?

Thanks for reading,

Alyssa Diwata de Los Santos

P.S. Do you want to attend the Aswang Festival with me? We can use one of the  
people you hate from your world as the main sacrifice! :D

Ciao Visayas… Or is it Alyssa? You wrote both, so which is it?

I'm not sure about all of us. It just seems to be… most of us.

It can be dangerous if you aren't careful. That's why I always have a set of knives with me. Poland is a very serious individual. The two of us sometimes go drinking together. Sweden on the other hand is… annoying. He never stops talking and randomly bursts into fits of giggles.

We've always been aware of the other side, actually. We just couldn't contact you until recently.

I wouldn't say he's _mean_, he's just cold.

It was no trouble at all.

Feliciano Vargas

PS. That sounds interesting. I wonder… Should we use England or my brother…?


	33. Sydney VI

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Yes, that would probably be a good idea.  
That bad? Dang.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

Yes, he really is that bad… Now he keeps sending me letters threatening to swap my personality with my Original's…

I feel tired for some reason…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I already got his next letter… Hm~ Why do you think he's so tired all of a sudden~?**


	34. 2P Romano XI

Awww I feel so loved. Grazie. ;) It's as good as a compliment coming from a  
certain uptight fratellino.

So mean…. Then I would lose all of my stylishness and only be a potty mouth  
with an attitude problem…. TT

Would I tell you if I had him or not Feli? ;) So…. Notice anything…  
different about you?

Lovino

P.S. So cruel…. All I'm asking for is ONE tiny letter…..

((Well it's probably better for him to write to you because of what this  
guy's saying… XD And he doesn't have him he's only being a pain…  
again. XD And… *facepalm* dang it! I just notice that I accidently had  
Romano call himself the little brother instead of the big one! DX))

Dammit… What did you do…? I can barely keep my eyes open… You better not hanjhmue

**A/N: Poor Feliciano fell asleep at the keyboard. I'm having a good laugh right now. And when he wakes up...~**


	35. 2P Romano XII

U-Uh wait! Y-You mean you actually are-? … oops….. I didn't think that  
Arthur would take me seriously…..

((And Lovino's thrown for a loop too. XD ... I had to do it. ;) )

…Ve? What happened? Fratello, what's going on?

**A/N: And so it begins~! XD Now there's actually a bit of a plot! …Sort of…**


	36. Visayas II

Dear 2nd Player Feliciano,

Sorry for the confinement! My human name is Alysssa, I am the personification  
of Visayas. Your brother, 2P Romano, has already written letters to my sister,  
Mindanao, I think... If you really do want to go to the Aswang Festival with  
me, the voices don't suggest 2P England. Once, we tried to sacrifice original  
Spain to the Aswangs and since they're really picky they didn't eat him. Your  
brother seems more edible.

Thanks for reading,

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

P.S. If you do come remember to bring salt. The Aswangs can get too excited  
and attack us.

Ciao Alyssa~!

Ve, sorry it took so long to reply. I fell asleep after my brother sent me a weird letter and now I feel all weird too. Ve, He said it had something to do with Arthur…

V-Ve! Why would you try to sacrifice Spain? Or fratello?

Tante belle cose

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Hehe… He got his personality switched thanks to Romano… This should be fun~**


	37. Sydney VII

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Wow... He doesn't seem that bad from his letters, but your the one who knows  
him best, so...  
Swapping your personalities?  
... Mr. Vargas, your mirror self is always taking naps, and complaining  
because Germany doesn't want thim to take naps, and is always saying he's  
tired...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney~!

Ve~ Is that what happened? I can't remember what happened before I fell asleep. Ve! Why would my brother make me swap personalities? Oh no!

Tanti cari saluti

Feliciano

**Tanti cari saluti: Lots of love**

**A/N: Huh… For some reason, I usually act like Normal!Feli, but when it comes to writing with his personality I find it difficult…**


	38. Derbyshire VI

To Felinciano,

Yeah it might knock some sense into your brother... it might not... If he's a  
fan of Yaoi or Yuri...  
It scares the Crap out of Feli... It must of got cut out or something...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn~

Ve, why would I want to hit my fratello? And what's Yaoi and Yuri?

Ve! Please don't yell at me, then!

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: I'm having so much fun with this~**


	39. Mariella I

Dear Fratello,

I've already sent a letter to 2p!Romano, so I should go ahead and send one to  
you as well.

I'm 1p!Sicily, Mariella is my human name. I have been looking into this whole  
2p!thing since I don't fully understand it yet. But from what I've gathered,  
you're just a mirror world with slightly darker tendencies? Sounds  
interesting. I would be terribly interested in my counterpart, but I'm sure  
she's the voice in my head that takes over sometimes ...

I wonder if that's even poss-

/Ciao. I don't know why she bothered writing this thing. I don't like when she  
talks to anyone. -Sicily-/

Sorry about that ... she can be quite cruel sometimes ... and controlling ...

Mariella

Ciao Sorella~

Ve, it's nice to meet you~ It can be confusing at times, but you get used to it. Yeah, that's what our world is like, but get's to be pretty scary sometimes.

Ve, some of us so have funny abilities, maybe hers is that she can control your body sometimes.

Ve… Has Sicily always been so scary?

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: Yay! Lady Pyrien is reading this! She's one of the best Spamano writers in existence, so it's worth checking out her stories. And I'm killing myself from laughter too. Oops, there goes a lung~**


	40. 2P Romano XIII

…..'ve'? But that means….. hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, I can't believe  
this! It is too perfectto for words! Y-You're actually acting like your-!  
hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

But…Hey…. Feli? Would you like to make a little movie for the fun of it?  
We /never/ do anything together.

((And now he takes complete and total advantage of this. XD Oh, but the  
movie's only for annoying him more when he's back to normal. XD)

Ve? What's so funny Fratello?

That sounds like fun~ Ve, I'll be right over~!

**A/N: I smell blackmail~ When he's back to normal, he's gonna be soooo pissed~! This is genius! Oh, but I got a letter from Normal Feliciano now... As soon as he's back to normal, I'll answer it! Don't worry Italy Has A Pasta Gun!**


	41. Mariella II

Feliciano,

I see something odd has happened to you! How strange!

Our world can be scary, too .. I prefer to avoid Belarus ... Sicily likes her,  
though ...

Unfortunately, she h-

/Here she goes again, writing to you. And you're acting just like our  
Feliciano. Grand./

... has been this scary ... She doesn't get along with our Feli very well ...  
or Sardinia ... or Seborga ..

Ciao for now

Mariella

((Si _ Dogsrule started posting the 2p!roma letters and then sent me the link  
to this one XD love it!))

Ciao Mariella~!

Ve… I _have_ been feeling kind of funny… I wonder why?

Ve? What's wrong with Belarus?

Aww, why is that?

Tanti cari saluti

Feliciano

**A/N: Yay for Dogsrule! She makes an awesome Romano, both Normal and 2P. I'm glad you love it so much~**


	42. 2P Romano XIV

N-Nothing Feli… absolutely nothing…. *chuckle*

Grazie fratellino. Would you mind if Arthur comes and joins us too? He's  
always wanted to be your amico, plus he's been very lonely too…

But I'll make sure to make you plenty of delizioso pasta. Any kind you want.

((I won't want to be in Romano's shoes when Italy back to normal… XD))

Ve… If you say so…

That sounds fun! Ve, well then of course we can be friends~

Pasta~! Can we have Capelli d'angelo, ve?

**A/N: No! Don't do it, Feli! He'll lure you in and make you eat cupcakes!**


	43. Visayas III

Dear 2P Feliciano,

I see your brother has switched your personalities! I should check up on  
original Feliciano then...  
The voices want to offer you some help, we'll get your personality back if you  
want.  
All we need to do is to transfer the voices in to your head for awhile, then  
you'll be back to normal! Don't worry, it won't be long, and I'll make sure  
they come back to me!

Thanks for reading,

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

P.S. You're so innocent sounding now!

Ciao Alyssa~

Ve? Did he really do that? Why would he?

Ve… Having voices in my head sounds a little scary…

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

PS. Ve? What did I sound like before?

**A/N: Yes! Save him! Save him before his brother makes a movie out of this! Also, for some reason part of your letter showed up purple in my inbox…**


	44. 2P Romano XV

Si! Of course I do! I'm your fratellone after all! I know what I'm talking  
about.

Grazie Feli! That'll make him very very happy. Oh, but make sure you  
remember not to eat what he gives you… he… loves to play tricks on people.

Si! If you want to we can cook it together.

((Well.. at least he's being warned… XD But… what' Feli going to do  
when he's back to normal…? O_o))

Okay then, Fratello~

Ve? What kinds of tricks does he play?

Yay~! I'm on my way right now~!

**A/N: When that happens… Lovi will be the one to get the letter…**


	45. 2P Romano XVI

Oh.. just small harmless ones. He's very silly. But we can play our own  
trick by not falling for his si? Doesn't that sound like fun? ;)

Va bene! I'll make sure to have all the ingredients ready for when you get  
here! Just make sure to bring your smiling happy self Feli.

((Oh… I thought it would be something like Feli trying to kill him OR  
switching his personality with 1p Romano… _;;))

Ve~ Sì, that does sound fun!

Yay~! I'm almost there, Fratello~

**A/N: Don't worry, he will. This is completely random, but did you know that eggs taste really good when you add salsa and cheese to them?**


	46. Derbyshire VII

To Feliciano,

...I wasn't saying about you hitting your brother... Its our Hungary hitting  
your brother.  
Your acting like our Italy... To save your Innocence I'm not telling.  
I don't yell at you...  
Oh if you are our Italy... Germany's Worried for cryin' out loud. He's already  
turned your house upside down looking for you.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland(Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn~!

Ve, I knew that, but I still don't want to hurt him!

Huh? Please tell me! I wanna know!

Ve? That's a relief. Thank goodness.

No, I'm the Second Player Italy… Ve, I wonder where yours is?

Tanti cari saluti

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I just Iggyrolled my little brother… He stared at the screen with a mixture of emotions… I probably scarred his seven year old brain~**


	47. Romano I

Dear...Fratello?

So apparently you're this more evil version of my brother, Sì? Whatever, I  
doubt that makes you even less of an idiot. Not that I give a f-ck or  
anything... but...what exactly is my '2p' self like? He must be pretty badass,  
right?

From,

'1p' Romano

Ciao Romano~

Ve, I'm not evil, but apparently my fratello switched my personality with your brother's and now I'm more like him. Ve, but Fratello said that he met you. Maybe you didn't know who he was because of his blond hair and expensive clothes. I know, maybe you should talk to him~

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I would have loved to answer this with the 2P personality… He'll be back to normal tomorrow or the day after. Way to go, 2P Romano…**


	48. Sydney VIII

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Er, hello to you too...  
Christ... I'd better ask Dad how our Italy is... If your this bad, I'm kinda  
scared...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney~

Ve? What's wrong? What's so bad?

Tanti cari saluti

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Hmm… I wonder how 1P Italy is… I got a letter from him, but that was before I had gotten to the part where they swapped personalities… I wanna answer, but at this point in time…**


	49. 2P Romano XVII

Bouno! Now our trick starts as soon as you walk in the door okay? Can you do  
that?

And I have everything ready ;) Arthur's supposed to arrive any moment now,  
he looking /very/ forward to seeing you.

((Will what..? … kill him or switch his personality….? O_o …. Eggs?  
_;;))

Bene, Fratello~!

Ve~ We're going to have so much fun~!

**A/N: We'll find out~ And I did say it was random, didn't I?**


	50. Visayas IV

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Don't worry! The voices are really nice! They help me in quizzes and such! :D  
And before this you didn't say 'Vee' like your original. Okay, I've left a  
package and in there thell be a little rag doll, okay? I've transferred the  
voices there. Now all you need to do is sleep with it. As you're sleeping,  
they'll go to your dreams and bring back your old personality! Then when you  
wake up they'll probably be back to me. See, harmless!

Ciao Alyssa~

Ve… I'm still not so sure… Right now I'm going to my fratello's house to make a movie, so I'll wait until I get back home to do it.

Grazie~

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I kinda wanna leave him like this for a bit more… Alright, he'll be back to normal on Saturday.**


	51. 2P Romano XVIII

Great! But make sure you don't let Arthur know about it or the trick won't  
work and he'll be sad.

Si. *chuckles* we really really are.

((…. Find out when….?))

Okay~ I'll be really careful~

Ve~ I'm right outside your house now~ But why do I hear banging and a voice like mine from the cellar…? Is that one of Arthur's tricks?

**A/N: Saturday. And since some of the other countries reported normal Feli missing… (Not to mention I saw that someone asked you to watch 1P Feli…) Eh, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore…**


	52. Oklahoma II

Dear Feliciano,  
Bastard? I'm guessing you don't like England much.  
Francey-pants isn't into his "l'amour", and my dad is evil? Wow, that's a  
slightly frightening thought. At least if I ever meet France's Second Player I  
won't have to wring his neck, for being a pervert. Threats to me, huh? Who are  
the really dangerous ones? I'll try to finds a way, somehow.  
Rampage? Why's he going on rampages? And that would mean that, if they even  
exist, the 2p states could be dead... That's a sad thought...  
Kill him? *smiles* Wow, that brings back memories...Need any help with that?  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Maria~

Ve? But Fratello just told me he wanted to be my friend.

Ve… Those two really are scary. But what's a pervert?

Almost everyone seems dangerous. Ve, but America's definitely the scariest. I don't know why he does that.

Ve… Who are you trying to kill?

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: Not sure if you've been reading what's been going on, but 2P and Normal Italy have had their personalities swapped… It was hard to answer those questions like that.**


	53. 2P Romano XIX

Good job Feli. What a nice kind fratellino you are.

Oh.. it's just a tape recorder nothing you need to worry about. Arthur's  
going to take care of it.

((Dang it.. :/ But.. as for what 2p England's doing want to say it's just  
something in the cupcake that will knock you out?))

Ve… If you say so. I'm coming in now~

**A/N: Sure. Let's go with that.**


	54. Sydney IX

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Yes, something is wrong. You, sir, are supposed to be a much less cheerful,  
not liking your brother at all, badass man. And now you're a.. Pansy who's  
obsessed with pasta.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones Wisconsin.

Ciao Sydney~

Ve? Was I really like that? But why would I not like my fratello? We're going to make a movie together and then we're going to make some pasta~

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: I keep feeling like writing something down here… But I can't think of anything interesting to say…**


	55. America II

Hey there!

Hey man! So, I just heard from Sydney that you had switched personalities with  
your 2P! self and I just want you to be careful dude. And, STAY AWAY FROM MY  
COUNTERPART! I underlined it and capped all the letters cause its important.  
God knows what you brother, Germany, Japan, Hungary, Spain, France, Austria  
and Prussia would do to me if something happened to you and it was /my/ 2P!  
self that hurt you... so... be careful man.

I guess I should go tell everyone that the Italy in our world is actually your  
counterpart now. Write to ya later Feli!

From,  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones  
The Hero

P.S. BE CAREFUL! Just stay at your 2P! Brother's house or something.

P.P.S. Also, STAY AWAY FROM THAT WORLD'S IGGY! I heard he's insane or  
something.

P.P.S. Just stay at your bro's howse till you change back.

Ciao Alfred~

Ve? But I _am_ the Second Player Italy. But don't worry, I'll be careful~!

Ve… Your Second Player is really scary… I'll stay away from him, don't worry.

Okay then~ You do that.

Tanti cari saluti

Feliciano

PS. I'm already there~

PPS. Ve? But my fratello said he wanted to be friends with me.

PPPS. Okay then~

**A/N: Hmm… I really wonder what's going on with Normal Feli right now…**


	56. Derbyshire VIII

To Feliniano,

You really are acting like out Italy... I might ask your Brother what did he  
do to you...  
Fine...  
Yaoi BoyXBoy  
Yuri GirlXgirl  
I'm never going to an all Female Nation Meeting again...Thats where it came  
from... Stupid Hungary...  
Oh... We're still looking for our Italy... Maybe he's in the Berlin Bunker  
again...Lost...  
I'll go tell Germany he might be there...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland(Derbyshire)  
P.S. Was I Rambling on about something stupid?

Ciao Evelyn~

Ve? But my brother's being really nice, so why would he do that?

I still don't get it. Ve, why did you put an x in-between the words?

What's wrong with Hungary? Is she not very nice in your world either?

Ve, I hope you find him.

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

PS. No, I don't think it was stupid.


	57. 2P Romano XX

Va bene. And si! Of course I say so. But can you say what a wonderful older  
brother I am to the camera per favore?

((Wow…. This guy never quits does he? XD))

Ve~ Okay! Mio fratello è una delle persone migliori del mondo ~!

**Mio fratello è una delle persone migliori del mondo ~!: My brother is one of the best people in the world~!**

**A/N: Oh boy… Nothing good will come of this when he gets back to normal…**


	58. Derbyshire IX

To Feliciano,

I know he's nice... Maybe because you were uptight in our eariler letter's  
You'r kind of clueless in this state... X means Love i.e. GermanyXItaly.  
Our Hungary's nice she's just into Yoai and Yuri and is armed with a  
Fryingpan.  
What's 2P Hungary like?  
I told Germany he's off looking for him as I write.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Thanks

Ciao Evelyn~

Oh, so that's what it means? Ve, then why didn't you want to tell me if it's just love? And I don't know if Luddy loves me, but I do love him~

Ve, Hungary scares me a lot. She's always upset about something and yells at people for some reason. I wish I knew why…

Tell him I said good luck~

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: Poor guy is so clueless… And I really don't know what 2P Hungary is like, so I made something up. And yes, I put a hint of Gerita there~ If he was normal, he wouldn't have admitted it, but…**


	59. 2P Romano XXI

Hahahahahahahahaha grazie Feli. Now can you say it in English so everyone else  
can understand? Not too many others know Italian and you don't want them  
being confused or sad now do you?

((….. and he just keeps egging it on…..))

Ve! No, I don't want them to be upset! My brother is one of the best people in the world~! He's really friendly and helps me make pasta~!

**A/N: Pewdiepie is a very good distraction when you need to work on stuff… And so are popsicles…**


	60. Visayas V

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Have you done my instructions with the rag doll? Because now 1P Feliciano  
keeps on being really mean and rude! He keeps on slapping Germany and trying  
to kill England with these random knives...good thing he keeps on missing...  
We 1Ps had to knock him out and now I'm currently transferring the voices in  
to his mind to get him personality back! Do the rag doll thing! Please! If you  
stay like this for a week, you might NEVER get your personality back! The  
voices should know! They say this once happened to some guy named Rome and  
that now he's a perverted old man!

Sincerely,

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

P.S. We're counting on you!

Ciao Alyssa~!

Ve… Not yet. My brother and I are making a movie right now.

Ve? Why is he slapping Germany? I-I'll do it tonight! I promise!

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

PS. Ve, I'll do it as soon as I can!

**A/N: So that means he'll be back to normal tomorrow.**


	61. 2P Romano XXII

Si that's right Feli it's SO nice you care about your fratellone. Is there  
anything else you want to say? But make sure you speak up so everyone can hear  
it over Arthur's laughter.

((…. When's he going to stop? XD))

Ve~ Just that I think it's nice that I get to spend time with my fratello. I wonder why I didn't before? It's really fun~!

**A/N: The world may never know~**


	62. Sydney X

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Yes, you really were like that.  
Making a movie and PASTA?  
Romano is so frigging SCREWED when you go back to normal...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney~

Ve? What's wrong with pasta? And why is Fratello screwed?

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: It's getting tiring acting so clueless… Just a little bit longer…**


	63. 2P Romano XXIII

Because you weren't very sociable until now Feli. But don't you like how  
this is better? Y-You were always so mean to me…. I-I never knew what I did  
to get so so mad..!

((And now he's fake crying… XD But seriously… what's Feli going to do  
to he get turned back? I DO kind of have to know. :D))

V-Ve! Don't cry, Lovi! I'm so sorry! Mi dispiace! Ve! W-Why don't we start making the pasta?

**A/N: I'll PM you and tell you. Everyone else will be surprised~**


	64. 2P Romano XXIV

I-I won't… g-grazie Feli.. You're so kind. But si, we can start making  
the pasta. Which part do you want to do?

((Yay! I'll be looking forward to it! :D))

Ve~ Okay, Fratello! I'll start boiling the water~!

**A/N: Guh… I have no idea how to make pasta from scratch the way they do… My family just buys those boxes of noodles, puts them in the water until they're ready, cranks out a can of tomato sauce, and we have a meal…**


	65. 2P Romano XXV

And I'll start dicing the tomatoes. But remember what I told you before  
Feli. Don't let Arthur offer you anything to eat or drink. I'm only  
reminding you since he's out of the room right now but I won't be able to  
do it later.

((I have no clue either… :/ But I did see the thing you said about writing  
as this is getting tiring, so if you really wanted to you could always switch  
him back earlier. XD))

Ve~ Okay! I'll try to remember~

**A/N: I could… But I want to see how long I can stretch this out~ How many chapters has it been, though… (goes off to look up pasta recipies)**


	66. 2P Romano XXVI

Bouno. … hey Feli? Are you having fun right now? I know I am. I'm /so/  
happy I get to spend time with my fratellino.

((*shrugs* Just a suggestion. But… wouldn't it be easier to skip the whole  
cooking thing?))

Ve~ Yep, I am~ We should do this more often.

**A/N: Yeah, it would… but right now nobody else is writing any letters… Slow day… This is probably the fifth 2P Romano in a row…**


	67. 2P Romano XXVII

Pfft… si.. I know fratellino. But I guess it's best to just cherish the  
good memories while you have them.

((uh, true… XD But on a side note on his own letter thing he keeps  
'subtly' gloating about this. XD))

Ve~ Yeah. I wonder nobody else from our world seems to realize that…

**A/N: Pfft! I know, I've been reading it. I wonder if England knows what happened to that spell book of his~**


	68. 2P Romano XXVIII

I don't know either. *shrug* Guess that's just how our world is Feli….  
But at least I have Toni and Arthur to talk to and you have the couch potato  
si?

((No clue. Guess we'll find out whenever he hears back from Derbyshire. XD  
But… it's kind of weird nobody's pointing out his hints yet. XD))

Sì~ Ve, but I haven't spoken to Germany in a while… I wonder how he is?

**A/N: I wonder what happened to that Germany… are they even still reading? Sorry! Gerita fan! Got a little lost in thought!**


	69. 2P Romano XXIX

Well… maybe you can go visit him soon. But on a different note what do you  
think of Arthur? I know Toni doesn't like him too much.

((No clue with that either. XD Oh, and the camera that Lovino's using…  
it's been on the whole and it's still recording. XD))

Ve~ He seems really nice! He's always smiling and polite~ Why doesn't Big Brother Toni like him?

**A/N: Ooh… He's so dead when he gets back to normal~ XD**


	70. Derbyshire X

To Feliciano,

Maybe she's upset because or Prussia or Austria... What are they like?  
I won't tell anyone about your secret crush on Germany.. .

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn~

Ve… Prussia always seems kind of… I think the word is emo? I've heard that word used to describe people like him. And Austria is an egotist, but he isn't very polite… Ve… For some reason, the only person he really cares about seems to be me… He's always shopping too, but I've never seen him use the things he buys…

Grazie for that, Evelyn~

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: Yay! The other people are back~!**


	71. Sydney XI

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
*sigh* Nothings wrong with pasta, Mr. Vargas...And trust me, when you're back  
to normal, well... You'll find out why exactly Lovino is screwed...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney~

Ve… Well, if you say so…

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter! I based the 2P Austria off of the ask account for him on deviantart, and the 2P Prussia off of what I could gather from the pictures I could find of him.**


	72. 2P Romano XXX

Ah who knows Feli. Perhaps you can ask Toni. But hearing you say that about  
him will really really pfft make his day.

((And he wasn't already? Didn't Feli (when he was normal) say he'd kill  
both of them if this happened? XD))

Ve~ Okay, I'll do that~ And I'm happy to make another person happy~

**A/N: Ah yes~ I almost forgot about that~ Well, they **_**are**_** brothers, so with Romano it's kind of an empty threat. He is still serious about England, though. Also, 2P Romano is now XXX.**


	73. 2P Romano XXXI

**Crap! I accidentally posted chapter 30 twice!**

Happy to make another person happy.. heh you just keep cracking me up Feli.  
But I bet you feel lucky having me for a fratello si?

((Isn't he like that anyway? XD But it's going to be hilarious seeing  
Feli's first letter to him when he's back to normal. XD))

Ve, I don't get what's so funny, but sì~ You're really fun to be with, Fratello~

**A/N: Yeah, true. And it will be hilarious~ …Problem is, I still need to figure out how I'm gonna write it… **


	74. Oklahoma III

Dear Italy,  
F-Feliciano? Wait, how did you get there? Is anyone tryin' to hurt you? Are  
you okay?  
Oh, he does want to be your friend, Feliciano!  
Aw, their not that bad...Well, France can get scary, sometimes. A pervert  
is...a type of...bird. Ahehe, yeah, a bird  
He'll get nicer, I'm sure!  
No one, Feli, no one at all! I was just kidding around.  
Erm, where are you right now? Are you with the other Germany or Romano?  
I need to talk to England. This just screams his magic.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Yeah, I knew that, but Maria didn't...Oh, and your awesome for making this,  
by the way! XD))

Ciao Maria~

Ve? I just walked. I'm fine~ But why would someone try to hurt me?

Oh, it's a bird? Ve, what does it look like? Can I go to a zoo and see it?

He won't get nicer… Ve… He's really _really_ mean… He only seems to get worse…

Ve… If you say so.

I'm at mio fratellone's house~ We're making pasta and a movie together with Arthur~

Ooh! Magic? Ve, what kind?

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

**A/N: Aw, thanks~ I showed the traffic graph to my mom and her mouth fell open in shock. I don't think either of us were expecting so many people to read~**


	75. 2P Romano XXXII

Grazie Feli that means so much hearing that from you. But… well.. you'll  
learn what's so funny soon okay?

((Good luck! XD))

Ve… If you say so.

**A/N: Thanks~**


	76. 2P Romano XXXIII

Well! Let's not think about this too much si? I think the pasta just about  
done so should we set the table?

Oh and before I forget.. I have a new outfit for you. It's a present. ;)

((You're welcome. But…. He's adding oil to the fire again… XD))

Okay~ Ve, sì, let's do that!

Ooh! Really? Can I see?

**A/N: I'm totally cracking up here. XD You genius, you~**


	77. 2P Romano XXXIV

Great! I'm starving! And now we can both eat our hard earned work.

Si! Of course you can! And you can even try it on now if you want.

((Grazie! XD But.. dang.. 2p Romano is kinda easy to write.. wonder why that  
is… XD))

Pastaaa~!

Yay~! Grazie, Fratello~ I'll go change into it~

**A/N: I've noticed that it's easier to write as a character I'm not like, for some reason. That's part of why I have a hard time with this personality, since my best friend keeps comparing me to 1P Italy. XD I really want to see that outfit now~**


	78. Derbyshire XI

To Feliciano,

Wow just wow... Our Prussia's an Idiot and Austria always tries to save money  
and he's Polite... Austria playes the Piano and Prussia steals the Piano  
Strings...  
Your welcome

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn~

Ve, really? Are they that different? Why does Prussia do that, I wonder?

Tanti cari saluti~

Feliciano

PS. Ve~ How do you like the outfit my fratello gave me? It looks really nice, no?


	79. 2P Romano XXXV

Hahahahahahaha… oh… that spell was so worth it…..

Va bene! When you're done make sure you show it off for the camera!

((It's opposite for me. XD But.. yeah… I wanna see the outfit too… XD))

Ve? What spell?

Okay~ Grazie mille ~

**Grazie mille ~: Thank you so much~**

**A/N: As much as I love this little mini plot with him acting like his 1P self, I can't wait until tomorrow~**


	80. 2P Romano XXXVI

!-! N-Nothing Feli! I was only talking to myself.

Prego. Do you like it? It's really flattering isn't it?

((Same here. I miss being called an idiot. XD But look! He was almost caught.))

Ve~ Okay then~

Sì~ It looks molto fantastico~ You wear stuff like this all the time?

**A/N: And then he completely ignores it~**


	81. 2P Romano XXXVII

Grazie by the way Feli this pasta is so delizioso. How did you do it?

Si! I always do. Isn't it so perfectto? I can get you more like it if you  
want then we can be matching.

((Yep! And a certain blond idiot keeps digging himself into a deeper grave.

Ve~ I used just egg yolks instead of using the whole egg. That makes it even richer, you see~

Sì~ I'd like that very much~

**A/N: And I get to use the pasta recipe I found~**


	82. 2P Romano XXXVIII

Hm… I never thought to do that… where did you come up with it?

Grazie That means so much to me Feli.

((great.. now it'll make me hungry…. :/))

Ve, I came up with it myself. Isn't it good?

Prego~

**A/N: I actually found it on a website called Mamaliga. And all that pasta looks so good…**


	83. 2P Romano XXXIX

Si! Very good! You're a wonderful cook!

Hehe, you're such a kind fratellino. But you're feeling fine now right?

((Maybe I'll look at it. XD Oh, and what Romano's doing is checking to  
make sure Feli's not going back to normal. XD))

Grazie~

Ve? Yes, I feel fine. Why do you ask?

**A/N: Oho~ Romano, you sneaky bastard~**


	84. 2P Romano XL

Prego.

Oh, just checking on you. I wouldn't want my poor innocent fratellino to be  
sick.

((Yep! He really really is. XD So… how deep is that grave he dug for himself  
now? XD))

Ve… If you say so…

**A/N: It's a bottomless pit about 60 feet deep. XD**


	85. 2P Romano XLI

Hm? Is something wrong Feli?

((Wow… But… he deserves it. XD))

Ve… No, but you keep saying weird things, and people keep saying that you did something, but I know you wouldn't because you're so nice, but what if they're right and you did do something, because that would make me really sad…

**A/N: Looks like he's finally (sort of) catching on. But he's so innocent that he probably doesn't even care too much.**


	86. 2P Romano XLII

Oh… well.. I'm sure they're just joking with you si? But what people  
have been saying that? And I just like to say different things sometimes okay?

((It's too hilarious for words. XD))

Ve, Okay then. Ve, it was people like Sydney, and Alyssa, and Evelyn. They're really nice~

**A/N: And he narrowly avoided being found out yet again~ And congratulations. 2P Romano takes up half the chapters in the story~**


	87. 2P Romano XLIII

Ah… I see. Well as I said before Feli they're only joking with you. You  
shouldn't take them seriously.

((And so far has caused ALL of the problems? XD))

Ve, Okay Fratello~

**A/N: Yep~ Pretty much~**


	88. Oklahoma IV

Dear Feliciano,  
Just be careful, okay?  
It's...yellow and has, um, blue eyes...Well, no, because they all live in  
France...And their endangered because people are always trying to shoot 'em.  
Ahehe  
*Raises eybrow* My dad, mean? Aw, Feliciano, what did he do? He didn't try to  
get you to eat that hamburger pasta, did he? 'Cause he's about as good of a  
cook as England.  
Whew, that's good to know. Enjoy your pasta, then!  
Um, I think it's black magic, but I've only seen it once.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Yay! Congrats on your big success! XD I myself love 2p!Italy so I wouldn't  
miss this for the world))

…Ugh… What happened?

…Oh… Oh shit… DAMN THAT BASTARD! DAMN HIM TO HELL!

Oklahoma, I apologize for not being able to properly respond to your letters.

Ugh… Did I really fall for that when I was like… that?

That wasn't worded properly. I had been referring to your father's Second Player.

Pasta? What are you talki- oh SHIT!

So my brother decided to use magic, huh? I wonder if he still has the spell books lying around… *chuckles evily*

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Yes, 2P Italy is awesome~ And he's back to normal~ Yay… sort of…**


	89. Holy Roman Empire I

Italia,

...Wait.. ..a..boy?...

Holy Roman Empire

Ciao Holy Roma- Wait…

Holy Roman Empire? I never thought I'd hear from you again, Original or Second Player…

Yes, both me and my Original are male. Both of us were rather feminine looking when we were younger, so I'm not surprised you came to that conclusion back then.

I wonder where the Holy Roman Empire of _my _world is…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! There's a Holy Roman Empire now!**


	90. Bonus: OC of a 7 Year Old

**Have I mentioned that my little brother is a fan of Hetalia and Sonic? Well, my little brother has an OC for Hetalia, and I figured why not let him write a letter? I gave him a piece of paper and a pencil and… well… here is the result. XD (I left all of his spelling as is)**

Hi I'm New Prussian Empire. Do you like Sonic? I wonder who 2nd player New Prussian Empire will be. 2nd player Sonic will be? I know well Tails. Sonic don't get mad at me Help Me Please Dr. Egg Man Don't Drop Bombs on me AHHHHH OH Sorry to intrupt. First I Have to get this Tralnta on me Head. Get this of me.

**I cracked up when he handed it to me. And I promised that Second Player Italy would respond, so…**

Uh… Ciao… New Prussian Empire…

Er, I can't say I've heard of Sonic…

I have never met your Second Player. I have seen him, however. He usually stays near Canada or Prussia, clinging to their legs.

Uh… Okay…? I'll see what I can do to get rid of that tarantula…

Feliciano Vargas

**And that is what happens when you introduce a seven year old to Hetalia. XD**


	91. 2P Romano XLIV

Bouno. Aww... you're so cute Feli!

((And now we know what's going to happen next... XD))

…

…

…

WHAT THE HELL? WHAT DID YOU DO?


	92. Visayas VI

Dear 2P Feliciano,

So you finally did it, po? I bet you're probably really mad at your brother.  
Though I must admit, it was fun muttering, "tabi tabi po" as the voices  
searched through your greatest fears, insecurities, and desires...  
Don't worry, I won't tell... ;D But touch my family or my friends and you will  
die...painfully. I've already sent Aswangs after your 1P when he had your  
personality. By the way, the rag doll voices thing may have had side  
effects... Such as strange cravings for pineapples, being allergic to pasta  
for one month, and becoming a girl every Friday for the next two weeks. Sorry  
The voices forgot to tell... Well at least your back to normal. Though there  
is one good side effect. Now for the next month you have super-strength! Yay!

My Apologizes,

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

Ciao Visayas,

I really should thank you for sending me that doll. And I am beyond mad… There are no words for how mad I am at him…

Wait… What did you say the voices do? So you know… all that? …I hope you're aware that Japan's second player sent me a new set of kunai last month. I really should test them out. And… EVERY FRIDAY?

Well, maybe I can put that super strength to good use…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Oops~ You probably shouldn't have told him that. Oh well, now I can't wait for Friday either~ (though I bet he isn't)**


	93. Italy I

Ciao 2p me,

I heard of you from Germany and 2p Germany so how are you? What's it like in  
your world? Is other Romano scary or nice? Ve... I hope he is nice!

Hasta la pasta,

1p Italy

((nice story I was waiting for one of these to pop up!))

So my Original has decided to write a letter? How very… unexpected… I'll assume you don't remember any of what happened…

Now that that whole fiasco is over, I am doing well. Just plotting my revenge on my brother…

Well, I'll tell you this. You wouldn't last five seconds if you came over to my world.

_You'd_ think my brother is nice. In all honesty, however… HE DESERVES TO DIE….

You may want to ask someone what happened over the past few days…

Feliciano- Your Second Player

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the wait! I hope you're still reading this fic…**


	94. Oklahoma V

Dear Feliciano,  
Oh good, your back to normal!  
Erm, yeah, you did...hehe, sorry.  
Okay, I get it now! That makes more sense...He does sound a bit scary,  
anyways.  
Are you okay? What happened?  
Romano using magic? Maybe you could use a spell to make his clothes "totally  
unfabulous".  
What was it like to be switched with your 1p?  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Oklahoma,

Yes, I'm back to normal. Thank goodness for that.

Dammit… That guy… is such an idiot…

I'm glad you understand.

Well, I remembered everything that happened… Including that damned movie… So no, I'm not okay.

Actually, I have something better in mind~ *chuckles evily*

Take the thing that sickens you the most. Now imagine that you have no control over what is going on, and that you are now covered in that thing. You cannot escape, and you are forced to enjoy it, and cannot remember that you hate it until you are finally away from it. That is what it was like for me.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	95. Mariella III

((mmm the 2pItaly returns that oc one was adorable XD)))

Italy,

I've heard you're back to normal

Mariella and Sicily

Ciao Mariella,

Sì, I am. Grazie per avermelo chiesto.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Grazie per avermelo chiesto: Thanks for asking**

**A/N: Yup~ He certainly was. But now I got out of touch with the 2P Personality. It's gonna take a while for **_**me**_** to get back to normal…**


	96. Oklahoma VI

Dear Feliciano,  
Movie with the other England and Romano? Yeah, you said something about that,  
earlier. What movie did you watch?  
*Shivers and mutters* Ew, England's food. Damn, that must've been horrible.  
Can't wait to see what's up your sleeve! *grins*  
On a totally unrelated note, I'm going to kill Texas...Damn idiot decided to  
volunteer me for a maid job with England's insane arse. And I have to wear a  
dress. Texas. Will. Die.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Oklahoma,

Oh, we didn't watch a movie… We _made_ one. My brother recorded everything that happened when I was at his house.

Damn straight it was horrible.

Hehe… Oh, it'll be good. Not very original, but still good…

I feel your pain. Especially after what just happened. Should I send you some of my throwing knives?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I hate wearing dresses… I feel her pain too…**


	97. Italy II

I asked Germany about what happened but he started shaking and refused to  
answer me! I wouldn't go as far as to wanting my fratello to die that's just  
terrible! Anyway- Saubure: Did those Picto aliens arrive in the 2p world too?  
What about Hetaoni?) Sigh... Saubure, when did you get here?

Saubure: I wanted to talk to your 2p self Italy. Bonjour 2p Italy I'm Saubure  
also known as Alice Bonnefoy! *Starts jumping like a maniac*

Italy: Saubure, Did you get into one of those energy drinks ? You're usually  
mean and grumpy...

Saubure: Yes! Wheee!

Italy: O.O Ve... Sorry about Saubure she usually isn't like this... Uhh...  
Hasta la pasta?

1p Italy

(( Saubure is a fictional country I made up. her personality is a mix of  
Norway and France.))

Do you really want to know what happened? I could tell you, but you probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

Oh… He _more_ than deserves to die… I have a set of knives with his name on them.

*eye twitches* Keep that girl away from me… But yes, they did invade our world. We took care of them quite easily, though~ And… what does "Hetaoni" mean?

Original me, please try to keep her under control…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Saubure sounds like a fun character. I wonder what a 2P Hetaoni would be like, though…**


	98. Mariella IV

((that's no fun lol XD ))

I have question What do you think of 2pGermany? Are you friends, or just  
coworkers of sorts ... can you even stand him?

Mariella and Sicily

Ciao Mariella,

Ludwig? He's… Well, uh… We're… friends… Yes, I can stand him. I've helped him out of numerous sticky situations, and he's helped me. We don't really keep in touch much, though… N-not that I'm worried. He can take care of himself just fine.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Nope, it's not much fun. But look at that tsundereness there~ I really wonder how a Gerita relationship would be in the 2P universe…**


	99. Romano II

Dear Fratello...

I can tell. Wait. What? Blonde hair? Expensive clothes? What the fuck? How  
different /is/ the 2p world? How about that tomato-bastard, what is he like?

From,

Romano

Ciao Romano,

Ugh… Sorry for earlier… His appearance doesn't really matter, because in a little while he'll be DEAD!

Our world is pretty different from yours. Most people are the exact opposite of their Original. While we do have… darker tendencies, the only one of us who is evil is America.

I assume you are referring to Spain? He is quite selfish and cold. The two of us get along. I'll never understand why he stays with my brother… It makes no sense.

Rispondimi Presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Well, he won't really be dead, but it will be fun~ Sweet sweet revenge~**


	100. Mariella V

I see, so I guess neither of you hang all over each other like my brother does  
for our Germany?  
I can see that not being a problem with either of you, actually ...

Mariella and Sicily

((I wonder too XD i'm trying to write a 2p story and i'm wondering just what  
it would be like o.o  
and I'm pretty sure Steve would be no match for the insanity that enters his  
house ... just thinking of how 2pItaly would easily take down Steve ... )))

Ciao Mariella,

No, neither of us are extremely clingy like he is.

Well, there are times when I wonder about him… But- but just because we're friends!

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I can't wait to see how it turns out~ But remember how even Germany was unable to defeat him and he is one of the strongest characters? 2P Italy's weapon of choice is knives, and I think one of the characters said that Steve has thick skin, so he really wouldn't be able to do much damage, as fearless and strong as he is… I wish it wasn't the case, but it's true..**


	101. Mariella VI

Just friends?  
Kidding, of course.

What's 2p Japan like? Are you friends with him as well?

Mariella and Sicily

((it's so much fun to write XD  
true, true XD well ... I don't know if Steve is immune to 'Cupcakes', either  
way, i'm sure the 2p world probably wouldn't have much trouble with him, and  
even if they did, the ones to escape wouldn't be going back in time to save  
everyone else)))

Wh-What? Of course we're just friends!

Japan is… Well, his responses are always long and vague. He only seems to trust China. He has a thing for theatrics, even though he prefers to let other people do the dirty work for him. We are allies, but I'm not sure if we can be considered "friends."

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: True… Hetaoni really wouldn't work in the 2P Universe. Although I did see a picture with 2P Italy crying titled "I Do Care."…**


	102. Saubure I

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I apologize on how I acted awhile ago. I was under the influence of a monster  
energy drink and wasn't able to control how I acted but your 1p self managed  
to calm me down after about three hours. Hetaoni is about the time Italy and  
the others went into a creepy mansion and gets locked up all the while trying  
to fight off a alien like monster known as the Ao oni fan named Steve. Every  
nation fails to escape the mansion and dies except Italy. He makes a deal with  
"Steve" to travel back through time to correct his mistakes and to save his  
friends ( the other nations) and escape together without dying. Poor Italy  
needed therapy after we all escaped...

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure Alice Bonnefoy

Ciao Saubure,

Ah, I see. Well, good for him, then. I'm surprised he can be responsible at all…

Oh? Well, nothing like that has happened here yet, but I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I wonder, how _did_ you get out?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Is it wrong that my brother is okay with the concept of MPreg? Back when he first made up his OC, I commented that Canada was the mom and Prussia was the dad. Back then he gave me a weirded out face, but when he read the response to his letter, he grinned widely and said happily "That's 'cuz Canada's the mom and Prussia's the dad, even though they're both boys." I have corrupted a seven year old…**


	103. Sydney XII

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Yeah.  
I'm glad to see you're finally back to normal.. Our Germany is nearly mad  
enough to start WW3 with your brother over him turning his Feli into.. You,  
basically.  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

Yes, I am back to normal. Thank goodness for that. World War Three, hm? Well, tell him that I have something planned for my brother as revenge.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I can't stop yawning… I got home from a friend's party at midnight, and while I was able to wake up just fine, it's starting to hit me…**


	104. 2P Romano XLV

My... whatever do you mean Feli? Is something wrong?

YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN, YOU BASTARD OF A BROTHER!


	105. 2P Romano XLVI

OI! Don't fucking call me a bastard! If anyone one is it YOU damn bastardo!  
…Ugh… dammit… why the hell does my head hurt….?

((And now the spell's working. Awesome! XD))

So you're awake now? That's good to know. And who knows? Maybe you hit it when you collapsed or something.

**A/N: Yes~ And now Romano has been personality swapped~**


	106. Saubure II

We escaped by working together to defeat"Steve" and finally escape that  
dreaded mansion. So what's mon frère ainé (my older brother) France like in  
your world? I bet he hates love right?

Ciao Saubure,

I see… Well, that would pretty much be impossible for us.

France? He's the doctor for us, and while he doesn't necessarily _hate_ love, he has no interest in it. He has recently been looking into whether there is the possibility of being able to kill a nation.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I want some water… So thirsty…**


	107. Oklahoma VII

Dear Feliciano,  
*Raises eyebrow* I feel bad for you. Blackmail worthy stuff, better hope no  
one sees it. Destroy all evidence!  
Awesome, I can't wait to see! Good luck  
Nah, I have my whip, that should be plenty. *Sigh* Texas is truly dumb-ass  
worthy if he thought he would get away with this. The maid dress I got...God,  
it's pink. I need to burn it. Now.  
*Rubs temples* What's up with you? Anything interesting happen in your world?  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Dresses kill me as well...And I can't wait for whatever he has planned for  
Romano!))

Ciao Maria,

Yes, that is exactly what I was planning on doing. As soon I get the chance I'm destroying the damn thing.

Hehe… It's already begun~

A whip, huh? That should put him in his place, at least.

Well, if you were to check on my brother around now, you'd know the most interesting thing going on.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Lucky you~ It's already begun~**


	108. 2P Romano XLVII

Great…. isn't that just what I need…. Ugh.. damn it all to hell... Wait.  
Why the hell are you wearing that big-ass smirk for? What the hell's so damn  
funny to you? That damn couch potato finally say something intelligent?

((So fun… XD But… what happened to the camera from before? ._.))

It's nothing, I assure you.

**A/N: He took it when he ransacked the place~**


	109. Sydney XIII

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Yes. It was very.. Unconcerting having you acting like our Italy..  
Oh, dear...  
Just please don't murder him too brutally, alright?  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

Don't worry a thing. As a matter of fact, why don't you go check on him right now?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I wonder… did anyone even read my brother's letter? He keeps asking me if anyone likes it…**


	110. Oklahoma VIII

Dear Feliciano,  
Already, huh? *Grins* Revenge is a bitch  
Yep, but he has thick skin so he doesn't cut easily, so no injuries to  
series... I guess that just makes things easier to explain to my dad. No  
blood, no bad excuses.  
Really? Hm, okay, if you say so, then I'll check in a minute...  
Did you know Twilight makes me want to kill something violently? I'm going to  
watch it right before I deal with Tex-ass.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Oh my gosh, I was laughing so hard when I read what happened to Romano! Well  
played, Feliciano! XD))

Ciao Maria,

It most certainly is~

Oh, that's too bad. But at least you won't get caught.

Twilight? As in the vampire movie? I still don't get how they went from traditional vampire folklore to… that…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: You know, I used to be a Twilight fan, so I do know how the authoress got her ideas: from a dream she had. It took the movie to get me to stop being a fan… *hides in corner of shame* Edward didn't look **_**anything**_** like he did on the Japanese book cover…**


	111. 2P Romano XLVIII

*scoffs* Yeah right. Bet it's just something that's fucked up anyway.  
But… CHE CAZZO MI METTO? Did you do this?

((That thing's getting SO much abuse… XD And translation! che cazzo mi  
metto?  
– WHAT THE FUCK AM I WEARING? Looks like he noticed his clothing now… XD))

No. Trust me, I would never stoop so low as to change a person's clothing to something like… that. Hell, I'd never change a person's clothes when they were sleeping in the first place! You were wearing that stuff when I found you.

**A/N: Somehow, there are two separate storylines in our letter fics… I wonder how that happened?**


	112. 2P Romano XLIX

I-I was wearing….? H-How… j-just what the hell is going on….?

((….. I have NO clue…. Magic? :/))

Well, maybe we can figure this out on our way back to your place.

**A/N: That explanation is as good as any. Maybe we can try and get them back to being the same…**


	113. Oklahoma IX

Dear Feliciano,  
Goodness, yes. I hate it with a passion.  
O-oh my gosh! *Breaks out laughing* You switched Romano's personalities? I  
can't wait to see Spain's face!  
*Sighs* I'm watching Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan and I must say it's weird and full of  
chibi-things. It's an odd mix of China and Japan, produced by my dad...*Sigh*  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Lol, so did I. The movie ruined it all...And the Mary Sue-ness...*Pats  
shoulder* Your not alone.))

Ciao Maria,

Completely understandable. If it were real, I would destroy their leaders and their hideout. Why did it have to be in my home, of all places…

Hehe… I'm glad someone enjoys this as much as I am~

…What kind of crack was your father on when he made that?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: *looks up with watery eyes* Thank you Kleptogirl~ You're a good person~ But anyways, I'm gonna go to sleep. It's around 10:30 pm here in Kansas… ****おやすみなさい。****(Oyasumi nasai- Good night)**


	114. 2P Romano L

…grazie Feli…. Guess you make an okay fratello. I just want to be able to  
figure out this whole damn mess soon…

…..why the hell does my hair look blonde in that reflection…?

((Yeah.. hope we can. But look! Lovi's being tsundere! XD))

Yeah, sure…

And, uh,how should I know? It's probably for the same reason you were wearing those clothes…

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't on yesterday! My family doesn't like me getting on the computer on Sundays, and whenever I do they look over my shoulder…**


	115. Romano III

Ciao Fratello,  
They probably get along way more than you think ;)? Oh my gosh, WHY am I  
wearing these tacky clothes :(? What happened? After this I should go shopping  
for some way more stylish stuff...

Romano

Ciao Romano,

Ugh… I forgot that it would affect you too…

Do I even _want_ to know what you mean by that?

And trust me- if you go shopping for new clothes, you'll come to regret it in a day or two.

I'm getting the feeling that you'll be getting on my nerves sooner or later…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: XD I burst out laughing when I read your letter. Also, is it weird that I'm listening to Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses while I write as 2P!Italy? If you knew what the song was about… *shudders slightly***


	116. Derbyshire XII

To Felicano,

Yeah they are that different. Prussia steals them to annoy Austria. Prussia  
gets hit by Hungary with a frying pan.  
You look cute in the outfit your brother gave you.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Don't yell at me if your normal again.  
P.S.S. I'm accepting letters

Ciao Evelyn,

I see… Well, that sounds entertaining to watch.

W-WHAT? H-HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE PUT ME IN? Did he send you pictures or something?

R-Rispondimi presto…

Feliciano Vargas

PS. It's a bit late for that…

PPS. I'll have to send you some, then.

**A/N: Haha! Oh man, Feli can't remember that **_**he's**_** the one who asked for her opinion in the first place!**


	117. Sydney XIV

Dear Mr. Vargas,

Christ...  
You switched his personality with our Romano... Really, Mr. Vargas? Stooping  
as low as Lovino? And Mr Romano is freaking scary now!  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

Ciao Sydney,

Hey, he's the one who left the spell book out where I could find it. And it's really a nice change of pace, in my opinion.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	118. Visayas VII

Dear 2P Feliciano,

I have a great offer to give you! You know how your brother switched your  
personalities? Wanna' do the same to him? And by the way, most side effects  
will end in about 1-2 months! And really, I won't tell anyone about all your  
greatest secrets! By the way, hurt me or any one I care about with those kunai  
and prepare to be tormented for the rest of your life! :D Plus my sister,  
Mindanao, can connect to the afterlife, so even if you do kill me, I'll haunt  
you forever and make your life a living hell. Sorry bout' that, so do you want  
to get revenge on your brother or not?

Don't mess with me,

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

Ciao Alyssa,

Actually, I already used the same spell that he used on me, so that won't be necessary. And those side effects had _better_ end soon.

Feliciano Vargas


	119. Oklahoma X

Dear Feliciano,  
*Shrugs* Maybe because...Eh, I got nothing...  
*Grins* Yep I just recently started writing to your brother and it seems that  
the spell is working awesomely! But...I think he may be catching on...The only  
downside to this is the 1p! Romano is acting weird. I visited him the other  
day and he was singing "Fabulous" (That High School Musical song) and wearing,  
er, interesting clothes...Spain was kind of freakin out at first but now I  
think he's enjoying Romano's new personality.  
I don't know...*Sighs* He probably had a drinking contest or something with  
someone. Or maybe he just made it to get on China's nerves. You never know  
with my dad.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

((No problem *Laughs* Thanks! Okay, this made me imagine Feliciano killing  
Edward! *Sighs dreamily* Good night! Or, um, good afternoon...?))

Ciao Maria,

He caught on… I can't talk my way out of it this time. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Your Spain knows how to calm him down, though, right?

*sighs* Your father is an idiot.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Feliciano killing Cullen… I like the sound of that~ And it's lunchtime now so… Good noon?**


	120. 2P Romani LI

Ugh… great…

But… while we're on the subject of you being such a 'great; fratello.  
Want to explain why the hell people keep saying that YOU switched my  
personality with my 1 self?

((Is okay. XD But… Oklahoma's right! He IS catching on. XD But… can we  
just say that he used the hair dye remover already? XD))

*mutters*Dammit, I didn't think they would tell you... It's your own fault, really. You did it to me first! Would you rather I had gutted you like a fish?

**A/N: Well, now they sync up… sorta. And sure, otherwise he may never use it~**


	121. 2P Romano LII

So it's-…. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! CHIGI! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO THAT WAS SO  
FUCKING BAD HUH?

((Yep! They sync up! XD But I hope you saw how he talked about Feli's clothes  
in the Sicily one. XD))

The exact same thing I did you you- swap my personality for my Original's! At least _I'm_ not making a video of it to use as blackmail, or forcing you to be all chummy with the person you despise most!

**A/N: I saw~ XD That's just going to add to the fire when he's back to normal~**


	122. 2P Romano LIII

Well it's not like I can fucking remember it at all! Do you have a damn  
stick that far up your ass you have to get so fucking pissed off about every  
single damn thing?

((Yep! I already have a plan for Lovino's revenge. ;) Want me to send a PM?))

Well, look at the way your Original is right now and tell me that you actually _want_ to be like that! Do you?

**A/N: The brothers will never stop with this, will they~? Yes, I'd love to know~**


	123. Oklahoma XI

Dear Feliciano,  
Oh...shit...  
Erm, maybe, but that might bum him out, 'cause y'all's Spain hasn't contacted  
him...  
Yes, he is.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((If I don't reply this next week, it's becuase the camp I'm going to doesn't  
have Wi-Fi... ))

Ciao Maria,

Are you sure? I went through my brother's letters and saw a few letters that your Spain sent him.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Have fun~**


	124. 2P Romano LIV

I-I… Don't know dammit! He sounds annoying as hell! But… from what  
I've been hearing I didn't mind being like that! Did you like how you  
heard your 1p self was acting when it was YOU who was switched?

((Nope! They NEVER do. And Kay! I'll send it! XD))

Honestly, I was only worried about what was happening to everyone else because my Original is such an idiot that he doesn't care about the situation he's in himself.

**A/N: XD I can't wait to see how that goes~!**


	125. Derbyshire XIII

To Felicaino,  
umm... No your brother Didn't send Photo's... He's acting like his 1P self...  
It was you that asked me for the opinion on the clothes.  
Just a warning... If I'm Annoyed or Pissed off at someone I forget how to  
speak proper Englisk but I speak in Slang. It confused your Brother as he  
couldn't understand me.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn,

I… I WHAT? …That guy… is such an idiot…

Ah. Well, that's understandable. I'll see if I can figure it out when that happens.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I went back to the Dragon Cave website after who knows how long only to find that all my dragons have lost their names… Now I need to think up new ones.**


	126. 2P Romano LV

See! That's my damn point!

Hmph… what the hell did I even do to you then anyway too piss you off that  
damn much?

((Same here! :D We… just need to get Romano back to normal first… XD))

You recorded everything that happened, made me wear one of those ridiculous outfits, took advantage of my state of mind to make me say things I would never say otherwise and do things I would never do… And before you say anything, I never forced you to wear my clothes. You're the one who asked to borrow them.

**A/N: Hehe… I wonder if Visayas will send Romano one of those dolls…**


	127. 2P Romano LVI

Well fine dammit! I'm oh so fucking sorry for doing shit like that that I  
don't even remember!

Only so I don't look like a fucking FREAK. But don't you have anything  
better? It's plain and dull as hell. A little bit of color won't fucking  
kill you.

((O_o ….. isn't there a better way….? But… he insulted the clothes..  
again. XD))

…If you really must, I have one of my Original's blue uniforms in the back of my closet.

**A/N: I don't know. But now the question is, how did he get 1P Italy's uniform?**


	128. Derbyshire XIV

To Feliciano,

You did ask me its kind of true... Look at earlier letter's if they weren't  
thrown out or burned...  
I hope you will try to understand... You brother yelled at me when I did it...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Do you want a Dictionary for all of the slang?

Ciao Evelyn,

I did… Dammit…

Well, he _is_ acting like his Original. What did you expect?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Grazie, that would be very appreciated.


	129. Derbyshire XV

To Feliciano,

...You were acting like your 1P it was kinda creepy  
True... But he doesn't use foul language around women. If he does he goes  
bright red.  
From  
Evelyn Kirkland

(A/N: I'll PM it too you be warned it'll be very long.)

Ciao Evelyn,

I can imagine…

Is that so? I'll keep that in mind.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Thanks. I'll probably need that.**


	130. Romano IV

Ciao Fratello,

Why in the world would I regret it? And besides, I already went anyway. The  
clothes I have now are WAY better, trust me. Aw, don't worry! As much as I  
want to... I have way more funner things to do than get on your nerves.

Romano

Romano,

Don't say I didn't warn you when you snap out of it…

You'll be getting rid of those clothes soon enough…

Oh, grazie a Dio! I don't want to have to deal with another bastard brother.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I have the feeling he'll be pissed when he snaps out of it~ Oh, have you written in to 2P Romano? He's accepting letters too, and I think Dogsrule and I would both love to see 1P and 2P Romano interact~**


	131. Visayas VIII

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Aw! But the Voices were looking forward to it! Well time for Plan B! We can  
switch 2P Arthur's personality with Iggy! So yes or no? I'll even throw in a  
couple of voodoo dolls if you want! Maybe even some pineapples!

Say Yes to My Offer,

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

Ciao Alyssa,

Well… It is tempting… You can do that if you'd like. As Long as I don't have to deal with him…

By the way, you may want to send one of those doll things to my brother to get him back to normal. He's figured out what I've done and he's getting pissed.

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I don't trust barrels anymore… Random AN is random…**


	132. Visayas IX

Dear 2P Felicano,

So is that a Yes? And my sister, Mindanao, is already telling your brother  
about it. He's become really rude and he freaked out my brother, Luzon. There  
is a way to get rid of the side-effects immediately...but it's not worth  
it...the solution freaks even 1P Belarus out...

Alyssa/Visayas

Ciao Alyssa,

It's a do what you will.

But… What exactly is the solution to get rid of the side effects?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I wonder what's for dinner tonight…?**


	133. 2P Romano LVII

… fine. If I have to dammit. Hand the damn thing over. Or better yet  
actually help me get back to normal then you wouldn't have to worry about  
it.

...WAIT! why the hell do you have that anyway!

((…. I don't know… or do I even want to… O_o))

Look, the only way I know of to get back to normal is with one of Visayas' dolls, and those have some… freaky side effects… *shivers* I am not looking forward to Friday…

…That secret stays with me.

**A/N: Even **_**I**_** don't know why he has it. For recon purposes, maybe? And I totally did not take that line Feliciano says from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days in the scene where Riku is talking to Xion, whatever are you talking about~?**


	134. 2P Romano LVIII

Oh… Marissa mentioned that about her sorella. What 'freaky' side effects are  
they…?

Fine dammit. It's not like you haven't kept anything else from me. What makes  
the truth so fucking important anyway.

((Or he brother slipped it in there. Who knows. XD And SUUURRREE you didn't.

*shudders* I'd... rather not go into detail...

...You wouldn't happen to have any pineapple here, would you?

**A/N: Maybe. The world may never kno- Darnit! I have to stop overusing that line from the tootsiepop commercials!**


	135. Visayas and Others I

Dear 2P Feliciano,

I've switched 2P Arthur right now! Me and the voices went to your world and  
when he asked if I wanted a cupcake, the Voices possessed him! :D Well,  
everyone is probably going to get pissed off at me but who cares! When he  
wakes up he'll be a 'gentleman.' The solution to get rid of the side effects  
is...I CAN'T SAY IT! I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES WHEN EVER I THINK ABOUT IT! IT'S  
FRIGGIN' MESSED UP! DO MAKE ME SAY IT! PLEASE! THE VOICES BEG OF YOU!

Luzon: Uh...my sister, Visayas, can't continue this message due to her 'trauma  
switch'... I don't know what the solution is but now both Visayas and Mindanao  
are rolling on the floor crying and...oh god...they have a knife...DON'T TRY  
TO KILL YOURSELVES! IT'S NOT THAT BAD!

Mindanao: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN! IT'S TRAUMATIZING!

Sorry For The Awkward Moment(s),

Luzon, Visayas, & Mindanao

P.S. Luzon: I'm really sorry about...the people I'm forced to be related to...

Ciao… everyone,

Well, I can't wait to see how this goes…

And what is so bad about the solution? My brother is mocking me now that he knows. How terrible can it be?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: The dragons are going to hatch soon… I can't wait~**


	136. London I

Hello Feliciano!

My name is London, it's nice to meet you! You seem really cool, so I thought  
I'd write to you. How is life in your world? Some people have told me it can  
be scary...

Is there anyone in your world that I should be really scared of? I've heard  
rumors, but I figured the best way to know is to ask someone who lives there.

Hope you're having a great day!

London

Ciao London,

The pleasure is mine.

Life is more or less the same as it is in your world, but at the same time it is a lot more dangerous. I guess that people from your world would consider it scary, but I see it as quite exciting.

Someone you should definitely avoid would be America. The only people that go near him are England, Canada, and France. Anyone else is usually killed rather quickly. Although I wonder if he'll ever kill England…?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Has anyone seen the 2p!Spamano picture that Lady-Pyrien made on her DeviantArt page? It's really beautiful~**


	137. Sydney XV

Dear Mr. Vargas,  
Meh... True.  
I disagree; he's just kind of... Weird. And really cussy. And I don't even  
want to think about how our Romano is right now...  
Sincerely,  
Sydney Jones

Ciao Sydney

I wouldn't say he's _weird_, but I will agree with the cussy part.

Your Romano… He's written me… He said that he's going shopping…

I get rid of one, and another pops up… At least he said he wouldn't stick around to bother me or anything…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: The house is so quiet… I wonder where everyone is…?**


	138. Luzon I

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Hi, Luzon/Danildo here. I don't know what the solution is, but they say it's  
pretty disgusting... My sisters are in the hospital now, my younger brother  
Katipunan and my eldest sister, Philippines are there too...  
I have gotten 3 clues of what it might be: France, Netherlands, and Rated M.  
They're not useful but even now it sounds really creepy...  
You have stupid siblings too? Mindanao is always complaining about me, but  
it's usually her fault.

Sorry For Not Knowing The Solution,

Danildo de los Santos/Luzon

Ciao Luzon,

Is it… Really that bad…? And… I heard about France, but why Netherlands?

It's not really your fault. Your siblings are just not telling you things. I know all too well how that goes.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I put this letter off for several hours… But… Is it wrong that I want to know what that solution is?**


	139. Mindanao I

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Uh, do you know if my sister, Visayas has switched anyone other than you  
lately? Because Original Arthur is acting really creepy...he's started to wear  
pink and bake cupcakes...

Thanks for reading,

Marissa Imee de los Santos/Mindanao

Ciao Mindanao,

You mean she didn't tell you? I thought she had…

Sì, she swapped his personality too. She wanted to get me involved, but I'm too busy with my brother at the moment.

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: All of my dragons now belong to Hetalia characters… and Romano's is about to hatch~ Yay~!**


	140. Derbyshire XVI

To Felicaino,

Often he doesn't notice they are there.  
Okay then you do that.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn,

Oh, he doesn't?

In other news, you may want to check on England. Visayas decided to use one of those dolls of hers to swap his personality for that of his Second Player…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: *looks at other new letters* Is America really so forgetful that he named two of his daughters Maria? I already have Oklahoma, but now there's another state using the same human name…**


	141. Romano V

Ciao Feliciano,

Ha! Don't count on it. And are you always this rude? Geez, how does my 2p self  
even put up with you..? My Fratello is way more nicer...

Romano

((No, not yet :o. I will though :D ))

Ciao Romano,

*mutters* Of course I go into a conversation like this again… Yes, I'm always like this, and if you don't like it, why don't you go bother them about it?

Feliciano

**A/N: *singing creepily to self* Ya ya ya ya iya iya iya~**


	142. Maryland I

Dear 2P! Feliciano,

Hello, this is Maria Jones, or Maryland if you prefer. I saw some of my other  
siblings sending you letters, so I figured, "Why not?". And now I get to say I  
sent you a letter before Pennsylvania! Yay!

Anyway, how are you over in the 2P world? Over in the US things are getting  
tense with all the election stuff going on. I don't really get into it, but it  
does get scary when everyone starts fighting. And then the fighting kinda  
spills into my house because I'm right next to Dad's house. I wonder why my  
other siblings get so worked up over it. It's just an election.

Hope to hear from you!  
Maria Jones, Maryland

Ciao Maryland,

Quick question- Is your father really so forgetful that he gave you and Oklahoma the same human name?

Things here are starting to get pretty chaotic, ever since we Second Players began contacting your world, especially for my brother and I. You may want to ask your sisters Wisconsin and Oklahoma about it- they both know about it.

Why do people get so worked up about stuff like that? It's just another new boss.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Two Marias… How chaotic **_**is**_** America's house? Speaking of which… *gulp* I'd… better work on that next letter…**


	143. 2P America I

Hello North Italy

Have you been well? I hope not. Today is certainly a fantastic day... don't  
you think? I do love the smell of napalm in the morning sometimes.

Also, I've seen you've been responding to my counterpart, 'heroic' or whatever  
the crap he's talking about now. America. Why even bother talking to him?  
He'll just be a hindrance to my plans. He is useless. I am more powerful than  
my obnoxious counterpart. I can easily take over the world if I wanted to, but  
damn Arthur and Mattie's not letting me do that. Despicable. Francis is a  
child as always, though, so I see no problem with the idiot.

I hope you do like my... well, weapons my government sent you. They're  
supposed to be a secret, but those government dogs just like playing it around  
now. I'll be so happy when I get to kill them all... Other than that, enjoy  
it.

Have a nice day, Italy Veneziano. Don't get into too much trouble, now... they  
do call me the police force of the world for a reason. Although, sooner or  
later the world will be mines...

From the Villain of the World  
Alfred F. Jones

A-America!

T-this is a surprise, to say the least…

Uh… Well… He's the one who wrote me first… And maybe it's for the better that they're stopping you…

Uh, they, uh, haven't arrived yet, but I'll tell you when they do. Um, grazie in advance…

I-I'll try not to. Right now, I'm busy dealing with my brother, so… Yeah…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: This actually scared me when I saw it! Let it be known that 2P!America is the only character that 2P!Italy is afraid of! I wonder what those weapons are, though…**


	144. Saubure III

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I have a huge problem my so called lunatic "friend" Lucy switched the  
personalities of both my 1p and 2p frère ainé ( older brother) France with  
cats and the only solution ( Kitty Sparkle) is in the dreaded Care Bear  
Universe! Can you go their in my place please I can't stand Extreme Happiness  
level x! I need dark and spooky... dark and spooky...

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure -Alice Bonnefoy

P.S. Take all the weapons you have those Care Bears may seem friendly at first  
but they are really Psycho off the chart maniacs that kill...

(( Lucy is another oc I made up she is a mix of Russia and Belarus. Scary...))

Saubure…

…What the fuck are you on? Are you drunk or something?

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: That was… very random... **ಠ**_**ಠ


	145. Maryland II

Dear Feliciano,

Actually, England was the one who named me when I was a colony. It was after  
one of his queens or something that doesn't really matter to me. I don't  
know why Dad named Oklahoma that…I don't really matter much compared to  
the other states, so he might have forgotten.

Oh, I've been hearing about drama during the Civil War. Was it about that  
other guy that looked like dad…? Everything about that time's a little  
fuzzy because I didn't want to take sides and… I should probably ask them  
about it.

I heard about the stuff with you and your brother. Is this swapping  
personalities thing going to stop soon? I don't want to visit another  
country and find one of you guys. No offense, but…yea.

It is important for me to an extent, since I want to make sure my water's  
protected and all that good environment stuff. But it doesn't mean I like to  
brawl with my siblings (Though I would like to throw just one more punch to  
Pennsylvania one of these days…).

From,  
Maria Jones, Maryland (Definitely not Oklahoma)

Ciao Maryland,

Oh. That explains it, I guess.

And, uh… T-that other guy? Um… Well, he contacted me recently, so it wouldn't be a good idea if I was the one to tell you about it… Y-you may want to ask your father. Sorry that I'm a little jumpy, it's just that he scares me… The only thing that _does_ scare me is him, actually.

The personality swapping? Hopefully that will come to an end soon. Although, last I heard, Visayas decided to swap England's personality…

That makes sense, and I know just how that can be… There's a certain someone I'd love more than anything to strangle…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to the French version of Bad End Night… And now the Italian version of Alice Human Sacrifice is playing… I have some really interesting songs in that playlist…**


	146. 2P America II

North Italy

Why is it such a surprise? It's always fun to see my little pets argue around  
so much now, I'm surprised you don't feel the same way. Besides, Arthur keeps  
pestering minor issues on to me, and he's an idiot for doing to me, the  
superpower of the world. Perhaps I should try to enslave him...

Fine, be it so. Just don't get too friendly relations with my counterpart,  
it'll be an idiotic thing to do. Look at your counterpart, he just has too  
friendly relations with mines. Probably why your counterpart is still a dumb  
one. And you think it's a good idea to chain me from my world powers? Hah! You  
must be kidding. If I wanted to be so free so much, I can just easily bomb  
those two idiots. I don't need no government to control me. I'm supposed to be  
INDEPENDENT, so it's MY way.

I see. How unfortunate, for you anyways. Yes, don't thank me, go thank my  
government for doing such a stupid thing. Whatever.

You better. You know what I had to do with the world. Go look at Iraq and  
Afghanistan. I basically toppled them. If I must, I can do it to your  
so-called beloved nation as well. You have been warned, North Italy. Go say hi  
to South Italy for me, won't you? He needs a wake up call...

From the Villain of the World  
Alfred F. Jones

Gentilissimo America,

S-So… Y-you consider me a… p-pet? W-Well, I don't have anyone I'd consider like that… W-Well, as long as it keeps England out of my hair and away from my brother…

U-Uh… I-If you say so…

I'll… I'll give him the message…

F-Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I feel like I'm writing as one of the Baltics to Russia… That actually might be what their relationship is like, only in separate countries… Wow, Naru523, you make one really scary 2P America… I mean that in the nicest way possible.**


	147. Saubure IV

I'm not drunk 2p Italy, it really did happen. If you want proof go over to see  
your France he is acting exactly like a feline. So is my France...

1p France: Meow! *purr, purr*

Lucy: Hey it's true! * evil smile*

Saubure: I can't believe I have a friend like her...

France: * licks own arm*

Saubure: Please believe me!

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure- Alice Bonnefoy

Saubure,

*facepalm* If you're so sure, go there yourself… It's really not my problem at all…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: …I have no comment… **


	148. America III

Hey there!

Naw man, I don't think you should be friends with 2P! Iggy. Just stay at your  
brother's house... unless you're back to normal now. Are you back to normal?  
If yes, cool! Now I don't have to worry about you or "you" or... well... uh...  
nevermind! What I'm trying to say - er - write is that if you are back to  
normal then the world is safe once again!

Whew! Don't know what would've happened if you and Italy were swapped still.

And if you aren't back to normal... then forget what I wrote!

From,  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones  
The Hero

P.S. ... I think I felt a disturbance in the force... or maybe I'm just  
hungry...

Ciao America,

Yes, I'm back to normal, thank god for that. Thank you for asking.

Actually, I got revenge on my brother by doing the same to him, but it looks like it's worn off for him already.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

PS. …That… That's not hunger… That's probably because y-your Second Player is around…

**A/N: 2P!America still has Feli spooked… Poor guy… On an unrelated note, the dragons hatch in about 4 hours or so.**


	149. 2P Romano LX Multiple letters

**Because I happened to overlook a few of 2P!Romano's letters, I fell far behind Dogsrule in our little mini-plot. However, being the awesome person she is, she has sent me all the messages I have been lacking so far. Thanks again~!**

!~!~!~!~!

….. I think that they might be a 'little' bit important don't you. OR else you're just deciding to be an asshole and fucking leave me like this.  
….pineapple…? Why the hell would I have that…? And why do you want it?

….

She didn't warn me, I'm not warning you. It's only fair.  
J-just forget it...

!~!~!~!~!

….damn bastard. But what the hell are you so annoyed about with Friday?  
Why? .. does it have anything to do with that doll shit?

….

...One of the side effects, that's all I'll say...

!~!~!~!~!

Heh, along with being allergic to pasta for one month, becoming a girl every Friday for the next two weeks, and super-strength? Hope you have fun with that you bastard. Oh.. and I heard that my 1p counterpart (who's acting like how I'M supposed) is writing to you… how's that working out?

…

W-What? Come cazzo avete sentito parlare di questo?  
Actually, unlike you, he was willing enough to not bother me while he's acting the way you used to.  
((Come cazzo avete sentito parlare di questo?- How the fuck did you hear about that?))

!~!~!~!~!

From Marissa, apparently she's the sorella of someone writing to you. Why? Don't like me knowing about that? Aww… you poor little bastard. Whatever will you do?  
Hmph, shame. Would've been nice to see it bit you in the ass. After payback IS a bitch.  
Oh.. before I forget. Sydney said that when you were switched you were stupid enough to almost get yourself killed. How did you manage to keep that from happening?

….

...Romano, you are aware that I always keep at least two knives on me at all times, right?  
And that... That was because... Nnngg...

!~!~!~!~!

Well… you won't be your normal uptight self with it would you?  
I was watching you the whole time~? That was very nice of me wasn't it~?

…..

You know, Romano, America wrote me recently saying he was sending me some new weapons. I might try testing them out later...  
Wait... What's with that tone of voice?

!~!~!~!~!

… which America…? And… y-you really wouldn't use them.. right?  
Hm? What tone~?

…..

The America from our world… Oh yeah. He said to tell you he says "hi."

Oh no… DAMMIT! Don't tell me it's wearing off!


	150. Visayas X

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Why'd you have to tell my sister? It was going to be so much fun! Uh oh well,  
I've already asked your brother to give 2P Arthur a rag doll...but since he  
didn't use it, I'll probably have to do it myself...-sigh- Luzon and Mindanao  
told on me to my eldest sister, Philippines, and now I'm grounded for a  
month... I don't blame you though, I would've done the same... The Voices are  
pissed though, now they're giving me the silent treatment...

Alyssa Diwata de los Santos/Visayas

Ciao Visayas,

I only said for you to do what you will. I never said I would cover for you or anything. You brought it upon yourself.

…I'm honestly concerned about those voices of yours…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing a Spamano fic that involves dragon riders or something. Of course, I need to think of an actual plot…**


	151. Derbyshire XVII

To Feliciano,

Nope...  
Could you tell Her its not My Dads Fault at all. Someone pinched his  
Spellbooks...  
That would be useful if I wasn't barracaded in my room. I found out he's  
acting like his 2P self today... How's your England?

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Visayas is soo screwed when I get out of my room...

Ciao Evelyn,

Tell her what's not your dad's fault? And I think I know who that someone is…

Wait… He is? Visayas just told me she wasn't able to swap their personalities! How did that happen? I'll have to ask her about this…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Like I said, she claims she didn't do it. I'm not sure if she's telling the truth, though…

**A/N: I'm starting to get ideas for the dragon fanfic~ Maybe I'll be able to write the first chapter soon~**


	152. 2P Romano LXI

O-Oh… t-that was nice of him… H-He really didn't have to…

It's called WORE off, silly Feli. But it's that funny? You really didn't  
need to use that doll after all since it was the same spell

((Thanks for calling me awesome! :D But.. I'm trying to add in some humor…  
to you know.. lighten the mood…))

Well… Y-you know how he is…

WHAT? …Visayas is so dead when I next see her…

**A/N: No problem~ And thanks for the humor, we need that.**


	153. 2P America III

(OOC: lol, thanks I guess. Must've rubbed it off from reading a lot of horror fics)

North Italy

Really? That's rather sad of you. I've kept my states, especially Texas and California, in cells under my house. They're so loud... so I decided to torture some of them. Perhaps you should come visit me so I can teach you one or two about torturing. It's rather fun once you get into the hang of it. I would also advise not thinking too much about Arthur. Who knows what he's up to, the guy. Francis nearly died because he called Arthur the black sheep of Europe. I wouldn't want that to happen to my other pets, don't I? I had to lock Arthur inside a cage for a week because of that.

Honestly, you guys in Europe lack too much power to barely do anything. I give dibs on Russia though for trying to get on my level. Probably China too. The world is kept balance under the three of us... and the troubles that come along are sometimes easily crushed, you know? Actually, you probably don't. Feel great that you're a part of the European Union and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. I would've made you my territory back in World War 2 if Arthur didn't convince me enough. Although your brother wanted to be part of me for some reason (OOC: This happened in real life during the Allied invasion of Sicily; Sicily was campaigning to be the 49th US state). You should have done the same.

Yes, thank YOU for once. The South Italians are becoming a headache somewhat. I'm going to see if my plans to invade them again are acceptable...

The Villain  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. Tell my original that he should stop being obnoxious, stop proclaiming to be the hero, and be a villain. Being a villain is way more better than heroes, the idiot doesn't even know...

Gentilissimo America,

Uh… I-I think I'll pass… Torturing doesn't interest me very much…

Y-You certainly do a good job of that, the three of you… As much as I hate to admit it, I should probably thank Arthur for that… I- I mean- I think I'm fine here as my own country, thank you.

Y-You're planning… to… -!

Oh god…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Oops~ Feli slipped up a few times here and there~ Oh yes, Dogsrule has a fic for 2P!Romano you could check out… but then again, she's scared of 2P!America too… **


	154. 2P Romano LXII

S-Sì… I-I know….

Oh, come now! It was only a bit of fun! There's no harm done. By the way..  
how does that pineapple you're eating taste Feli?

((Guess you know what's on it. XD And yeah.. I figured a little payback  
would help…))

*freezes mid-bite* …Fuck off, Romano.

**A/N: Short response is short. :P **


	155. Maryland III

Dear Feliciano,

O-Oh, is the other version of Dad that scary? Oh dear, I need to go ask Dad  
about that…I'll ask him the next time I go to the capital!

W-What? Why would Visayas want to swap England? Sure, he's a grumpy guy with  
no cooking skills but it's a bit rude to switch someone's personalities. I  
really hope this doesn't persist… I guess I have to postpone my trip to  
the UK…

Yea…siblings can be annoying. What did your Romano do?

Hope to hear from you,  
Maria Jones, Maryland

Ciao Maryland,

Sì… He is… He's been sending threats recently…

I'm not too sure… She claims it has something to do with these voices she has… But either way, he's apparently back to normal now, so I wouldn't worry anymore.

You know that whole personality swapping thing? That's where it started… He swapped my personality for my Original's…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Yay~ One of my dragons hatched~**


	156. Derbyshire XVIII

To Felicanio,

You and your Brother's personality being swaped  
I've been talkin' to Ireland and she's been sayin' that he's been acting  
strangely.  
I might have to consult some ghosts later... That might piss one of them off  
but I don't care.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Nations sometimes lie to save their arses at times. France does it a lot.

Ciao Evelyn,

I thought I told her it was my brother's and my fault?

Acting odd? Nya, that's probably because he decided to get me back again… Oh, shit! Did I just say nya? My brother's going to pay!

Some ghosts? Nya, I'm not sure I get it, but whatever.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I tried translating meow into Italian, but I didn't want to use it… Mioglio? Really?**


	157. Ireland I

Dia duit an Iodáil.

This is Ireland. Otherwise known by my human name as Ciara MacCarthy. You can  
call me whichever you like! How are you?

I find it interesting that there's another version of all the nations. What's  
it like in your world?

I've been talking with your brother lately, and he mentions you sometimes.  
From the sound of it, you two kind of remind me of my relationships with some  
of my deartháireacha ("brothers" in Irish). Though, I don't know you two well  
enough to make assumptions.

May your troubles be less,  
And your blessing be more.  
And nothing but happiness,  
Come through your door.

Ciara MacCarthy (Ireland)  
P.S. (What I added for a closings is an Irish blessing. I hope you like it!)

Ciao Ireland,

Nya, I've been better. My bastard of a brother decided to use some sort of potion to turn me into some sort of cat-hybrid-thing… This damn tail won't stop waving…

Yeah, it's interesting, but… things are really starting to get tense… Nya, they already were, but now everyone needs to be more careful than ever…

We don't get along well at all… Nya, the only time we got along at all was when we went through one of those personality swaps…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Grazie. Nya, I'll probably need it.


	158. Romano VI

Bastard,

First of all, why the fuck would I go bother them? I don't like them, just  
like I don't like you. Second of all, I really want to find a way to come and  
kick your ass because I know you had something to do with this shit I'm  
wearing.

Romano

Ciao Romano,

You're the one who said you liked their personalities better, nya.

And nya, I did tell you not to go off and buy those clothes, but you didn't listen. I told you you'd regret it, but noooo…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: The dragons have hatched~ Little Toby, Pianta, and Zaffiro are so cute~**


	159. 2P Romano LXIII

Oh.. so mean…. But didn't you notice anything /fun/ with it yet…? I think  
I'm starting to. Isn't that right signore gatto?

((And rude. Nice job Feli. XD))

*spits out pineapple* What did you- *sees reflection in nearby mirror* CHE CAZZO? COME HO FATTO ORECCHIE DA GATTO E UNA CODA?

**Che cazzo? Come ho fatto orecchie da gatto e una coda?: What the fuck? How did I get cat ears and a tail?**

**A/N: I hope everyone read that translation~ **


	160. America IV

Hey there!

You're welcome! As the Hero it is my duty to make sure the world is at peace  
and to save the day! Ahahahaha!

Dude, you mean your brother swapped your personalities? How'd he do /that/? I  
thought you guys only appear during times of extreme stress or with Iggy's  
mumbo jumbo magic stuff. Speaking of Iggy, does he still do all the magic  
stuff in your world? I've been hearing rumors that they swapped personalties  
as well... it's not true right?

From,  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones  
The Herp

Ciao America,

Nya, I hope you can help defend _our_ world too… Your second player has been… nya… pretty scary…

Yeah, that's what I said. Nya, surprisingly, he's pretty good with magic.

No, England does not do magic in our world. Nya, he likes to stick with baking and mixing poison in what he makes…

Yeah, Visayas and her "voices" did something to him… Nya, you might want to avoid him for a while…

I think you misspelled "Hero," nya.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas, nya

**A/N: I just discovered a nico singer called Vin… He sings well in both English and Japanese, and even made a scream version on PonPonPon~**


	161. 2P Romano LXIV

Ohh… just because of a small little potion Arthur made due to his own  
personality switch. Awww! Are you cute. ;)

((Kitty 2p Feli… wow.. I wanna see a picture now. XD))

Dammit you mouse-brain! Nya, you'll be crowfood by the time I'm done with you!

**A/N: I wanna **_**draw**_** a picture of it now~ And isn't slang from Warriors fun~?**


	162. 2P America IV

North Italy

Seriously? That's rather bad. I can ask Russia to fix you up, though, so I  
guess I'm not going to bother going to Europe for such a little lesson. Maybe  
France too.

Hmph, I suppose so. Sometimes it's hard to control the mostly world peace, but  
it's fun when you get to injure people. Especially nations. Ever since my last  
spree I've been wanting to test some of my citizens for biological purposes.  
Good thing my immigration system works like a charm. Wait, you don't want to  
live with me? My heart is broken. Just kidding, I would just drag you here  
like you were nothing and I could put you with New York in his cell. I heard  
he likes talking with Italians, so you can have a good life in there.

Of course. My power needs to be extended fully. Mattie's siding with me even  
though he was shaking after I... scolded him in a certain room. North America  
and South America will be all mines, you know. Europe and Africa are so  
next... the world will know my dominance. Even Russia and China combined can't  
stop me.

The Villain  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. Also, go tell South Italy that I'll probably visit him... for...  
political purposes. My damned original is trying to encase me...

(OOC: Yeah I read some of it. I'm considering sending letters as 2P!America  
just for the fun of it :P)

A-America…

No, I… Nya, I think I'll be fine…

Nya, but… W-What kind of testing are you talking about? A-and I really would rather stay here in Italy…

T-Then… Nya… Y-You're going to start another war? I… I really don't like the sound of this, nya…

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Nya… I'll tell him what you told me…

**A/N: Does that mean WWIII will begin in our letters or something? I… I kinda want to write a real fanfic with this, now… It's scary, but it's really cool…**


	163. 2P Romano LXV

Hahahaha now now Feli you should try to say it in Italiano or English.  
Otherwise no one will be able to understand you. But what's the matter?  
Don't you like it? ;)

((Would if I knew what the heck he was saying… XD))

Foxdung! Why am I even talking like this, nya? And no, I don't like it! Nya, I'd give a couple mousetails to get back to normal!

Besides, nya, we have more important things to worry about! America is planning to invade you!

**A/N: I've probably just signed Feli's death warrant… Goodbye, world… T^T**


	164. 2P Romano LXVI

Hmmm… well… who knows how. Perhaps you can ask Arthur about it. ;)

... ASPETTA! L-L'America ha detto che sta per fare cosa? P-Perché è...? E-E  
perché così all'improvviso...?

((ASPETTA! L-L'America ha detto che sta per fare cosa? P-Perché è...? E-E  
perché così all'improvviso...? - WAIT! A-America said he's going to do  
what? W-Why is he…? A-And… why so suddenly….?

Is not fair…. TT))

Nya… I'll probably have to do that… But I still hate that piece of foxdung…

I wish I knew, nya… That foxhearted excuse of a nation said something about extending his power fully… Nya, I have no idea what he's thinking…


	165. America V

Hey there!

As the Hero I would be glad to protect your world. Just so you know my heoric  
duties just don't apply to my world but to all worlds that may be out there!  
Even to other planets like Tony's! Hmmm... now that I think about it, does my  
counterpart still have Tony? Maybe Tony has a 2P! self like everyone else...

Your Iggy /cooks/? Does it turn out all burnt and junk like my Iggy? And he  
puts /poison/ in his foods? What the heck? Who does that?

I better go and warn everyone that another one of us has switched  
personalities... Oh God, I hope Iggy's children are okay! Well, as the Hero I  
must go and save the world!

From,  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

The Hero

P.S. Hahaha! I put the "Herp" by accident in my last letter, isn't that  
hilarious?

Ciao America,

Nya, grazie America. I'll be sure to call on you when we need you.

I can't say I've ever met Tony. Nya, maybe your Second Player locked him up like he said he did to his states…

Yes, nya, but no it doesn't look burned. And I guess he does that… And my brother, too, on certain occasions nya…

Yeah, you do that.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Your second player knows I've been talking to you. We'll have to keep our correspondence on the downlow…

**A/N: I keep picking up dragons I don't want… -_- I have to try to remember not to get that egg again…**


	166. 2P Romano LXVII

Have fun with that. ;)

... didn't he already do enough during both world wars..? /That/ wasn't  
enough for him…? *sighs* I guess… we'd better make preparations… Now.

((Wow.. guess he can be serious too..))

Nya, I already spoke to his Original. He's willing enough to help us. Nya, maybe you should call Spain, since he'll be willing enough to defend you from America.

**A/N: This feels more like a real fanfic than a letter fic…**


	167. Maryland IV

Dear Feliciano,

I'm frightened to think what me and my sibling's counterparts are like if  
Dad's like that in your world…

That's good! I guess I can start packing up for my trip! Thank you for  
letting me know, Feliciano!

Ah…well that sounds pretty horrific. How did it feel to have your  
personality switched? If you don't want to answer…but I'm just  
curious…

From,

Maria Jones, Maryland

Ciao Maryland,

Nya, they actually might not be as bad as him… America told me he has them locked up… Then said he wants to teach me how to torture people using them… Nya…

It was no problem, nya.

I've answered that question for someone else already. Nya, it was kind of like I was possessed or something… *shudders*

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I've reignited my love of drawing last night~ I'll be uploading three pictures on my deviantart account in a little while~**


	168. London II

Hello again.

Dangerous and exciting? Sounds like it would be fun to spend a day or two over  
there!

Avoid your guys' America... got it.

I have a question? What is your favourite book? Mine is The Alchemyst by  
Michael... or any of the Nicholas Flamel books by him. The only one I haven't  
red yet is The Enchantress, which I have on hold at the library.

Have a great day!

London

Ciao London,

Nya, not at this time, it isn't… America has been threatening to fully extend his power…

My favorite book, nya? I really don't have one… Books in our world are different than books in yours… Nya, I do sort of enjoy **Conduit** by S. Bel.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Conduit, actually, would have been a real book. However, the author gave up on it and decided to work on some other book. I knew the author and she let me read it. I could probably make a Hetalia fanfic based on it, but I won't, in case she decides to go ahead and write it. And no, S. Bel is not her real name.**


	169. Ireland II

Dia duit an Iodáil.

Well, you kind of deserved it, lad.*smirks after reading the comment on the  
tail* Sounds cute!

At least you weren't changed fully into a cat. I was changed into an Irish  
setter way back when my world's England, one of my younger deartháireacha,  
was learning magic. Oi.

Oh, I hope that nothing bad is happening! What's going on, lad?

Siblings. At least you have one. I've got four deartháireacha. Fun. I can  
understand that.

May the wings of the butterfly kiss the sun.  
And find your shoulder to light on.  
To bring you luck, happiness and riches.  
Today, tomorrow and beyond.  
Ciara MacCarthy  
P.S. (You're welcome. It's my pleasure!)

Ciao Ireland,

Foxdung! He's the one who started it, nya!

Well, I guess there's that. Nya, but really? He did?

Well, it looks like World War Three is about to start. Nya, America already told me he's planning on invading South Italy. If you could help, I would greatly appreciate it. My brother and I need all the help we can get.

Rispondimi presto,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I keep slacking off…**


	170. 2P Romano LXVIII

Hm.. that should be very helpful. If anyone can get into his head who better  
than his counterpart? Did he fight him once before?

And sì, I'm already trying to call him. He'll love an excuse to attack  
America. He hates him almost as much as he does Arthur. And that's really  
saying a lot. ;)

((I knows… Weird.))

I think so. Nya, he said something about a Civil War.

Good. We'll have to get all the help we can get against him, nya…

**A/N: Well, the pictures are up now~ Everyone can go see them at my DeviantArt account, HRExChibitaliaGerita.**


	171. Derbyshire XIX

To Felciano,

I don't know about that, you could of told me...  
Great your turning into a cat...  
I'm a English county full of Ghosts and stories of the Devil. It's kind of  
hard to not notice them around... I usually speak to ghosts that are important  
to my county.

from  
Ebelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn,

Nya, well I'm sorry about that.

You can blame my brother for that…

Really, nya? That sounds really interesting. But what kind of ghost would you consider an "important" ghost?

Nya, rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Gotta write all these responses…**


	172. 2P America V

North Italy

I see. Just be warned that Russia might do... something creepy. I heard he's  
been doing something to the Baltics. Even I'm a little hesitant to him, oddly.

Oh, just some new poison my scientists created. I heard they've been working  
pretty good, so I've been wanting to test it on other people. Perhaps I'll do  
it on one of the Latin American nations...

War can be fun. Russia's siding me with this one, I think. I don't know about  
China, but he has been modernizing his armies and saying that he'll support us  
two, so that's fine. I heard nothing from Japan though, I wonder what he's up  
to now. Arthur and Francis seems to be doing nothing, those bastards. Why am I  
telling you this, you ask? Of course, I'm just waiting... for him.

The Villain  
Alfred F. Jones

America,

N-nya… W-well, thank you for the warning, at least…

P-poison? W-which nation do you want to try it on, nya?

I-I don't see war as fun… But… if you're going to go to war, I-I will oppose you. Nya, me and my brother both. B-but… who are you waiting for?

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: So now the alliances are starting to form… A couple songs from the FMAB soundtrack started playing. It really set the mood…**


	173. Mindanao and Luzon I

Dear 2P Lovino,

Hi, Visayas's younger siblings here...Luzon with my annoying younger sister,  
Mindanao

Mindanao: Your only older by four minutes idiot.

Shut up. We're writing to you about Visayas... Please don't try to kill her,  
it'll just turn out disastrous...

Mindanao: Yeah...it'll be your knives against millions of Aswangs &  
monsters...and Slenderman...

Plus, this happened already once... It ended with there almost being a  
friggin' war and our eldest sister, Philippines, grounding us for a whole  
year...

Please Don't Start a War, We Already Have to Deal With Dumpling Face, Japan, &  
Malaysia,

Danildo/Luzon & Marissa/Mindanao

P.S. Our economy can't support a war...

P.S.S. Mindanao: Only because you, 'dear' brother, ALWAYS TAKE MY MONEY AND  
WON'T GRANT ME INDEPENDENCE.

P.S.S.S. Shut up! Just because you want independence, doesn't mean you have to  
throw a freakin' rebellion everytime! And I don't take your money!

P.S.S.S. Mindanao: So you take my money and never return it?

P.S.S.S.S. No! This is useless! Just send the letter already!

Ciao, you two…

Nya, look. I wouldn't really kill her. Maybe I'd just maim her horribly, but I wouldn't really kill her.

Besides, I think Derbyshire is the one who _really _wants to kill her for what she did to England. I don't really care about that, though.

As for war, I won't start one with you. However, the America of our world has been sending threats, and there is the high possibility of us going to war against him.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

PS. I would ask you to assist my brother and I, but if you're really that bad off I'll leave it alone.


	174. 2P England I

'ello Feli

Hi! I just heard from my darling Alfie that you were accepting letters! Even from our counterparts! How exciting! Have you recieved anything from my stuffy, boring counterpart? Personally I believe he needs to lighten up and have some fun... maybe we can share a cupcake or something. (I will /not/ eat that thing he calls food!)

Oh Butterscotch! I got off topic didn't I? Hehe Silly me

Right, anyway I just wanted to see how you were doing No one really visits me anymore and I don't see you guys outside the rare meetings we have... except for my dear Alfie, Mattie and Francis. Speaking of Francis did you know he tried to kill me /again/? Of course it didn't work and of course I had to retaliate with my trusty knife and a few cupcakes so we might not see him for a while... or I might not see him for a while... he's such a silly billy Doesn't he realize that a few bombs in my kitchen won't kill me? He is so funny at times...

I got off track again didn't I?

Well, I think we should get together and have some lovely tea and sweets soon. I always have some with your brother but never with you and it would make me ever so happy if you came over and visit! What kind of - OH! My cupcakes are done Well, I suppose that I should end this letter now shouldn't I? Please write back soon!

Love  
Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Do you know why some of the other countries have been trying to kill me? If you had anything to do with it maybe I should pay /you/ a visit soon

Ugh… It's you, nya… *throws sharpened knife at picture hanging on wall*

Oh… Uh… H-he told you that, did he? Nya, I only got one letter from him, but it's much preferable to talking to you. How my brother stands you, I'll never know.

Well, thanks to that damn personality switch you and your Original went through, nya, my brother used one of the potions you made to turn me into some cat-hybrid thing. Be sure to thanks France for me for trying to kill you.

Nya, like hell I'll come visit you. Wasn't the time I swapped personalities with my Original enough?

Vanno all'inferno

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Best! Distraction! Ever! Whoever made that youtube video is one of the most epic people in the world! watch?v=gIJktJDnJq0&feature=related That person needs to make a full length version. And sub it in English. That was just pure epicness~!**


	175. Derbyshire XX

To Feliciano,

Any Ghost that were Helpful to the UK/World and Ghosts of people who died in  
accidents... mostly its accidents...*Cries*  
I'll blame your brother all right... How's 2P England?

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Sorry for the tear stains... I was listening to 'Who wants to live  
forever' by Queen and I remembered something that happened in 1948.

Ciao Evelyn,

Nya, well give them my regards, then.

Tch… That piece of foxdung? Nya, just as bee-brained and cheerful as ever…

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

PS. Nya, what happened? I apologize if I'm prying.

**A/N: Great Starclan! I can barely remember any of the slang the Clans use!**


	176. 2P Romano LXIX

Well.. that's helpful… I've already spoken to Ireland and she's more  
than willing to help. In fact, she even better at magic that her fratello.

Sì…. We really will won't we?

((Already did! XD))

Really? Nya, good for her, then. If she's better than England, I wonder…

Nya, I was going to ask Luzon and Mindanao, but they're apparently broke…

**A/N: I know~ I was telling everyone else~**


	177. Mindanao and Luzon II

Dear 2P Feliciano,

Uh, that's...good? Well, better then expected I guess.

Mindanao: I'd be glad to assist you if my stupid siblings would grant me  
independence...

Get over your stupid rebellious stage already! It's already been more than a  
century! Plus, remember what Philippines said? That if you don't get over it,  
she'll hand you over to America!

Mindanao: DON'T REMIND ME. Ugh, this is like the Moro Rebellion all over  
again...

A message for the Derbyshire girl, uh, sorry about my older sister... But rest  
assured, it'll be taken care of!

Mindanao: If anything I should've told her that! I am 'The Land of Promise'  
after all!

More like the Land of Terrorists...

Mindanao: A-At least it's not my fault so much of our government is corrupted!

Sorry About Visayas,

Danildo/Luzon & Marissa/Mindanao

Ciao you two,

Nya, you two should stop fighting.

I'll be sure to tell her that.

Stammi bene, nya

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Kuroneko's verson of Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro is to **_**die**_** for… I was listening to it while answering this…**


	178. Romano VII

Dear Bastard,

But it's your damn fault I was wearing it! I really hate you. Not just because  
of the clothes. I have no fucking idea why, but I just don't like you at all.  
You seem like a smartass. Just because of that I'm going to keep messing with  
you, bastard.

Romano

Ciao Romano,

Nya, I already said, I told you _not_ to buy them. If you don't like them, you can burn them.

Well, it'll be easier to deal with you than a certain someone I know, at least, nya.

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I've been listening to some pretty creepy music recently… I'm reluctant to answer the next letter too… 2P America scares me…**


	179. 2P America VI

North Italy

... Did your brother did something to you? It's odd seeing you write that way.  
Russia should really, really fix you up...

I'm not sure. Most likely I'll test it on Arthur. Arthur's beginning to  
frustrate me because of his damned cupcakes and all, what the hell is up with  
him? I'd prefer his original, to be honest. Sigh.

It's always fun to see the people dying, especially when they're crying for  
help and all. It's hilarious. I also talked a bit with Russia and his original  
seems to feel the same. Wonderful. Well, I'm not all surprised that you would  
oppose me anyways. It's sad when pets don't obey their masters.

Who am I waiting for? You should already know, Feliciano Vargas. My original,  
of course. I am going to destroy him like what he did to me in the Civil War.  
I will show him the true power of the United States of America... no one will  
be in my way.

I've also met a friend who knows you, when you were under Austria's rule. He  
is going to be a valuable card when I get hold of him...

The Villain

The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

America,

Nya… Yes he did… B-but I think I know a way to get back to normal…

Really? Nya, well at least he won't bother me anymore…

I-I don't really see that as fun. And don't call me a pet, nya. Somehow, one way or another, w-we will defeat you.

Nya, I wouldn't count on you beating him. He defeated you before, he could do it again.

A… friend? Nya, what are you… No… It couldn't be… H-he's dead. There's no way… Stop lying to me, nya!

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: There really is just one person that could be… Ah! The feels! The feels are too much! **


	180. Maryland V

Dear Feliciano,

First…um...your writing is a little strange. I guess Lovino really did do  
something to you…

O-Oh dear! That is a little bit scary…by the way is there something going on  
in your world involving that guy? Like a war? I saw some of the other letters  
but I didn't know if they were true or not. If it's true then I wish you  
luck…

Ah, so it's basically something that I don't want to experience in my  
life! Great…just great…

From,

Maria Jones, Maryland

Ciao Maryland,

Nya, yes he did… Mousebrained idiot…

Yeah… America's Second Player has decided to go to war with the rest of us… Russia and China are allying themselves with him, but… Nya, some of what he's said is a little… unsettling… He also plans on destroying your father. Tell him to be careful, nya.

Right…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Listening to Vin's cover of Cloud. It goes along well with WWIII, or at least the video does…**


	181. 2P America VII

North Italy

Good. I don't want my little pets to be in such a weird matter.

Seriously? Horrible of you to see that sadism isn't fun. I should call both  
Russias for you then... I wonder what would happen? Hah! Don't be idiotic. I'm  
the superpower of this world, can such little petty nations team up to try to  
defeat the three powerful nations of the world? I wouldn't count on th-

... Why the hell is there, like, magic things in my house? What the hell did  
you do?

... Anyways, as I was TRYING to say, don't be too hopeful that you'll defeat  
us easily. I have already devised a plan to take over Europe along with Mattie  
and Russia. Oh, yes, I forgot that I forced Canada to be on my side, god he  
can be weak sometimes. He'll still be useful one way or another, though.  
Perhaps I should train him.

We'll see, Feliciano. Our powers are evenly matched, if not that I'm powerful  
over him. I've trained for over a century for this time to come, y'know. I've  
seen the two worlds wars - heck, even the Cold War was terrifying.

It's always joyful to see your reactions, Feliciano. He's not dead. I don't  
lie. Face the facts, North Italy. Or should I call you.. Italia?

The Villain  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. He oddly looks like Germany... I wonder why.

America,

Nya, I thought I told you not to call me your pet anymore.

I'm fine without you calling Russia. Nya. it takes more than strength to win a war. I _know_ we will defeat you. It looks like Ireland's making good on her promise, too.

But, nya, he's seen war too. Maybe they weren't as devastating in his world, but he has been through them. And he won't be alone, either.

No… Nonononono… It can't be… _He_ can't be… Leave him out of this, dammit!

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. W-What are you saying?

**A/N: I see a bit of my inner KH fan showing… Now it feels like Ventus yelling at Vanitas before the final battle…**


	182. Oklahoma XII

Dear Feliciano,  
Your brother loves the Spains, he just won't admit it...but he got all grumpy  
on subject y'all's Spain...  
He's back to normal from what I've heard...but what's the whole "invasion" and  
the "attacking" talk?  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((I. Love. Camp. XD So many chapters!))

Ciao Maria,

Nya, I already knew that… I don't know how Spain can stand that mousebrain…

Yes, he's back to normal, and took the first opportunity he had to turn me into some sort of cat hybrid, nya.

Well, your father's Second Player has decided to go ahead and invade our country… Your father has agreed to help, nya, but his Second Player said that he's been training for the moment he can defeat his Original… We'll be facing Russia and China, too. And… he also mentioned… _Him_, nya…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I know~ My mom was shocked, and now she wants me to start making money off what I write. She doesn't understand the purpose of **_**fan**_**fiction…**


	183. Saubure V

Bonjour 2p Italy,

Everything is back to normal now with France at least I hope. So I heard that  
America's 2p is starting a war in your world. I can help you out as will my  
army of Vampire Bats that I am able to control. I also sent a vial of the  
antidote to cure your cat problem.

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure Alice Bonnefoy

Ciao Saubure,

Nya, that's good… I guess…

Yes, he is. And grazie. We'll need all the help we can get, nya.

You do? Grazie! But… It doesn't have any side effects like the doll Visayas gave me, does it? Thanks to her, I'm stuck as a girl all day…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I almost forgot that today is Friday. Which means that Feli has become a girl~**


	184. Derbyshire XXI

To Feliciaco,

I'll Pass on your regards...  
Thats good 'e's back ter normal then...  
Its alright accidents...  
In 1948 there was a Plane crash in the North of My county. The Plane belonged  
to the USA. It was a B-29 Superfortress.  
There was fog above Bleaklow and there was a radar fault...  
The B-29's radar didn't pick up the peak of the hill and hit it... All of this  
happened in the Moors and all 7 crew members died... The reck of the plane is  
still there and there is a mormorial for the crew members...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

(A/N: The plane accidents true... I've seen it for myself... I hope all 7  
members of the crew rest in peace)

Ciao Evelyn,

Nya, yes, but now the bastard won't take sides in the war…

That really happened, nya? I'm sorry that it happened, then.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: A moment of silence for them, then. … … … **


	185. 2P America VIII

(OOC: just posted a preview on 2P!America's battle plan of Italy on DA, check  
it out if you haven't yet :P)

North Italy

You're not my boss, little Italy. I can say anything what I can to you.

Whatever you say. And we'll see about that, Italy. We will win this war, and  
the world will be under our knees. Ireland's original? Damn her and her magic  
abilities... that tiny problem will be fixed soon.

Of course he has. I'm not that stupid, Feliciano. I've known he has been  
through tiring wars like ours, but I can be stronger. Soon our rivalry will be  
solved soon. And I know he's not alone. Even though how obnoxious he is, he  
can be... friendly... It's weird.

Hehe. Don't worry, Italy. He just wants to see you, so I'm bringing him with  
me when we meet in war...

The Villain  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. What do you mean? They look the same.

(OOC: Oh cool, I like KH too! lol)

America,

Nya, don't be so sure of yourself. And just what are you planning to do to Ireland?

I know better than to call you a mouse-brain, nya. And it is weird, but I think that's why he's been around so long. Nya, it must help him form stronger alliances.

No… Don't you _dare_ hurt him, nya!

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Hmm… I haven't heard from Germany since this began… I wonder… But that map really was awesome! If anyone reading this hasn't seen it, you should check it out!**


	186. Oklahoma XIII

Dear Feliciano,

*Holds back laugh* Wow, so your a neko now? Our Japan would be so proud!  
What the heck is wrong with that guy? And he has Russia and China with him,  
too? Looks like y'all will need some help, and that's just what I'm gonna do!  
...As soon as I find a way over there...No one messes with my friends and gets  
away with it! But, um, who's "him"? 2P!America has problems if he thinks that  
he'll win!  
Time to see if England still knows some transporting spells!  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Maria,

Nya, I don't see what's so funny about this… And why would he be proud?

Grazie. Nya, your help will be greatly appreciated. If your England won't help you get over here, I'm sure my brother could find a way. He can use magic too, even if he's not the most skilled and is a pain in the ass, nya.

Him? Uh… Well, have you ever heard of the Holy Roman Empire in your world?

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I've had Paint it White on hold at the library for a while now, and it just came in today~ I'm going to go pick it up later, and watch the scene with Chibitalia and HRE shouting each other's names again and again~**


	187. Saubure VI

No the antidote does not have any side affects. I already got France to drink  
it and he was cured immediately.

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure Alice Bonnefoy

Oh, grazie a dio! I drank the antidote as soon as I read your letter. If only it could get rid of the doll's side effects too…

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: So he isn't a cat anymore… I'm not sure whether I'm happy or sad about that…**


	188. 2P Romano LXX

Sì. Well… that's what I heard anyway can't say for certain but.. it's  
better than nothing vero?

Oh.. I'm sure we can find someone else to help. What about the couch potato?

((Oh… XD))

True, true… Saubure said she would help too. Something about vampire bats... She also gave me the antidote for that spell you used on me.

I don't know about him… I haven't heard from him in a while, since I began this whole letters thing. And America keeps saying he's found someone who looks like him… But if what he's implying is true…

**A/N: Stupid internet… Why won't it work? I have to keep going down to the basement and resetting it…**


	189. Maryland VI

Dear Feliciano,

W-What? He's planning on attacking Dad? Oh dear…

I don't really know what good it'll do to warn him…I'm not very  
confident he'll either listen to me or even believe me. But I still need to  
try! I'll call him! Oh wait…I should just head to the capital. Yea,  
that's the best plan. He might not believe me if it's over the phone…

Wait, I can't just sit back and do nothing! I...I will see if I can do  
anything. I mean, I can't just sit here crabbing while that guy's after Dad!  
Oh this is scary. I need to call Delaware...after I get to the capital...and I  
swear if a deer gets in my way...

Sorry, I-I gotta go,

Maryland

((The plot is slowly thickening. Can't wait to see what happens next! :D ))

Ciao Maryland,

Yes, he is. I don't like it any more than you do…

Knowing your father, however, he'll probably want to fight even more if he hears about this. If you can help, I would greatly appreciate it.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Stupid internet… It won't work on any computer… I have to keep restarting it, and even then it won't work… My dad tried fixing it last night, but now it seems worse…**


	190. Ireland III

Dia duit an Iodáil.

Oh really? _; What did your deartháir do?

Aye, Inglaterra (England) did. Luckily, Escocia (Scotland) intervened before  
the spell became permanent.

Aye, Feliciano, I'd love to help you two! I don't like the fact that the  
bastard thinks that he can push others around and be in control of everything.  
I happen to know some spells that would make the lad regret even attempting  
it.

May your troubles be less,  
And your blessing be more.  
And nothing but happiness,  
Come through your door.

Ciara MacCarthy

P.S. (I have told your deartháir that I'd help. I'd be happy, too!)

Ciao Ireland,

The mousebrained idiot thought it would be a good idea to swap my personality with my Original's. Nya, and now I'm part cat.

P-permanent? Nyaaa! You have to get me back to normal! Per favore!

Thank Starclan! Grazie. We're indebted to you for this.

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: For some reason, a lot of the text is purple… O_o**


	191. Ireland IV

Dia duit an Iodáil.

How are things holding up in your world? I've been using some minor spells to tick off that bastard in your world. Apparently, it's been working!~ Don't worry, I do intend to use the spells I spoke of, it's just I'm a wee hesitant, lad. It's been quite a while since I've used them and I prefer not to use them unless completely necessary.

I've read a couple of his letters, and what does he mean by "that tiny problem will be fixed soon"? Also, the leathcheann needs to learn some manners and learn his place. Scriú go bastaird! He's going to learn not mess with an Irishwoman. If you have spell/potion requests, just ask!~

And, really? *raises an eyebrow* Your deartháir was the one who started it? What did he do? *sighs*

Go dtí an chéad uair eile (until next time),

Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ciara,

Things are okay for now… But I won't count on it staying that way for long. It's only a matter of time until he makes his move… Once again, I am grateful for your help.

I am almost afraid to know what he means by that. And grazie, I'll be sure to ask when I need anything.

He's the one who swapped my personality with my Original's first. After I repeatedly told him not to…

Stammi bene,

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I can't read war maps too well, so I'm not sure which of the events Naru outlined will happen first… But that map looks more amazing every time I see it. …Crap! I realized I haven't posted the reply to Ireland's third letter! I'll post that before I post this!**


	192. America VI

Hey there!

He knows? Hmm... I'd hoped we'd get the element of suprise on him... well, he  
/is/ me in a sense and no one can get the better of me! Ahahaha! But, getting  
down to business, do you have a battle plan? What about any defenses or  
weapons? What kind of weapons do I have in your world?

I'll try and see if anyone from my world will help protect you against my  
counterpart.

From,

The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

The Hero

Ciao Alfred,

Unfortunately, yes, he does. But, why are you saying that like it's a good thing?

My brother and I will try to figure that out. In the meantime, however, we're also seeking help. I know that he has several different bombs and poisons, but other than that I'm not sure.

Please do. We will need all the help we can get.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	193. 2P England II

'Ello Feli!

What do you mean "it's me"? What's wrong with me? That hurts my feelings  
Feli...

Your brother and I are friends because we get along! Plus he /loves/ my  
cupcakes!

Don't remind me about that... I was stuck as that stuffy, boring old  
counterpart of mine! At least I had access to his things - oh! and his kitchen  
as well! I left some delicious treats for his children! Well, at least it's  
only a potion! Those things will wear off soon and unlike my counterpart's  
magic I have antidotes and other potions that can change you back! Plus  
they're a lot easier to brew... it's like baking!

I will! Encouragement from Italy will always brighten France's day!

Spending time with you has no limit! You're /so/ much fun to be around! Just  
like my darling Alfie!

Oh! I heard that Alfie is planning on invading you! I suggest you get ready to  
die! Or taken over as it's super hard for us Nations to die! I myself won't be  
helping during the invasion as it's such a bore! I'd much rather spend my time  
baking delicious cupcakes and talking to my fairy friends! Oh, and spending  
time in Wonderland! That reminds me I should see how my Wonderland citizens  
are doing! I haven't had tea with the Hatter or the March Hare in /such/ a  
long time!

Love,  
Arthur Kirkland

P.S. What kind of cupcake would you like?

P.P.S. Say hi to your brother for me!

Bastard,

At least I didn't have to deal with you when you swapped personalities. And… SHIT! You actually- Ugh… You bastard.

You really are an idiot if you think like that. Did all those poisons go to your head or something? Oh wait. They already did.

Coward.

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Go screw yourself.


	194. 2P America IX

North Italy

Tch. I can be what I want. You can't change that. And Ireland? Let's just say  
that it'll be the same with my states. Perhaps even take away her powers.

You better, Italy. And yes, he has unfortunately been around for... too long.  
I'm not underestimating him, though, we are one person, yet different.

I'm not hurting him, North Italy. He is just going to be a useful trump card.  
I'm not too sure about your grandfather, though... and or should I say,  
Ancient Rome?

This is going to be short, as there's going to be a meeting between me, China,  
Russia, and Mattie.

Addio, Italy.

The Villain  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

America,

You do realize that she is safe in her own world for the time being?

Huh… He said very much the same thing too…

Wait… What does Old Man Rome have to do with this? I was there when he died!

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I procrastinate way to much… Someone needs to hit me or something…**


	195. Oklahoma XIV

Dear Feliciano,  
Well, I'm pretty sure Japan made nekos...Or at least his people did.  
*Flips through spell book* Okay let me just-here it is! *Grins* Look out,  
second players, here I come!  
W-wait...Holy Roman Empire? As in, /the/ Holy Roman Empire that died a long  
time ago? France told me about him when I was still living in his house...So,  
he's alive in your world, France didn't kill him? Wow...I wonder...how Italy  
wil take this...France said something about the two being close.  
Okay, see you on the flip side-whatever the hell that means-Ugh, just see you  
soon.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Maria,

Ugh… Well, that must have just been in your world. I highly doubt our Japan would have done stuff like that…

Be careful when you come, though. We're up against several world superpowers.

Yeah… Him… I guess he wasn't killed after all…

See you soon

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I wonder what 2P!HRE will be like? I can't wait to find out~**


	196. 2P Romano LXXI

AWWWW! So you won't be part gatto anymore! *sigh* why must you be so  
uptight….?

…. Looks like him? W-What does that mean…?

((Well FF looked like it was acting weird yesterday anyway. :/))

Don't call me uptight. Ever.

Then… Then the person he has is… Is… Holy Roman… Empire…

**A/N: *squealing wordlessly and writhing on the floor from the feels that writing this short sentence brought me***


	197. Derbyshire XXII

To Feliciano,

What war? I might pursuade dad to help... I mean if there is one going to  
happen...  
I'll send some really old bomb designs that helped the Allies to win WWII...  
again if there really is going to be one...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Do you want the bomb Designs?

Ciao Evelyn,

The America of our world has declared war on my brother and I, trying to bring us under his rule. If you could get your father to help, that would be a huge help to us.

Grazie, we may need them. And there _will_ be a war.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Yes, please.

**A/N: I think this is the most serious letter fic in existence. Maybe it's a good thing I didn't put humor as a category. **


	198. Ireland V

Dia duit an Iodáil,

Okay. Good, lad. Let me know if anything strange or bad starts to happen over  
there. Oh, you're welcome, lad! I wouldn't ever let any of my cairde  
("friends" in Irish) face something like this alone.

Aye, that worries me, too. Alright, then! I'll be waiting!

Aye, lad. Some spells may become permanent after a certain amount of time.  
I've cast a spell, but it won't do anything if you are already back to normal.  
With this letter, I've included a potion that will activate the spell to  
change you back to normal if you drink it. You need to drink all of it, no  
matter how repulsive it tastes. :D (I'm going to have fun watching this!)

So that's what your deartháir did? I wish I could have witnessed it! *smirks  
and laughs for a moment*

Go dtí an chéad uair eile (until next time),

Ciara MacCarthy

I will. And thank you.

You may want to be careful. America explained that to me that he plans to take you captive, and possibly strip you of your powers.

That won't be necessary anymore. Saubure sent me the antidote already, but grazie anyway.

Non vedo cosa c'è di così divertente ...

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Non vedo cosa c'è di così divertente: I don't see what's so funny**

**A/N: I bred Switzerland and Austria's dragons together… And I'm not even a SwissAus fan…**


	199. Maryland VII

Dear Feliciano,

You're probably right. Oh Dad...

So after I talked to Delaware, I decided to head on over to your world with  
some war ships! I may not be the best fighter on land, but I can at least do  
something on the sea. So I'll be heading your way soon enough!

See you later,

Maria Jones, Maryland

Ciao Maryland,

Grazie. I really appreciate your help.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I randomly decided to go on Omegle as I worked on this. The person I met asked me to RP as 2P Italy~ I was so happy~**


	200. Oklahoma XV

Dear Feliciano,  
Huh, what's he like then?  
Fair warning, but I kinda just used the spell, and, well, I think I'm in  
y'alls America. Looks like me and Texas's border but...diffrent. Makes sense,  
though, becuase I /was/ already near the border in my world. *Pulls out whip*  
Time to check around...  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Scary, a gourmet cook, and not Italy-loving :3))

Ciao Oklahoma,

He only ever gives long and vague answers, the only person he trusts is China, he's a bit theatrical, and he prefers to let other people do his dirty work for him.

What? SHIT! Get the hell out of there right now! I repeat! Get the hell out of there right now!

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I dunno… America keeps telling him that HRE wants to see him, at least…**


	201. 2P Romano LXXII

*laughs* But I do it all the time Feli. Or did you forget that already? But  
just don't throw a hissy fit like a gatto. ;)

C-Che cosa…? B-But isn't he supposed to be….?

((Whoa… short but epic… O_o))

Rrrr…

I know… I thought so too…

**A/N: I wonder if the Omegle RP is going to be uploaded as a fanfic or something? It certainly seems like a good one so far~**


	202. Oklahoma XVI

Dear Feliciano,  
So he's a drama-llama? *Laughs* Sorry, I've been hanging around Nevada to  
much...  
Get the fuck out of where? This place is practically a ghost town! *Sighs*  
Fine, fine, I saw some sort of building that looked abandoned, so I'll try to  
figure something out there. *Looks around* This place is seriously fucked  
up...No doubt that the Second Player states are dead is this is how the whole  
country looks.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((O.o He wants to meet him? Well, maybe Feliciano can charm him, then go all  
bad-assery and stab 'im))

Ciao Oklahoma,

I'm not sure what you mean, but… I guess?

Get out of America! He said in one of his letters he has the states locked up so he can torture them! I don't know what he'll do to you if he figures out you're there!

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I'm gonna have nightmares tonight… I watched the video for Bacterial Contamination several times in a row… Really bad idea when your computer freezes up at all the wrong moments…**


	203. 2P Romano LXXIII

Awww love you too Feli. ;)

But… how….?

((I kind of want to see it… XD))

I wish I knew… America said he'll be his trump card or something…

**A/N: Unfortunately, I was kicked off the computer before we could finish that roleplay…**


	204. 2P America X

North Italy

Sorry about the blood. Alaska came back with some dead bodies, so yeah. Arthur  
also came over with... some... I don't even know what he even took with him...  
some weird cupcakes...

Yes, I know she's safe for the time being. I'm just waiting for the right  
moment to attack.

Exactly. Even he can be serious sometimes.

When a nation "dies", Italy, they are still connected to the world. So in  
technical terms, your grandfather is still here in the world (although I'm not  
sure what's he doing at the moment... do I even want to know?). I don't know  
how it works, but that's how it goes.

The Villain  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. We should totally do something to Arthur after this war is over... I mean  
seriously, he's annoying...

America,

Uh… I see… But I thought you said you had the states locked up?

So Old Man Rome is still around… I really don't want to know what he's up to either…

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. …I think I'll pass.

**A/N: Short response is short. :P**


	205. Maryland VIII

Dear Feliciano,

Well, your world is certainly...different than ours. Everything here is pretty  
unsettling, especially my place. When I first got sent here with the ships I  
was still in the bay and...well...it doesn't look like anything can live in  
these waters...

I'm heading towards the Mediterranean at the moment. I won't get to see you  
personally, though. My ship and another ship is just going to hang around the  
Strait of Gibraltar. That way if anybody tries to attack by water, we can give  
you a heads up and maybe stall if we can.

Good luck to you!

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

P.S. If you see any ships with the Maryland flag on it, please don't attack  
them...

Ciao Maria Anne,

Sì, it certainly is, isn't it? Believe it or not, our world actually is livable. I guess the animals adapted in order to survive here.

So you'll be between Portugal and Algeria, huh? That's a good location.

Be careful out there

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. I'll be sure to pass that message along to my troops.

**A/N: This… This is hardly a letter fic anymore! Should I change the summary or something?**


	206. Ireland VI

Dia duit Italy,

W-WHAT? Why that bastard! Go raibh maith agat for the warning and advice.  
*laughs coldly* I read often, thus, I happen to know a lot of the history of  
different countries. I've learned my mistakes and I'm used to war. I've been  
through multiple hardships, wars, and battles already. The bastard won't know  
what hit him.

Oh, good! I'm glad to see that you are back to normal, lad!

*laughs* You might understand, perhaps, if you looked at it from my  
perspective, my cara ("friend" in Irish).

I've read a few of your other letters, and what is this about...H-Holy Roman  
Empire? And, Ancient Rome? Lad, pray, tell me, please? Ancient Rome was the  
one who initially taught me Latin...

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ciara,

Well, then I guess I don't have to worry about you too much. Just be sure not to underestimate him.

Well… If it had been my brother who had turned into a cat, then I would laugh… But not when it's me.

America said he was going to use … _them_… as a trump card… I'm afraid to know how, though…


	207. Derbyshire XXIII

To Feliciano,

I tried to convince Dad and he said 'maybe if it gets serious' so I took that  
as a yes. It usually means yes.  
Why does America want to invade you?  
The blueprints are from Sir Barnes Wallis and you'll have to modify some  
bombers.  
Oh yeah tell 2P America to drop dead he sounds like an Arse and a big one at  
that.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. All the blueprints are enclosed  
P.P.S. Could you keep me updated on the situation. Please.

(A/N: Derbyshire is kind of evil if people start fights or wars for no  
reason.)

Ciao Evelyn,

Good. We'll most likely need his help.

He's a power hungry bastard who has decided to expand his empire.

Hmm… Well, I'll try to figure something out. Grazie.

*chuckles* I'll be sure to tell him that.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: This seems to be going really well. We have so many allies~ …Even if they're from a separate universe.**


	208. 2P Romano LXXIV

*sighs* that sounds just like him…. maybe there's a way to sneak him out  
from America's grasp? Then at least he would lose that trump card… And  
after that we could keep an eye out to make sure he doesn't get his hands on  
anyone else sì? That should help a little bit.

((Dang. :/ But.. it is kind of weird to see Romano being serious… but the  
/slight/ good news for him is that Feli can't get revenge for the pineapple  
prank. XD The bad news.. well.. yeah… :/))

I hope so… I need to get him away from America somehow… Oklahoma's down there. Maybe she can help? But then again… she'd be in danger of being captured… Damn! I can't figure out how to do this!

**A/N: I'm not a very good strategist… and if I can't figure anything out, neither can Feli, since technically he is me… Sort of…**


	209. Saubure VII

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I managed to get some more people to help you and your brother. My grand  
frère( big brother) France and my two friends Kurumu and Minami. Kurumu's  
weapon is a death scythe while her sister Minami is a psychic that can tell  
the future. It can be pretty helpful if you already know what will happen  
before it happens. We will be arriving at your doorstep in about two days once  
we figure out how to transport through your 1p self's mirror.

à plus tard ( until later),

Saubure, Alice Bonnefoy

(( I have Saubure's back story up if you want to read it.))

Ciao Saubure,

Grazie. I really appreciate the help. But… While I do _call_ it a mirror world, that doesn't necessarily mean that you come here _through_ a mirror. Kudos for trying, though.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I am beginning real work on the first chapter of my dragon fic. **


	210. Oklahoma XVII

Dear Feliciano,  
*Laughs* Weird saying, yeah, but it's become oddly popular with kids.  
*Facepalms* Well, shit. I'll try to get to southern Texas...get to the Coast  
and see if I can get a boat somehow...Or maybe I could just use another one of  
England's spells *Picks up book* Wait, he has all of the states locked up?  
I'm inside some abandoned warehouse right now. I think...I think someone may  
be outside. It's hard to tell; the windows are all boarded up and everything.  
*Shrugs* May just be my imagination...  
How's everything in Europe so far? Has he said anything about his plans?  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Maria,

I see…

Get out of there. Get out of there NOW! Whoever that person is, stay out of their sight!

So far, he hasn't made any moves against us, but it won't stay that way for long. He said he was going to use Old Man Rome and… Holy Roman Empire… as trump cards against us…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I'm falling behind again… I have to make my responses short…**


	211. 2P America XI

North Italy

Dude, someone just magically teleported near Texas... is it someone from the  
original world? She looks like Oklahoma... is she the original? It's not easy  
to infiltrate my country without getting spotted. Perhaps I should send my  
Oklahoma there...

I let them out sometimes. And if they try to get out of the country, they  
either explode, get poisoned to near-death, or electrified. Not sure cause  
none of them attempted to get out. I wonder how Mattie's provinces are  
doing... I never heard from them in a while now.

Yup. I think my mother's somewhere around here too, but the ancient nations  
often do stuff they used to do. She's probably killing people at this very  
moment...

The Villain  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. That's too bad, then.

P.S.S. Have you heard from Japan lately? I haven't heard from him since last  
year.

America

What? Oh no… Oh SHIT! Y- You can't do that!

O-Oh… Is that so?

Well, I guess that explains a lot… I always blamed it on England's cupcakes…

Feliciano Vargas

P.P.S. Not directly, but he did send me a new set of kunai the other month.

**A/N: This chapter **_**would**_** have been up yesterday if my internet connection hadn't been fucked up.**


	212. Ireland VII

Dia duit Italy,

Alright, then, lad. I'll make to be more careful though. Is the bastard  
waiting to attack me, or something? If the bloody leathcheann is, then I  
suppose I have the advantage. I won't. I've learned not to judge a book by its  
cover.

True. I was not the one laughing when I was the victim of some of my  
deartháireacha ' spells when they were learning. Oi.

O-Oh. That worries me greatly, Italy. What makes me wonder, though, is how are  
they still here, then? Does that mean that my world's Holy Roman Empire and  
Ancient Rome are still here? Then again, Prussia is still here. Aye, it's  
strange. Tell me at once if there is anything you need me to do, lad, I'll get  
it done to help you win this.

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ireland,

Yes, that's what he said.

It has something to do with how they're still connected to the land or something. I'm not too sure on the details. I only know what I was told. But my brother and I are trying to figure out how to get Holy Roman Empire out of America's grasp. If we can do that and keep him from getting anyone else, it could help a bit.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I get too easily distracted… **_**Way**_** too easily distracted…**


	213. America VII

Hey there!

OMG! I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T SENSE OKLAHOMA OR MARYLAND AT  
ALL! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE? THEY CAN'T BE DEAD! I HOPE THEY ALRIGHT!

IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING LET ME KNOW!

From,

The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

The Hero and Freaking Dad

Ciao Alfred,

C-Calm down. Calmati. Panicking won't do any good.

As a matter of fact, I _do_ know where they are. They actually decided to come to this world to help. I know that Maryland is safe, but… Oklahoma has gotten herself into a bit of trouble. She at least has one of your England's spell books and her whip, but your Second Player has figured out she's there. I'll do everything I can to make sure she's safe, but there isn't a lot I can do in a separate continent…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Calmati: Calm down.**

**A/N: I laughed at this letter~ I can just picture America screaming at the top of his lungs searching for the two Marias~**


	214. Maryland IX

Dear Feliciano,

It was just a shock to see the bay like that, especially when I've spent more  
that 50 years on my side taking care of it...

Yea I'll be floating around there in probably the narrowest section. Don't  
want any enemy ships passing without my knowing! In fact I can see the area  
just on the horizon. I'll probably arrive soon after I send this!

Don't worry, I'll be careful! There's a reason they built the Naval Academy in  
my state...

Best of luck to you,

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

P.S. Your brother said that one of my sisters is also in this world. Do you  
happen to know which one? I would have offered to take her with me if she had  
told me she was going...though none of my siblings really talk to me aside  
from Delaware and Virginia so I guess I shouldn't be suprised at this...

Ciao Maria Anne,

That's completely understandable. When I saw your world for the first time, I was shocked by how beautiful it was. War affects our world in worse ways than it does yours, and that includes nature itself.

Excellent. Be sure to alert us if you see any enemy ships.

Good, but your father would kill me if I let anything happen to you. He was freaking out in his last letter.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Yes, it was Oklahoma. And right now she's in a bit of trouble, too…

**A/N: …Where did everyone go? The house is empty!**


	215. 2P Romano LXXV

Ngh… I know. She just told me where she is. And I think the rest of her  
siblings are trying to find their way to get here too. Any word from anyone  
else? Ireland's doing spell to anger America so maybe she could do one to  
distract him long enough?

((Neither am I… When I played RISK on my phone I lost just about all of my  
countries on MY first turn… _;;;))

Well, America's Original is freaking out since he can't sense Maryland or Oklahoma. Saubure is trying to find a way to our world with some of her friends… I hope she can pull that off. I… Really want to see _Him_ again…

**A/N: I never played Risk, but we have it at our house. According to my mom, the key to win really is Australia.**


	216. Derbyshire XXIV

To Feliciano,

Oh Thats why... He's a twat...  
Yeah... I'll 'ave to send the Avro lancaster blueprints over to you... They  
might give you an Idea on how to modify the bombers.  
I'll speak to his Ghost he'll give us all the help we'll need and I'll talk to  
Arthur 'Bomber' Harris. He Commanded the Damn busters Raids.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Avro Lancaster Blueprints Enclosed

Ciao Evelyn,

Sì… He certainly is…

Grazie. That will be really helpful.

Did he now? Impressive.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Grazie.

**A/N: A bird flew into the window while I was watching Bacterial Contamination on youtube. Talk about freaky!**


	217. Oklahoma XVIII

Dear Feliciano,  
*Peaks out window* He's still there...Damnit! I'll have to find a way out the  
back. Wait a minute...the spell book! *Grins* Let's see now, I should be able  
to transport myself to /at least/ to mid-Texas. Any farther, well, it's  
possible for me to pass out or something. A bad idea if I end up somewhere  
public.  
*Frowns* How's he going to do that? As far as I know for your world, they  
don't have any land or people to control or send out to war.  
*Mutters* God, I hate all of this uncertainty.  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Maria

Use it. Get out of there NOW! That is either your Second Player or America out there, and meeting them wouldn't be good at all.

Somehow, the two are still connected to the land or something. I don't really get it. I just know what I was told.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Well, I found my brother. He is now playing Mario on the other computer.**


	218. Hailee I

Dear Mr. Feliciano Vargas,

My name is Hailee and this is the first time ever writing a letter to one of  
you guys. So be honored. I chose you over the "whiny" and "pasta eating brat."  
Now don't get me wrong, I greatly favor you over your Original.

That being said, the relationship you have with your older brother is one I  
share with my younger brother and I couldn't help but laugh at it. I'm more  
like you in a sense. I have my silly moments though.

I'm interested in meeting the rest of you guys. You all seem pretty cool.  
Well... maybe not 2P America. If he spooks you, he'll scare the living hell  
out of me. The guy's crazy as hell.

As of the moment, how are you doing?

Best regards,  
Hailee

Ciao Hailee,

Is that so? I'm flattered.

Ah yes. It seems like everyone these days has some sort of sibling rivalry. If you're more like me, we'll get along fine.

Really? Well, several of the people in your world have been crossing over into ours recently, although it's to help with the war. And it would probably be a good idea to stay as far away from America as you can…

I'm doing well, considering the fact that America has declared war on my brother and I and I just found out that my childhood l- l- f-friend is still alive.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I'm back in the swing of things! Answering letters the day they were written~**


	219. Ireland VIII

Dia duit Feliciano,

Okay, lad. Thanks. Do you need me to come over to your world? Or would it be  
safer at the moment if I stayed here? I'm just not sure what to do, Feliciano.  
I want to help the best way I can.

Interesting. Good idea. If you ever need me to do something to help with that,  
just tell me, lad.

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

P.S. (I'm accepting letters.)

Ciao Ireland,

Hmm… For now, I think it would be best if you continued attacking from your world. If we have no other choice, then we'll ask you to come here.

Grazie. Maybe, if you could keep him distracted long enough for us to get Holy Roman Empire out of his grasp?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. I'll be sure to look into that.

**A/N: School registration is a pain in the ass.**


	220. 2P Romano LXXVI

Well.. Sydney said she found some device that she's going to try to use to  
allow her and more of her siblings to come here too. But… sì. I understand  
how you feel Feli. I hope you can see him again too.

((Yeah… I lost that one too….))

Really? *sigh* I'll prepare for more letters from their father freaking out, then.

How could you understand? You never went centuries thinking that the person you loved was dead, only to find out that he is, in fact, alive and in the hands of the man bent on destroying you! How can you relate at all?

**A/N: Oy… Feli is finally blowing up about this… That really did come out of nowhere, though. My fingers were moving ahead of my brain.**


	221. Derbyshire XXV

To Feliciano,

The blueprints are really useful... I've eventually found a new use for  
them... They were kind of in my loft collecting dust...  
Arthur 'Bomber' Harris was the commander in chief of the RAF bomber Command  
(Squadron 617/Squadron X) but one of the wing commanders was Guy Gibson also  
to Arthurs Bomber crews knew him as Butch.  
They are going to be have to be tested again...

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

(A/N: Is the Bird Okay?)

Ciao Evelyn,

Once again, grazie. We're working on them even as I write this letter.

I'll be sure to do that.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Yeah, I think it is. I didn't see it, but every day the same little Robin flies at our window trying to get in the house. It was just at that time that it freaked me out.**


	222. Oklahoma XIX

Dear Feliciano,  
My...Second Player? I thought you said she was dead? Er, nevermind, spell  
first.  
*Crash* S-shit, I think their coming inside...I need to hurry.  
*Activates spell*  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma

Ciao Maria,

I said I _thought_ she was dead.

Please… let that spell of yours work…

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: This is for anyone who is reading this letter fic- I am thinking of making a Doujin based on this from the first letter that 2P America sent me through… whenever WWIII ends. However, I want to know what your guys' Ocs look like, since several of them have gotten involved too. If you can PM me with a description or a link to a picture of them, I would appreciate it.**


	223. Hailee II

Dear Feliciano,

Thank you so much for responding to my letter in such a timely manner. I  
greatly appreciate it.

Don't worry about me staying away from America, that'll be a no-brainer. I've  
heard about what he's done. *shudders* What about Arthur? Is he as crazy as  
people say he is? I apologize for all the questions. I'm just curious.

Oh really? That's good, yes?

Sincerely,  
Hailee

Ciao Hailee,

It was no trouble at all.

Yes, he is. I've been trying to kill the bastard for ages, but so far I haven't had any luck.

Sort of…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: The weirdest letter yet just arrived in my inbox… O_o I knew something was wrong with the cupcakes thaSPOILERS!**


	224. 2P America XII

Ciao Feliciano.

Why not? It's always fun to torture people, especially my original's! It's  
useless to try to hide, anyways. Catching her can be a good trump card, you  
know? Cause my original is going to have to give up for her

Why of course! It's always a tad stupid for them to try to escape anyways!  
Though sometimes I let some of them visit Mattie. I do trust him even he may  
be a little odd, the chap.

Indeed, mio amico! My mother didn't really like Artie anyways. And yes, my  
dear Artie's cupcakes can be a dread sometimes, but they're wonderful! Even  
your fratello knows about it!

Villainous Cupcakes  
The United States of American Cupcakes  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. Artie shoved some of his cupcakes to my mouth and it tastes absolutely  
wonderful! You should try some Feliciano! It'll be a blast, I promise!

((poor, poor Al...))

A-America?

You won't get her. She's not there anymore… I think.

O-oh, you do? What about… _other_ prisoners?

...What… the… fuck? Who are you and what have you done with the real America?

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. That explains it, I guess…

**A/N: Pfft! I cracked up so much at this one! And now the wheels in Feli's head are turning~**


	225. 2P Romano LXXVII

You have fun with that. ;)

*sighs* That's not what I mean Feli… I mean I understand that you went  
through a lot. It makes me wish that I could have been there to help you  
through that. Actually being able to be the fratellone I /should/ be.

((wow.. epic. XD But I really missing the funny normal prank stuff.. XD))

…Sorry…. Lovino…

**A/N: I miss it too… But look! Feli actually called him Lovino! …I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to reply besides that, though.**


	226. Ireland IX

Dia duit Feliciano,

Alright, lad. I'll do what I can from over here.

Hmm... *thinking* Well, this lass just came up with a plan that is going to  
involve some Guinness, rotten eggs and tomatoes, vegetable oil, a bat, and  
some magic. This is going to be fun! XD

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ciara,

Grazie.

That already _sounds_ interesting. I can't wait to see what you have planned.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I wonder what she's up to? It sounds really interesting~**


	227. Hailee III

Dear Feliciano,

I could help out if you want. I have a few tricks of my own up my sleeve. It's  
only if you're interested.

Sincerely,  
Hailee

Ciao Hailee,

Grazie. Your help will be greatly appreciated. What sort of tricks are you talking about, anyway?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Someone is interested in the Doujin~ However, I still need descriptions of your guys' characters so I can add them. I can't draw someone if I don't know what they look like, right?**


	228. 2P Romano LXXVIII

It's fine Feliciano. It must be tough for you.

((And Lovino calls him by his full name… What the heck…? O_o))

…Lovino?

**A/N: Short response is short. :P**


	229. Maryland X

Dear Feliciano,

Oklahoma? Oh...maybe I shouldn't be surprised. We don't speak all that often.  
She's in trouble? Crap...I can't exactly do anything at the moment. Maybe I  
can call Delaware and get him off his lazy bum to help her. He's the oldest,  
anyway, so he should go rescue our little sister.

Wait. Dad knows I'm here? Oh dear...I didn't want him to worry or anything. I  
hope he doesn't do anything stupid...I'm scared that he might do something  
irrational. Especially in this kind of situation with a war about to break out  
and a crazy version of himself trying to kill him. Sigh...

I hope nothing bad happens to Dad or Oklahoma...

Wait. I think I see something. Dammit, where'd I put the binoculars? There  
they are! Now whose ships are those...?

Oh...um...shit.

It's the Canadian Navy. And they're approaching rather quickly.

SHIT! I CAN'T COMPETE WITH A NAVY WITH TWO SHIPS! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT WHY  
DOESN'T THIS DAMN THING MOVE FASTER! Guess I have to try to manuver out of  
this one...

Get ready guys!

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

Ciao Maria Anne,

Sì, she is. Well, she does have one of England's spell books, so she should be okay for now.

Yes, he does. He was freaking out when he couldn't sense you. The only way I could think of to calm him down was to tell him where you are. But yeah, he probably would do that…

I hope so too.

What? Grazie for the warning. But try to stay safe!

I migliori auguri

Feliciano Vargas

**I migliori auguri: Best wishes**

**A/N: And so the war commences!**


	230. 2P Romano LXXIX

Hm? What is it?

((very short. XD))

…G-Grazie…

**A/N: Shortest yet~ But also very touching~**


	231. 2P Romano LXXX

Prego. It really means a lot to hear you say that.

((So cute! XD))

…If you ever tell anyone I said that, I stab you in the neck.

**A/N: And now he's back to the Feli we all know and love~ Sorta…**


	232. Unknown I

Dear 2p!Italy, ve

ISTILLCAN'TBELIEVEYOUPEOPLEEXIST!IT'! But how can you-? Your going to be FUN  
to toy around in! *smashes head* Bye, test subject

From

?

Uh… Ciao?

…Who the hell are you?

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: As if Cupcake!2P!America and Rainbowworld!Saubure weren't enogh, now there's this…**


	233. America VIII

Hey there!

WHAT? THEY DID WHAT?

WHEN I FIND THEM THEY ARE /SOOOO/ GROUNDED! DON'T THEY KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT  
WORLD IS?

... AGH! Hah... thanks man, I appreciate it. Looks like I'll be heading to  
your world pretty soon. Where are Oklahoma and Maryland? I guess I should  
start packing...

Be there soon.

From,  
THe United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones  
The Hero

P.S. Thanks for the information earlier. I'll start thinking up battle plans  
and stuff.

Ciao Alfred,

Sì. They wanted to help. Neither of them expected my world to look like… that.

Oklahoma has hopefully teleported to somewhere in Texas away from whoever was trying to get into that warehouse. Maryland is on a naval ship situated in the Strait of Gibraltar in possible combat with the Canadian Navy.

Don't do anything rash

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. It was no trouble.

**A/N: I figured out who that was in the last letter. Paranoid Italy.**


	234. 2P England III

'Ello Feli!

I'm no coward! I just find fighting so utterly /boring/! Yes I may love  
killing people and what not but I prefer doing it one-on-one at my own pace.  
It's so much fun hearing them scream and beg! You can't get the same  
satisfaction when you kill dozens at once and all that blood from all those  
bodies is such a bother to get out of clothes! And the smell! Ick, I prefer  
the smell of my wonderful cupcakes instead!

I am perfectly sane thank you very much! The posions and... other ingredients  
I put into my sweets give them a special flavor. You should really try some of  
cupcakes! Your brother likes them, my darling Alfie loves them, even that  
quiet Ivan likes them! He loves the one with yellow frosting on the tops!

Love,  
Arthur Kirkland

P.S. With my letter is a cupcake! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Andare a morire in un buco.

You're just as messed up as America. Just less… bloody.

Well, thanks to your cupcakes, America has been calling himself the United States of Villainous Cupcakes!

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. The cupcake is in the trash. And I took the trash out to the incinerator.

**A/N: Oh my… Cupcakes really are a problem here~**


	235. 2P Romano LXXXI

Aww... so mean. Why can't I tell anyone?

((Yep. is back. XD))

Do you not know what that would do to my reputation?

**A/N: I get the feeling Lovi doesn't care about Feli's reputation~ Oh! I forgot the translation last chapter. It meant "go die in a hole."**


	236. Ireland X

Dia duit Feliciano,

Anytime lad.

I'm having /so/ much fun at the moment! XD Let's just say it has something to  
do with 2p England's cupcakes...Let's just say that he's going to wake up part  
fuzzball. (And not part cat or dog.) And that's not even half of what I have  
planned! I LOVE my job!

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ciara,

I see… so it was _you_! He's already acting strangely from the cupcakes he was given. *chuckles darkly* I can't wait to see what happens to him next.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I got first comment on HetaHazard 20 now that it's out~ I still need to watch it the whole way through, though. ^_^;;**


	237. 2P Romano LXXXII

Oh? Really? I never knew you had one. It's such a shame I've already told  
people. ;)

((Yep! He doesn't care at all. XD))

You WHAT? Fuck you, Romano!

**A/N: Yeah… Dramatic moment's over now~**


	238. Ireland XI

Dia duit Feliciano,

A wee bit, lad. It was mostly the bloke's thing, I just added a wee bit of  
somethin' without him knowing. *chuckles* Well, let's see what happens, then,  
shall we?

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ciara,

Did you now? I can't wait to see what it does to him… *chuckles*

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: When I was texting a friend of mine from school this morning, somehow we went from talking about Hetalia to… sex… I'm still not sure how that happened…**


	239. 2P Romano LXXXIII

Aww.. so rude to your fratellone. What happened to what you said before?

((He's enjoying this. XD))

I have no idea what you're talking about.

**A/N: I can tell~**


	240. Maryland XI

Feliciano,

Well the ship hasn't sunk yet...

Let's just say trying to outrun a fleet of ships with probably the slowest  
ship in the American Navy isn't the easiest thing in the world. I swear... And  
I don't even know what happened to the other ship I was with...

We're steadily being pushed farther and farther into the Mediterranean.  
Hopefully that means I can find one of your ships or something...

...!

...I hope that rumble I heard isn't what I think it is. I swear, I go to type  
a letter and everything goes to hell...

Well...I really hope I see a ship somewhere...things aren't looking good.  
Hopefully there's a nice shoreline I can wash up on...

...I really hope they don't take prisoners. I really hope so...

Hopefully I'll see you later, Feliciano,

Maria Anne Jones, Maryland

((I'll also be without computer for the next couple of days! Feel free to do  
whatever to poor Maryland in the meantime!))

Maria Anne,

What? Dammit! Things are already that bad for you?

I'll be sure to tell my navy to locate you and get you out of there. Now's as good a time as any to face them…

What rumble are you talking about?

Just… Hang in there! I'll try to get you out of this mess!

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Man… things went downhill fast for her…**


	241. Oklahoma XX

Dear Feliciano,  
I-it worked...I think I'm s-somewhere near the east...Th-there's a lot of  
trees here...Probably a-a forest or the woods...  
I think maybe-maybe I overdid the spell...I don't feel the best...Why the  
/hell/ are there so many trees...?  
-Maria Jones, Oklahoma  
((Oh my goodness! That's awesome! Actually, /you/ are awesome! XD))

Ciao Maria,

Good. At least you're away from him. Now, can you identify any familiar landmarks at all? Is there anything to tell you where you are?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Grazie~ I've started work on the cover page already~**


	242. 2P America XIII

Ciao Feliciano.

Oh, really? But you know people can't escape from me easily once I have my  
eyes on them. It's always fun to hunt, though! I was thinking about sending my  
Texas there, since he has been gruesome on New Mexico lately

Why yes. Sometimes they get bored, yes, unfortunately they don't like me very  
much sometimes. Ontario and Quebec visits me since Mattie would be on a Viking  
killing rampage (I do prefer the American style myself). And my other lovely  
prisoners? Usually they would rot to fortunate death unless I feed them some  
of my dear Artie's cupcakes if I haven o use of them. Some of my states nearly  
died, since their hearts aren't beating. Oh well, they're just stupid to try  
to oppose me anyways! It's their fault!

What do you mean? I'm just normal as always, since my earlier personality was  
too old and boring and my dear Artie decided to help me on that problem! He's  
so nice! I don't know why you hate him, though, I dare say you need to visit  
him sometimes Feli!

Villainous Cupcakes  
The United States of Villain Cupcakes  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. Of course! I've heard that Ivan tried some, he went into a rage after  
tasting it! I fear that he's going to destroy you soon, which would be  
unfortunate.

P.S.S. I'm sending my navies in a tad bit, so be ready for war and be  
enslaved!

((Oh, and good luck on the doujin!))

America,

Well, either way, she isn't there anymore. I don't even know where she is.

I see… Wait! Some of them are almost dead?

…I'm not even going to comment…

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Why do you care? I thought _you_ were going to try that?

P.P.S. Dammit… Well, at least we've already been warned.

**A/N: Grazie~ I'm really looking forward to doing some real work on it~**


	243. Derbyshire XXVI

To Feliciano,

Your Welcome...  
Oh yeah... Your bomber crews are going to have to do low level bombing to use  
one of the bombs. Add 2 lights below the plane and when the two lights cross  
to make one single dot on the water thats when it the right height to drop the  
bomb. They will also have to get heigh again and get the hell out before the  
bomb hits the dam wall. This happened under heavy fire.

From  
Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. How is everything going so far?

Ciao Evelyn,

Alright, I'll be sure they do that. Grazie.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Not so good. Two of your America's states are here and both have already gotten themselves into trouble. I have no idea where they are anymore or if they're alright… Plus, America, Canada, and Russia's Navies are on their way…

**A/N: I'm still getting distracted…**


	244. 2P Romano LXXXIV

Oh? Is poor little Feli having memory problem? Does he want his wonderful  
fratellone to help him just like he did when he was acting like his adorable  
counterpart?

((Yep.. back to normal with how they're acting. XD))

No, dammit. Now get the fuck away from me!

**A/N: Good times~**


	245. 2P America XIV

Ciao Feliciano

Hmm. That's odd, did she move... east? I just have a feeling about this, yes.  
She'll be dead soon, I'll guarantee it!

Yes, some of them are dead. Oregon, Washington, Georgia, to name a few. I  
think Maine as well. I'm not too sure, since they're nearly gone anyways!

Why not comment? That makes me sad, Feli! You broke my heart? Just kidding,  
you can prepare to die!

Villainous Cupcakes  
The United States of Villainous Cupcakes  
Alfred F. Jones

P.S. Technically Ivan wants Venezia, and I didn't feel like arguing with him,  
so I let him! I might come visit you for several beatings when we win!

P.S.S. I wouldn't be too sure about that, chap! My navies are currently going  
in the Mediterranean Sea, half of them by the Strait of Gibraltar and the  
other by the Suez Canal! Most of the navies that were near, anyways. I'll be  
in one of my ships when the letter arrives! Arrivederci!

America,

What? Oh… CRAP!

…I feel a little sick all of a sudden…

I won't go down without a fight.

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: What about the fluffball spell~? Does he not notice or something~?**


	246. Ireland XII

Dia duit Feliciano,

Oi. Those cupcakes are sure making that bloody bastard loony, huh? This is  
going to get interesting. XD

Best wishes,  
Ciara MacCarthy

Ciao Ciara,

Hehe… They really are. I can't wait to see what happens to him next.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should try playing Ib… It looks like an interesting game…**


	247. Paranoid Italy I

Dear Felicianooooooo tatata,

HELLOOTHERSTRANGEME!YOURSOWEIRDNOWAREN'TYOU? HAHAHAHA!  
Yourlikeakillernowaren'tyou?  
!YOUSHOULDN'TBEALIVEANYWAYS!AndIknowyoucalledmeanidiot,twat!I'mnotanidiot!ButwhatifIam?..TATATATA!  
*Chattering insanely* BUTYOU'LLBEMYNEWTESTSUBJECTHAHAHA!I HAVE TO! I MUST! How  
can I deny anything to go unheard?  
!HOWCANI*NOT*BRINGTHEMINTOEXISTANCE?ICAN'TDENYANYTHINGLIKETHAT! WATCH YOUR  
BACK! BEFORE YOU GOT LUCKY AND MY ASSISTANT DIDN'T TIE YOU DOWN RIGHT-  
Sealand:Well, SORRY.  
LESSON LEARNED NOW Well, I'm still going to shock you After all you can't  
remove the collar. Tatata! It's not like you can. Bye again, my  
precccciousssss test subject  
From,  
VeNeZiAnO sTrAiGhT fRoM tHe PaRaNoId SiDe

Uh… Ciao?

…I can barely understand you at all… What the hell is wrong with you? And what's this about "test subjects?"

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: …No comment…**


	248. 2P Romano LXXXV

Still so mean. Looks like my uptight fratellino's back to normal. But you  
loved me so so much when you were acting like your counterpart.

((Yep. XD))

Dammit! I still haven't forgiven you for that, you know!

**A/N: And now we're back on this topic~**


	249. 2P Romano LXXXVI

But we had so much fun together! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it even  
just a little bit. And you were so cute then too. ;)

((He didn't get to gloat before. XD))

I can and I will. I. Hated. It. And I wasn't cute, dammit!

**A/N: True, true~**


	250. 2P Romano LXXXVII

I enjoyed it. I don't see how you didn't. You look so happy then too. ;)

((yep! But Feli's going to turn it around and say something about when Lovinow  
as switched isn't he? XD))

That's because my Original is idiotic as hell and wouldn't notice if he was being used for others' entertainment like I was.

**A/N: Maybe~**


	251. 2P America XV

North Italy

GOD DAMN IT ARTHUR WHAT THE HELL I DID NOT WANT TO EAT THOSE GOD DAMNED  
CUPCAKES I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND I WILL DESTROY YOU.

Uh... I mean... if what I wrote weirdly in the previous letters blame  
Arthur... I didn't write anything.. did I... if so... shit.

What the hell. Why the hell is my body a... I hate you. I am going to torture  
you for eternity. I'm going to see is Russia's original is still up for...  
that plan.

...No, Alaska, STOP POKING ME WITH YOUR KNIFE. I'M NOT A FLUFFBALL. WELL I AM,  
BUT I'M NOT.

Arthur Is The Bane Of My Freaking Existence  
The United States of America  
Alfred F. Jones

America,

I'm not the one who did that to you. Didn't that happen after you ate the cupcake?

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Pfft… I wanna see a picture of this now~ 2P!Fluffball!America~**


	252. 2P Romano LXXXVIII

Pfft.. true. BUT /I/ never forced you to wear anything. All I did was tell you  
I had a present for you and you ever so sweetly (and cutely ;)) put it on  
yourself. I don't know why you have to keep blaming me.

((Okay then. XD))

But I _wasn't_ myself, thanks to that stupid spell! So either way, it was still your fault!

**A/N: …Today is a pretty slow day…**


	253. 2P Romano LXXXIX

Awww.. you just love to blame me for everything Feli.. where's the love for  
your fratellone?

((seems like it. XD))

It doesn't exist.

**A/N: Pizza night tonight~**


	254. 2P Romano XC

So mean. And I was the one who made sure that nothing happened to you then  
too.

((Pizza. XD))

You wouldn't have had to make sure nothing happened to me if you hadn't done something to me in the first place!

**A/N: I think I'm getting better with comebacks… I came up with that one almost immediately~**


	255. 2P America XVI

North Italy

I hate my life. Oh well.

I know, it's that Irish woman, isn't it? Tsk, Russia's original is taking awhile on that task...

I do thank you for luring the others here. I appreciate it, really. It's just a part of the larger plan.

America,

Wait… Russia's.. Original? What the hell is he doing?

Wh-What? You mean… Oh shit. Shit shit shit….

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: Was the letter cut off or something? I didn't see his usual closing…**


	256. AN: Mi Dispiace!

**Hello everyone.**

**Some of you may be wondering why I'm not/ haven't posted a letter in a while. **

**Some things have come up in my life that I need to get sorted out. I'm not going to give any specific details, but I will say that I may not have internet access for a long time. Because of this, I will be on hiatus for quite some time.**

**I'm really sorry about all this! If you'd like, you can still send in letters, and if I ever get back on, I will answer them! I really am sorry!**

**Mi dispiace. Gomennasai. Lo siento.**

**HolyRomanGermany**


	257. AN: I'm back!

**A/N: Looks like summer has gone again, and since I have those issues mostly worked out by now (just have to be really careful) I may start this back up again! However, I'll have to start fresh, seeing as many people whose letters I answered in the past may possibly have forgotten or are no longer interested in this project. What this means for WWIII… I don't know.**


	258. 2P Romano XCI

Ciao Feli~~,

My my~ Look who's finally answering his letters~. You weren't avoiding your

fratellone were you~? That's so mean~. You really hurt my feelings~.

Your bestest fratellone in the world~,

Romano

P.S. You really need to speak to the potato~. He really misses you too~. ;)

((Huh... this feels kinda weird now... XD))

Of course you'd be the first…

Mi dispiace. Some things came up within my side of the nation, and they kept me busy. Although avoiding you _was_ part of it…

Don't flatter yourself.

Veneziano

P.S. I will if he contacts me. I don't have any way of contacting him first.

**It's difficult getting back into character… But also kind of nostalgic.**


	259. 2P Romano XCII

Aww What is that supposed to mean Feli?

But Feli! Why would you avoid your fratellone like that?! We /ARE/ famiglia

after all. We should stick together (and you go shopping with me)

So so cruel.

Romano

P.S. Really? You don't have your amore's number on speed-dial? No wonder

why you hurt his feelings.

((Well… doesn't seem like you missed a beat at all... XD))

It means I'd rather get letters from anyone but an annoying bastard like you.

I'm avoiding you for reasons previously stated. And just because we're family does _not_ mean I have to enjoy your presense. An no, I am not fucking shopping with you.

So annoying…

Veneziano

P.S. He never gave me his number… A-And he is most definitely _not_ il mio amore!

**I'm actually spending a great deal of the time glaring at the screen trying to figure out what to write… I need to find that old playlist of mine…**


	260. 2P Romano XCIII

That's not at all nice Feli. You really should work on those manners of

yours.

You really SHOULD go shopping with me Feli. You're so uptight and your

clothes reflect that. AND the potato would LOVE to see you dress half-way

decent. Why! He would just be falling all over himself then.

So mean.

Romano

P.S. I believe that answer is telling me sì. ;)

((Yeah… makes sense I guess… XD Just weird for me since I'm NOT going to

be cosplaying him at all….. It's Veneziano instead this year. XD))

My manners are perfectly fine, thank you.

And I like my clothes the way they are too. And I've told you time and time again to quit calling me uptight! A-and who says I _want_ Ludwig to fawn all over me?!

Lasciami in pace!

Veneziano

P.S. Go screw yourself.

**Lasciami in pace!- Leave me alone (literally "leave me in peace." I couldn't get it to translate any other way… **

**It's also weird for me because 2P!Italy is the exact opposite of my personality. Not to mention he seems to be more like England now, for whatever reason… maybe I've been reading too many England fics…**


	261. 2P Romano XCIV

If you say so Feli. It looks like to me they could use some work. Would you

like your GREAT fratellone to teach you?

haha The stutter tells me that's a very BIG sì. Aren't you so cute when

you're denying your feelings.

Aww!

Romano

P.S. I'd rather have Toni do that. ;)

((Well... it still works! :D And.. yeah... kinda left it wide open for that on

the P.S. right there... XD))

How many times do I have to say no? And you're anything _but_ great.

S-shut up! And I'm _not _ denying anything dammit!

Veneziano.

P.S. I don't see how he puts up with you…

**XD I did that on purpose. **


	262. 2P Romano XCV

So I'm wonderful instead? Grazie Feli that means SO much to hear you say that

to me. I almost feel like tearing up just because of the shear cuteness of it.

So you say. Perhaps you should look up denial in the dictonary? ;)

Romano

P.S. So mean. TT

((Oh... makes sense now... oops... XD))

I never said anything of the sort. You're only hearing what you want to hear from me. And quit calling me "cute!"

…Shut up!

Veneziano

**A/N: Updates will be much slower on Sundays, but other days should be fine, until I get a job.**


	263. 2P Romano XCVI

So should I call you adorable but uptight? That'll work for me. But I prefer

calling you cute. Even when you're getting ready to throw a knife at my head.

ooh Is that progess I sense?

Romano

((Ugh... don't remind me of that... I'm STILL trying to look... T_T))

No. Don't call me either, dammit! Though, if you know what I'm planning on doing, that means you're finally learning.

Andare all'inferno.

Veneziano

**Sorry! ^_^;; But I think I'm finally getting back into the swing of things. **


	264. 2P Romano XCVII

I already DO know Feli. You ALWAYS throw a knife at my bello head when I say

something you think annoys you.

So mean. You really need to learn how to watch your mouth.

Romano

((Well that part's good! :D ... still hate the job stuff though... _;;;))

Your head is most definitely not bello. And I know when something annoys me.

I'm only saying what's true.

Veneziano

**Hm… Maybe I should go find some of the old letters from my hiatus I didn't answer…**


	265. 2P Romano XCVIII

You keep telling yourself that Feli. If you DID know everything about your own

head you wouldn't be denying your own feelings now would you? ;)

True to you.

Romano

((Well.. is your choice. :P))

I'm not denying anything! How many times do I have to say that?!

Veneziano

**These letters are getting shorter and shorter… Just like before… And when I looked at the old letters, they were all about the WWIII arc… We need more letters!**


	266. 2P Romano XCIX

As many times you need to do until you admit your feelings. That poor poor

potato. You MUST have broken his heart by now. I bet he even cries himself to

sleep at night over your uptight stubbornness.

Romano

((Yeah... weird... oops...? XD))

Look, I've told you before- I have no way of getting into contact with him. He never bothered to give me a way to do so in the first place. But there's nothing to admit, so just- sh-shut up about it!

Veneziano

**Yeah XD. But, other people, I know you're there. You can send letters as yourselves or characters from other franchises if you want. Just send them in please!**


	267. 2P Romano C

Oh look MORE stuttering. Isn't that cute? ;) But oh...? You really DID try to

get in contact with him...? Was it to confess your love?

Romano

((This guy... is totally enjoying this... XD))

Uscire chiamarmi carino, dannazione! Yeah, I did try… But only because I was worried! Is it wrong to try to get into contact with a friend?

Veneziano

**Uscire chiamarmi carino, dannazione!- Quit calling me cute, dammit! **

**And I'm enjoying seeing this guy so flustered~ He's not enjoying it, though XD**


	268. Anonymous I

From: Guest

:Hey do you love Germany

C-cosa?! Who are you?! Did my brother put you up to this?! A-and no! Of course not!

Feliciano Vargas

**I got an anonymous letter! Yay! **


	269. Derbyshire XXVII

To Feliciano,

How are you doing? I hope Lovino hasn't been annoying you.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((I'm ignoring the previous letters conserning WWIII that i sent.))

Ciao Evelyn,

It's good to hear from you again. Unfortunately, as usual, my fratello is being a huge pain in the ass…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Yay! You're back! *hugs***


	270. 2P Romano CI

But isn't the potato much MORE than just a friend. I thought you were starting

to get over your denial. But... aww! Why can't I call mio fratellino cute?

It's just fits you so so well!

Romano

((Of course he's not... but is fun to watch! :D))

Y-you have no idea what you're talking about! And there's nothing to deny! And just because I'm younger than you, it doesn't give you the right to call me cute! And no, it does not!

Veneziano

**Yep! And look, Romano has passed the 100 letter mark!**


	271. Derbyshire XXVIII

To Feliciano,

Have you tried to annoy him back? I normally do when I'm dealing with

Nottinghamshire. But then again a fight does break out afterwards...

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((Naaah... It's more like you're back.))

Ciao Evelyn,

I would, but… that's not really my forte… Besides, I'm not sure how I would go about annoying the master of the art of being annoying itself. Though for us, a fight would be normal, so the repercussions would be less severe.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**XD I guess so… **


	272. 2P Romano CII

You SAY there's nothing to deny but I know your cute uptight self much to

well. And... if I have no idea then why are you stuttering? (and I bet your

face is all red from blushing. You are just too cute for words. ;) )

Romano

((Whoo! Awesome! XD But.. yeah.. the second part of Veneziano's thing...?

Romano ignored that. XD))

D-dammit you… A-and… And I'm not stuttering! And quit ignoring me when I tell you not to call me cute!

Veneziano

**XD I find it cute too~ And those are some really blatant lies Feli's telling~**


	273. 2P Romano CIII

Tsk tsk. Lying really isn't a good thing to do to yourself Feli. You need to

ADMIT your feelings. If you want your gracious fratellone can help you every

step of the way. Maybe you'll even be able to get the potato all the way to

the bedroom. ;)

Romano

((Oh yeah... and... Romano's being a perv... XD))

P-Proprio quello che il diavolo stai insinuando?! And, no, I do _not_ want your help!

Veneziano

**Proprio quello che il diavolo stai insinuando?!- Just what the hell are you implying?!**

**XD And Veneziano's just leaving it open for more ridicule! Now even I want him to just admit it, but with that personality, he never will…**


	274. Saubure VIII

Bonjour 2p Italy,

It has been quite a long time since I wrote in to you. How have you been? I

have been solving a lot of cases and your 1p counterpart has been following me

and getting himself in the most dangerous situations on my cases. Can you tell

him to stop? On the last case he almost got fucking killed by an evil doll

maker who turns humans into dolls! I'll never understand that mind of his...

Ugh... just thinking about it makes me want to lay on my couch and take a long

nap. I... don't want to fucking think about it...

From,

Saubure

Ciao Saubure

I've been well, but… uh… you seem different from when I last heard from you… Did something happen?

That sounds just like him… If I can get in contact with him, I'll tell him. Though, it sounds like weird things are happening over there…

I don't think anyone will be able to figure him out.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**She really seems to have mellowed out… though I am curious about that doll maker incident…**


	275. 2P Romano CIV

Ooh Who said I was even /implying/ anything Feli? Is there something you wish

to share with your fratellone? I promise not to tell. ;)

Romano

((Yep... and that's the annoying part.. He needs to admit it! XD))

C-Cosa?! _You're_ the one who made the comment about the bedroom! And no! Of course there isn't!

**I know! But the problem is that he's too tsundere…**


	276. Italy III

Ciao 2p me,

Are you okay!? I have not heard from you in so long! Please tell me you're

okay ve! Romano said that you were eaten by the paperwork monster so that's

why you haven't been on! Is what my fratello said true?!

From,

1p Italy

I haven't heard from you recently either…

I suppose what your brother said was true, though mostly metaphorically. I'm perfectly fine, however.

By the way, in one of Saubure's letters she said that you nearly got yourself killed by a doll maker or something. Could you try to be more careful? If something happens to you, it happens to me too…

Feliciano Vargas

**We've got a normal Italy again~ Yay~**


	277. 2P Romano CV

Alll /I/ said was that you would go in there with him. I never said about you

doing anything in there? Is mio fratellino thinking dirty thoughts? ;)

Romano

((Yep... And.. this probably didn't help... XD))

Wha- You- Zitto e mi da solo l'inferno lasciare!

Veneziano

**zitto e mi da solo l'inferno lasciare!- Shut up and leave me the hell alone**

**Nope… It didn't help at all… XD**


	278. Derbyshire XXIX

To Feliciano,

That's a shame, 'cause you really need to get him back for the switch with

your 1P and the pineapple incident. He was acting so smarmy about it at one

point.

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((Smarmy Smug/Slimy))

Ciao Evelyn

I already did about a year ago. Remember, I did the same to him? But then the pineapple incident… I still need to get him back for that, you're right… Any ideas?

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	279. Italy IV

Ciao 2p me,

Ve what Saubure said was true. That doll maker was really scary! He tried to

cut me up and put straw inside me like as if he was trying to make me into a

doll, but Saubure came to my rescue though! She was mad that I followed I

got was a hurt arm from the doll maker's knife, but she managed bandage it up

for me ve. I'll try to be more careful then since you get hurt to.

From,

1p Italy

Hmm… I'm surprised that incident didn't affect me somehow… Well, as long as you're fine now, it should be okay.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**A/N: I've been looking at some 2P fics and apparently, people have been giving the 2P characters different names… For example, Feliciano is Luciano and Arthur is Oliver… I'm going to stick with what we've already done thus far, however. Feliciano will stay Feliciano.**


	280. Italy V

Ciao 2p me,

I'm glad that incident did not affect you. Anyways that doll maker has managed

to find a way into your world and is currently trying to find more potential

victims to turn into dolls so please be careful when you go out.

Stare al sicuro

1p Italy

You really don't have to worry about anyone here. We're all used to potential danger or threats, and I'm always armed. The real question is how long that man will last before he runs into someone… or something…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**And Feliciano once again reminds us how the Mirror World is more dangerous than the Original World. **


	281. Derbyshire XXX

To Feliciano,

Sorry I forgot. Oh yeah I can help you there. I can send over my dad's

infamous scones so you can force feed you brother them while he's tied to a

chair or you can leave him with my 2P if I have one.

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

Hmm… Those do sound like good ideas… I'd have to meet your second player for the latter, if you have one, but the former sounds promising… Go ahead and send them here.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**He's gonna have a hell of a time trying to get his brother tied up, but it'll be worth it! …to him, at least. XD**


	282. Drocell I

*calls 2p Italy on the phone*

Good day Mr. Feliciano Vargas,

My name is Drocell Keins. I am sure you have heard of me from your

counterpart. You know... just like him you will look great as a doll. And so I

think to myself... what kind of filling you should have... straw won't do at

all and wood won't do either...yes silver and gold will do! I'll be coming for

you Feliciano Vargas whether you like it or not. * starts singing an eerie

tune of London Bridge* build it up with silver and gold... silver and gold...

silver and gold... * voice fades in distance and hang up the phone*

Sincerely,

Drocell Keins

(( Drocell Keins is an actual character from the anime Black Butler))

Gentilissimo Drocell

I am not sure if you are aware of what you are dealing with in this world. I am already aware that you are coming, and I am more than prepared. That is, if you can reach this place before something out there rips you to shreds. If, by some chance, you do survive, try not to struggle when I catch you in my nation. I'll make sure your death is swift and painless.

Saluti

Feliciano Vargas

…**What? Were you expecting him to invite him over for dinner or something? The 2p world isn't nice, and this is a nice reminder that you don't want to be on anyone's bad side. …I got chills writing it, too… Let's all be glad that Feli isn't evil…**


	283. Derbyshire XXXI

To Feliciano,

I'll send the scones. It's easier. A bit of advice, let him drink water

afterwards. It makes the taste far worse. believe me. I have done it out of

experiance. Nottinghamshire nearly died for that.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Scones in parcel attached to the letter.

Ciao Evelyn

Oh, I'll be sure to. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he eats them…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Grazie. I can't tell if they're still intact, what with them being your father's and all, but they arrived with the letter just fine.

**And now for some revenge~**


	284. 2P Romano CVI

hahahaha oh how I wish I could see the expression on your face right now. I

bet it's completely red isn't it? Aww... you are just so so cute. You need to

show this side of you to the potato. ;)

Romano

((... had to do it... XD))

Dammit you… I'm coming over there right now!

Veneziano

**I simply had to wait until he had the scones to answer this one… XD**


	285. 2P Romano CVII

Aww so you're going to come visit me? So I fix something for you? OOH! Or make

you a new outfit?

Romano

((Nice... and yeah... I know about the scones and doll thing... It's just

Romano who doesn't yet. XD))

Oh, I've got something better planned. Believe me.

**XD I can't wait to see how this goes…**


	286. Drocell II

Good day Feliciano Vargas,

I'm not human if you must know. I am made of straw and also a puppet being

controlled by an otherworldly being. By the way I am already at your door.

Sincerely,

Drocell Keins

I see… Unfortunately for you, I am no longer at my home. I am not telling you where I am headed. That will make it so much more exciting, no?

Spero di sentirLa presto.

Feliciano Vargas

**Spero di sentirLa presto.- I look forward to hearing from you soon (formal)**

**Yeah… He already left ^_^;; Unfortunately, I have never seen Black Butler, so I'm gonna go look this guy up…**


	287. 2P Romano CVIII

Hmm? What does that mean Feli? You have a nice 'surprise' waiting for me?

((Well... just ask a warning...? He IS catching on. XD))

Oh, it's something to _die_ for.

**Doesn't he always catch on sooner or later? XD**


	288. Derbyshire XXXII

To Feliciano,

when you've done it please fill me in. I want to tell Staffordshire and

Nottinghamshire all about it.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

P.S. Okay.

Ciao Evelyn

I'm already on my way to his place right now! And yes, I can't wait to have everyone hear about how humiliated my brother will be.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	289. Italy VI

Ciao 2p me,

Saubure is going to come over to your world to stop that creepy doll maker guy

and I'll follow her but I'll stay out of danger ve.

From,

1p Italy

What?! Oh no you don't, you're staying put. There are things in our world that you wouldn't believe, and you'd be dead in seconds. Don't worry, he won't be alive much longer. We can handle ourselves here.

Feliciano Vargas

**It's interesting how 2P!Italy seems to care for his original… Like some long buried brotherly instinct or something… *coughhis**_**dere**_**isshowingcough***


	290. Derbyshire XXXIII

To Feliciano,

This is soo gonna be good. Lovino won't know what hit him.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((You can do it Feliciano.))

Ciao Evelyn

I know. I'll be sure to have a camera running so I can record it, and I'll send you the footage.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**If Lovino doesn't try to escape first...**


	291. 2P Romano CIX

Oh? Did you decide to try one of Artie's cupcakes? Even YOU know better than

to do that Feli.

((I guess...? I don't know... XD))

Nope. By the way, _fratello_, would you mind taking a seat?

**It certainly seems that way… I dunno. **


	292. Italy VII

Ciao 2p me,

Okay I'll stay here in my world. Ve... I'm surprised that you actually care

about me! I thought you always hated me! Saubure's lunatic friend Lucy told me

so.

From,

1p Italy

Don't get the wrong idea, _genesi_. You just need to stay safe since the two of us are connected, and if anything severe happens to you, it happens to me too.

Feliciano Vargas

**Genesi- Genesis, or Origin. It seemed like the appropriate term for him to use**

**And he's back to being tsundere~**


	293. Derbyshire XXXIV

To Feliciano,

Thank you. I'll be looking forward to it.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((I think Feliciano should use Duck tape to stop him escaping. 'Cause Abby

used it to tie up Chip in NCIS... and it's murder to tear.))

Ciao Evelyn

I'll tell you when I've got it ready

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**I'll have him use it. I think he's having way too much fun with this XD**


	294. 2P Romano CX

Hmm... I don't know... don't you have better things to do? Like taking care of

the doll person?

((And... he just totally gave away he was peeking at his brother's letters...

nice job there Romano... XD))

Him? He'll be dead soon anyway. Even if he is a doll, he can still be killed. But… How do you know about him?! Have you been looking through my letters again?! In the seat, now!

**XD And now Feli's pissed~ He was already pissed anyway, but now he's even more so. Though I am curious about that Drossel guy… (and I looked him up, that's how his name is supposed to be spelled)**


	295. 2P Romano CXI

*pout* But I don't WANT to Feli. Can't we just stand here and talk like two

loving fratelli... well... ONE of us is loving.

((Yeah.. I've never heard of him.. of course I'm not that far into Black

Butler either... _; And... he just dodged the question. Fuel to the fire? XD))

In. The chair. _Ora._

**Ora- Now**

**Yup~ Feli is definitely not happy.**


	296. 2P Romano CXII

Hmmm... nope. I really don't think I will. I'll just stay right in this very

spot.

((Awesomeness! XD))

In that case, I'll have to use force!

**Yeah… not much else to say there.**


	297. 2P Romano CXIII

Y-You really wouldn't do that you ONLY fratellone... w-would you...?

((Romano's trying the puppy-dog eyes right now... XD))

You know those never work on me. By the way, I'm sure you know what this is~

**He's got a role of duct-tape in his hand right now. I think he's enjoying this a little too much…**


	298. Derbyshire XXXV

To Feliciano,

Yay. It'll be totally Worth the wait.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

I've got him cornered now. It shouldn't be too long.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Stupid lizard… My family is taking care of a bearded dragon over the summer, and it hates people. Today, it actually jumped out of my hands twice and tried getting behind the bookshelves… At least he didn't break anything…**


	299. 2P Romano CXIV

... something for you to have F/UN/ with the potato? ;) Why! I didn't you were

into that kind of thing! Aww! Mio fratellino is growing up!

((Which is why Romano said that VERY perverted comment. XD))

Wrong again, _fratello._ If it's for him, then why are you the one tied to a chair?

**XD Though, at this point, Feli's just too pissed off to care now…**


	300. Derbyshire XXXVI

To Feliciano,

Go for it. He really deserves it.

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((Someone should make a one shot of this. It'll be funny))

Ciao Evelyn

I'm glad that you agree with me. He's already tied in the chair~

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**I've been thinking about that too. It would be awesome~**


	301. 2P Romano CXV

Hmm... you'd thought you'd try something new and go for incest?

((So... VERY wrong thing to say? XD))

You have a very dirty mind, Lovino. By the way, a friend of mine sent these from the other world. Would you care to try one?

**Yeah, kind of. By now, he's got the scones out~**


	302. Derbyshire XXXVII

To Feliciano,

With the duct tape?

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

Si. He's not getting out of that easily~

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	303. 2P Fem America I

Hey 2p Italy,

2p Japan took over my house and he's harassing my landlord. Pick him up now or

else!

From,

2p Fem America ( Emily Jones)

Uh… Hold on… Aren't you from another alternate world? One where everyone's a ragazza?

Er… I would, but… I'm just a little busy at the moment… and I don't have a good past with your male counterpart…

R-rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**What's weird is that, after this, I have to answer a letter from 2P!America himself… There's a new user as him now, but still…**


	304. 2P America XVII

Heya, smallfry!

It's been so long since I received something from you, isn't it? Ya aren't

expecting me to be forgiving after giving me the cold shoulder for months, do

you?

Tell ya what, azzhole, if you don't reply to this then I will bring along my

bat and maybe practice some sports with Matty here. What do ya think of that

now? It would be fun to see ya run once more...

Ya better reply soon,

2p! America

((Look I know that I am not the original 2p America, but it seemed a little

too much to just leave it there ;) It was really interesting to see Italy

struggling to answer Haha! Glad you are back!))

Oh… Oh god…

I… I thought that… Since you never made good on your threats, that… that you had forgotten…

I'm replying. Y-you don't have to come…

Feliciano Vargas

**My playlist switched to "Envy Revealed" from the FMA:B OST as soon as I began reading the letter… It's just reaching the end now… It made this a whole lot creepier than it should have been… Somehow, I'm both glad and scared that we have a new 2P America…**


	305. 2P Romano CXVI

U-Uh... n-no I... really don't think I will.

((Uh oh... XD))

Oh please. I insist. Besides, I said I'd send the video to a friend of mine. Say "ah~"

**Yeah… He's having way too much fun with this. ^_^;;**


	306. 2P Fem America II

Hey 2p Italy,

Yeah I from the world where the nations are all female. Oh... so you're busy.

When you're finished with whatever the heck you're doing get over here! *

hears noise and sees 2p Japan holding a broken baseball bat in his hand and he

was smirking* Oh. my. god. my... bat... it's... broken... you know what 2p

Italy, I'm going chase down your friend 2p Japan here. He BROKE my bat! I will

make sure he buys me a brand new one!

* chases 2p Japan*

From,

2p Fem America ( Emily Jones)

Ciao Emily

So I was right… It's surprising how many different worlds there are, isn't it?

Accidenti... What is Kiku doing now? Don't injure him too badly, though I wonder why he broke your bat in the first place… I'll come pick him up soon.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**Accidenti- Geez/Damn**


	307. 2P Fem America III

Hey 2p Italy,

Yeah very surprising. I have no freaking clue as to why he decided to break my

bat. I think he just did that to make me angry. I'll try not to injure him so

much. By the way how is my male counterpart doing? I heard he wrote to you

recently.

From,

2p Fem America

Ciao Emily

Please, just call me Feliciano. I'm sure it could get confusing differentiating between two different second players that represent the same nation.

Glad to know you at least can show self restraint… or at least attempt to…

Er… He's… well, I suppose… Si, he did…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**Huh… Nyo!2p!America and 2p!America are a bit different in personality… I'm not sure if that's good or bad…**


	308. 2P America XVIII

You have some mouth there, squeaker... You aren't implying that my threats

aren't as effective as I intended them to be, right? Because if not... Screw

it, I am getting there just as we speak. Let's see if you are as brave when I

end with you. Threats are made to intimidate, after all...

I hope you find a good hiding place. You are going to need it.

Now armed! 2p! America

((O-Oh... I am sorry... I have no intention of scaring you...))

M-mi dispiace! I didn't mean to offend you! I swear! I-I'm not at home now, either, so you'll be wasting your time if you go there…

Feliciano Vargas

**It's alright ^_^; 2P!America is just the one person 2P!Italy is truly afraid of, and when I get into character and read the letters, with scary music in the background, that makes me scared too.**


	309. 2P Romano CXVII

I won't. Plus... don't you have more important things to do right now that

pick on your poor innocent fratellone.

((Yeah... well... Romano deserves it... XD))

It's a good thing you have such a big mouth, Lovino. I can just stick one of these scones in while you're talking~

**Yup… And now Feli's force-feeding him. Revenge is sweet… XD**


	310. 2P Fem America IV

Hey Feliciano,

I usually don't show self restraint, but I can try to though. Anyway 2p Fem

England gave me one of her stupid cupcakes to test out and for some strange

reason it is glowing a strange green color and it looks mutated can you find

someone else to test it? I don't want to find out its affects.

From,

Emily Jones

Ciao Emily

Well… There's one thing that hasn't changed between worlds I guess…

Ugh… So England's cooking can't be trusted in any world… Maybe you could send it to the England in my world. Hopefully it kills him.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**So many America letters today…**


	311. 2P America XIX

Maybe I should meet the German bastard then?

Won't you come out even if I made him shriek?

2p!America

((Huh... ; You are right... Oh, and don't spook yourself that much... It can't

be healthy... It's interesting how much Italy changes from one letter to the

other, though!))

Wha- No! Don't you _dare _go near him! I'm still within my country's borders, I swear!

Feliciano Vargas

**Yeah… But it's because he's finally getting revenge on his brother. Still…**


	312. 2P Fem America V

Hey Feliciano,

Yeah so true. That's a good idea! I definitely send it to your England. Hey is

my male counterpart bothering you? I can help you stop him. It's the least I

could do since you agreed to help me with the 2p Japan problem.

From,

Emily Jones

Ciao Emily

Grazie. And I'm surprised you are willing to help stop him.

You know, I believe this may be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**I'm a little surprised by this turn of events too. Who knows what this team-up could accomplish…**


	313. Derbyshire XXXVIII

To Feliciano,

True he won't be able.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

I'm going ahead and streaming the video now. This is priceless! I'm so glad you gave me the idea!

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	314. 2P America XX

((I see... XD Poor Romano!))

Um? Or what? What are you going to do, huh?

2p! America

J-Just leave him alone! That's all I'm asking!

Feliciano Vargas

**XD I know right?**


	315. 2P Romano CXVIII

! Y-You really don't want to do that!

((wow... you seem really happy about that too... XD))

Too late~ I just did. But don't worry, I'll let you have some water.

**Ehehe… I may be getting a little carried away… But remember what Evelyn said about the water? XD**


	316. 2P Romano CXIX

*coughs* W-Why...?

((Uh.. no... what did she say...? XD))

What, you don't want any water? That's fine, we're in a bit of a rush anyway.

**She said it makes the taste even **_**worse**_**… and poor Romano doesn't know that.**


	317. 2P Fem America VI

Hey Feliciano,

Your quite welcome. I am willing to help. I really want to get away from my

world for a while and especially with that 2p Japan at my house causing

trouble. I left him in my sis Maddie's care since I don't trust him with my

household valuables. Yes I believe it is.

* 2p Fem America arrives to where 2p Italy is at*

From,

Emily Jones

Ciao Emily

Yes, thank you. Just let me finish with my brother and we can get down to business.

Stammi Bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Romano's gonna be in for a shock when he sees her… XD**


	318. 2P America XXI

I am getting kind of bored here...

I'll give you a choice here: tell me where you are or the blonde gets it,

capito?

Either way, this will be a great form of exercise!

2p! America

((He is enjoying himself a bit too much XD But that's really the whole

point!))

I-I'm at my fratello's house! B-but, you're female counterpart is here from another world as well…

Feliciano Vargas

**Yeah… And that's just scaring Feli even more ^_^;;**


	319. Derbyshire XXXIX

To Feliciano,

I'm going to watch it after I've finished my paperwork.

And you're welcome.

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((Shall I do the one shot? or do you want to do it?))

Ciao Evelyn

That's fine, I know how paperwork can be. Though, I think he's gonna drink the water soon~

I'll have to end it quickly, however. America has not given up…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**As much as I'd love to, I have several other projects I ought to be working on… ^_^;; I'm the master of procrastination, so… maybe it'd be better if you do it…**


	320. 2P America XXII

Meh... Let her whine all she wants! This just gets better and better!

I am going to pick ya up, bastard!

Grinning!2p! America

C-capisco… B-but I still won't go down without a fight!

Feliciano Vargas

**Even if he's terrified, he'll still fight back…**


	321. 2P Romano CXX

*coughs* F-Fine... just give it.

((Uh oh... that's not good... XD))

Si, here you go.

**XD Poor Romano…**


	322. Derbyshire XL

To Feliciano,

Okay. I don't mind if it's ended quickly. All that matters is that you got

your revenge.

Wait America's at your place?

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((Okay. I'll have a Shot.))

Ciao Evelyn

Yep, he's drinking the water. This should be great…~

Si… I-I'm afraid so. He's threatened Germany if I didn't tell him where I am… He's on his way to my location right now…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Thanks. You can take however long you need for it.**


	323. 2P Fem America VII

Ok. I'll wait until you finish up with your brother. In the meantime I'll

enjoy myself by watching it.

* watches 2p Italy and Romano*

From,

Emily Jones

Si, you go ahead and do that…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Unfortunately, her male counterpart doesn't seem to care that she's there… This could get messy…**


	324. Derbyshire XLI

To Feliciano,

...AMERICA DID WHAT!

You shouldn't of caved in and told him where you are. Do you have any scones

left over?

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

((I'll PM you the link when I've posted it.))

Ciao Evelyn

Hey, it was either me or Ludwig, and I couldn't let it be him…

I do, but I really don't think that would be enough to stop him… Don't worry, though. I'm not going down without a fight.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**Grazie~ I can't wait~**


	325. 2P Romano CXXI

U-ugh! What IS that?! W-What?! HOW?!

((.. isn't Feli going NEED his brother to help with 2p America...? XD))

I hope that'll teach you not to annoy me any more.

But you'd better pull yourself together soon… America's headed here…

**Probably, but I don't think 2P!America cares about him right now…**


	326. Derbyshire XLII

To Feliciano,

still...

Good. you can threaten him with the scones. Fighting should be the last

resort. Just in case he gets violent.

From Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

I really don't think that'll work… The whole reason he's messed up in the head in the first place is because of England's cooking, and even if his food here looks appetizing, you can clearly see what it did to him… I don't want to risk making it worse…

Thanks anyway

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	327. 2P Fem America VIII

* gets a phone call from 2p fem England *

Ok Rosa just told me the effects of that cupcake. It makes the person who ate

it grow a lot of hair until it covers their entire body like fur and they can

hardly move because of the amount of hair over them. I'm sure we can use the

extra cupcakes on my male counterpart.

From,

Emily Jones

Grazie, but… I really don't think that'll work… All he wants is me, so he'll go for me first.

Feliciano Vargas

**I'm getting a little bummed out by this turn of events… But I'm also getting an adrenaline rush!**


	328. 2P Romano CXXII

You are so so cruel... T_T

But...Oh my. What did you do to make HIM mad? I hope it wasn't anything too

much.

((Uh... sorry...? XD))

You deserved it.

All I said was that I had thought he had forgotten about the incident from a year ago, since he never made good on any of his threats… I didn't intend to have him come here, but…

**It was Feliciano who insulted him, not Lovino… But on another note, I nearly finished my Petsmart application~ Just have to remember when we actually moved…**


	329. 2P Romano CXXIII

B-But!

Hmm? Incident? What do you mean?

((Ugh... I remember that... Took me a while to fill the whole thing out...

:/))

You really don't remember? We nearly had a third World War, and it was _you_ he was targeting that time! How can you not remember that?!

**Yeah… This is also my first time applying for a job, so I really have no idea how I'd act in most of those situations…**


	330. 2P Romano CXXIV

Oh yes It WAS that wasn't it...

((Well I hope you get it! :D And.. you know.. not having to keep filling out

applications and only being about to get TWO interviews and still not even be

able to get the job... :/))

Yes, it was…

**I hope so too… But that sucks… So you didn't get it?**


	331. 2P Fem Canada I

Hello Feliciano,

Since Emily is with you could you tell her that 2p Japan bought her a new bat?

She needs to pick it up.

From,

Madeline Williams ( 2p Fem Canada)

Ciao Madeline

Si, si, I'll be sure to tell her once I get the chance

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**You seem to enjoy being a bunch of different characters ^_^ Just be careful not to get too carried away with them all.**


	332. 2P Romano CXXV

... maybe he was after me because of amore. OOh! Maybe Toni has some

competition now!

((The Petsmart one? No clue yet... store's not even build. But the other two?

Nope. :/ But... wow... where did Romano get THAT stupid idea from...? XD))

…It never ceases to amaze me how your stupidity goes hand in hand with the way you think everything revolves around you…

**Oh… Didn't know that. But it sucks about the other two… **


	333. 2P America XXIII

Hey, pipsqueak! *he opens the door harshly* About time I got here, right?

*grins and swirls his bat around teasingly* How about we ignore your good for

nothing brother and company and start right away? *pats weapon*

Oh, before I forget... *glares at 2p!Romano* I still have something to do with

ya, so don't ya dare walk away in the meantime or I will be really hard on

you, you know? *gives him the finger*

*turns to 2p! Italy* Bring it. *smirks*

2p! America

((Oh, my... Being 2p! America is really bizarre... not to mention rude... I

apologise for that to all the ones I am insulting with this... But hey, we

will have action as long as Feli fights back!))

Merda! You're already here!

Still… *pulls out knives* I'm not going down easily!

Feliciano Vargas

**It's fine. It's weird for me to be 2P!Italy, since he's basically my opposite… but by now he's become my dark side too… I should probably get that looked into…**


	334. Derbyshire XLIII

To Feliciano,

I don't think my dads cooking can make him worse. Our America ate my dads

cooking and is fine... He has an accute hero complex but isn't as crazy as

your America.

I hope you come out uninjurered as well as your brother.

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

I know. I've spoken with him before.

Damn… He's already here… Uninjured is a bit much to hope for with him… Let's hope for me being still in one piece.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	335. 2P Fem Canada II

Feliciano,

Emily just called me and told me to bring the bat to her at your brother's

house and help you out. I will take 2p Japan with me since he decided to help

you as well.

Arriving soon,

Madeline Williams

Ciao Madeline

Unfortunately, all he's interested in is me… He's completely ignoring my fratello…

Grazie comunque.

Feliciano Vargas

**Grazie comunque.- Thanks anyway**


	336. 2P Romano CXXVI

Aww! So mean! But... looks like he has a NEW object of desire. Right

fratellino? ;)

((Nah, is okay. Just annoying is all. :D))

Is _now_ really a god time to be talking about this?!

**2P America already arrived… Well, I'm gonna miss this life…**


	337. 2P Fem America IX

* 2p Fem Canada & 2p Japan arrives*

Hey sorry to interrupt you all but why the hell is my new bat fucking pink?!

* starts fighting 2p Japan in the background*

From,

Emily Jones

Gee, thanks for your help…

Feliciano Vargas


	338. 2P Romano CXXVII

*whispers to Feli* Well... would you rather be killed?

((Yep... know how that feels... :/))

Don't worry about me. I have no intention of dying here.

**Not much to say…**


	339. Derbyshire XLIV

To Feliciano,

I pity you. He is the annoying Uncle for us. I prefer Canada to him.

Okay... I just hope you come out alive then or not seriously injured...

From

Evelyn Kirkland (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn,

Si, Canada is preferable to America in any universe.

Grazie. I'll be giving it my all.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	340. 2P America XXIV

*smirks* Well, aren't ya some weakling... One would have thought that you

might have grown some balls after all this time, but no. Of course not *enjoys

the sight of the trembling Italian*

Stop beatching with your brother and entertain me already! *charges and swings

bar at 2p Italy*

2p! America

((What did I just write... Don't worry there are worse... darksides, I

think...))

Dammit! *bends backwards to duck, then lunges forward with knife in hand, going for the legs*

Feliciano Vargas

…**This is probably just normal for 2P writing… I also know nothing about professional knife fighting… I'm just drawing off of what I remember from one of Drovenich's fanfics...**


	341. 2P Romano CXXVIII

Well... if you do... what kind of flowers do you like again?

((Yeah... so... I tried for a stupid comment...?))

Tch… Now's really not the time to be talking, Romano!

**I'd imagine him saying this during mid lunge…**


	342. Derbyshire XXXXV

To Feliciano,

True...

I'll start praying for you then.

From

Evelyn (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

I really think I'll need those prayers of yours…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	343. 2P Fem America X

* knocks 2p Japan out with her new bat*

Serves him right for buying me a pink bat... I feel a lot happier now that I

got my anger on 2p Japan over with.

From,

Emily Jones

Good for you, but I'm a little busy, if you hadn't noticed!

Feliciano Vargas

**He'd be saying this in mid-fight…**


	344. 2P America XXV

((Haha! That's alright! I don't know that much about fighting either!))

Show off *glares and dodges just in time* Let's see how you handle this!

*grabs him by the back of his collar and throws him to the ground harshly*

Tch... This will be too easy...

2p! America

*Struggles to suck in air as he sits up* D-damn you… *pulls out a concealed throwing knife and tosses it in America's direction*

**Left out the "Feliciano Vargas" since it's mainly an action sequence**


	345. Saubure IX

Bonjour 2p Italy,

Um... did I contact you at a bad time? It seems you are busy fighting that

scary 2p America again. Well... uh... good luck?

From,

2p Saubure

C…Ciao, Saubure…

Ugh, yeah, you sue did…

Grazie… Ack…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**He was just thrown to the ground harshly in the previous letter… He's struggling to catch his breath...**


	346. 2P Romano CXXIX

Would you like some help Feli?

((Yeah... same here... XD))

Ugh… As much as I'd appreciate it… This is between me and him!

**Yeah… I already PMed 2P!America's user about involvement from other characters, and we decided that with this being a brawl, it would get too confusing with more than just two people in the fight…**


	347. 2P Romano CXXX

Are you sure? I CAN help you know...

((Yeah, kinda figured that. XD But I'll still have Romano bug him about it if

it's okay with you. :D))

You can help by… staying put! You're… not getting dragged into this too!

**I know. And aww… Even if he'll never admit it, he really does care about his brother~**


	348. 2P Romano CXXXI

Aww... why can't I Feli? Wouldn't be right to let something happen to my cute

little brother.

((Aww! Is cute! :D Kinda... XD))

Because… Because you'll just get in the way, idiota!

**I intended to translate "dumbass" into Italian… but it came out as "idiota"… Stupid Google Translate!**


	349. 2P America XXVI

((Exactly! I really get ticked off when my character is suddenly knocked out

when I am looking away... I wouldn't have a problem if it was just help,

though!))

Wha-? *the sound of flesh being torn suddenly echoes all around them*

You. Bastard! *takes the knife out and ignores the pool of blood forming* I am

just getting started here! Don't let yourself be carried away!

*The knife is thrown back*

_Really_, l'America? *catches the knife in midair* Knives are my specialty. You should know better than to use one against _me_ in a fight. *pulls out three more and brandishes them like claws*

**True. So… they **_**can**_** help, is what you're saying?**


	350. 2P Romano CXXXII

But how do you know that unless you try Feli? ;)

((Oh... yeah... I had that same problem too... XD))

Tch… Fine! You can back me up. But only that!

**Stupid storm kept me up all night… So tired…**


	351. 2P America XXVII

Don't get me wrong *smirks* Everyone knows that! It just ges more

entertainting like this! *charges and smacks some of Italy's knives out of his

hands with the bat* Don't expect me to be easy with you! *aims for his head*

2p!America

((I don't really have anything to say here...))

*Eyes widen, rolls out of the way only for his shoulder to be hit* Gah! *tosses the remaining knives in America's direction*

**Me either… I'm just tired…**


	352. 2P Romano CXXXIII

Ooh really? You're saying I CAN? Should I take a picture?

((Uh... sorry...?))

How is _that_- Ack!- helping?!

**I'm more awake now, so I should be able to answer more letters**


	353. 2P America XXVIII

Tch! *dodges just in time and throws the desk in his direction*

2p! America

((You could always go to sleep...))

*Ducks below and rushes for America with knife*

**I'm awake now, so I should be fine. **


	354. 2P Fem America XI

Maddie and I are getting bored just sitting around and doing nothing. How can

we help if we can't do anything?

From,

Emily Jones

(( some time ago I made 2p Fem America a letter fic and I finally updated it

today for the first time in a long very long while.))

Well… Maybe you can- ack!- back me up!

Feliciano Vargas

**I'll take a look at it sometime.**


	355. 2P Romano CXXXIV

Um... to add to your scrapbook? Or mine?

((Well that's good. :D))

Just- gah!- _shut up!_


	356. 2P Romano CXXXV

*smiles* But... I thought you wanted me to help.

((Wow... in the middle of a fight but he STILL manages to be annoying...?))

_Taking pictures isn't helping!_

**XD wow… But I'm not surprised. This **_**is**_** Romano we're talking about…**


	357. 2P Romano CXXXVI

But first YOU told me to stay out of the way. Are you changing your mind now?

((Thought some humor was needed. :D))

You're the one… ng… who said you wanted to help!

**And it's very much appreciated ^_^**


	358. 2P Romano CXXXVII

I know. ;) Maybe if you give America a kiss he'll die from shock.

((Yay! Thanks! :D))

_Che cazzo?!_

**XD I don't think that needs a translation…**


	359. 2P America XXIX

*growls and jumps to throw him a punch in the face* *misses but swings the bat

again at him*

2p America

*Is hit hard in the back* Ah! *stabs in America's direction from the floor*

**I think Italy's loosing…**


	360. 2P America XXX

THIS WOUND IS NOTHING!

*brow twitches and he traps the Italian while ignoring the pain* *his grip on

his neck tightens* Any last wishes?

((Really? I don't think so...))

2p!America

Ah- Ack- *brings his leg up and kicks America hard in the stomach*

**He seems to be taking most of the blows…**


	361. 2P America XXXI

Gah! *he lets go of him and stumbles back holding his stomach* *gazes up and

glares*

Why you little... *the hand that holds the bat grips harder* *he throws away

his sunglasses and stares at the Italian for a moment* *smirks* Come.

2p! America

((Could be... But you can always get back!))

*grits his teeth, then smirks and leaps behind America with his knife aimed for his back*

**I'm trying to draw more off the skills of the Italy from the old fanfic "Crack in the Looking Glass" by Drovenich. He's not even 2P and he's a badass!**


	362. 2P Japan I

Feliciano,

If you lose this fight * smirks* you'll have to do whatever your brother

Romano says for a week without a complaint.

From,

2p Japan

Gee, _Giappone_. Nice to know you care.

Feliciano Vargas


	363. 2P Japan II

* Smirks* I'm sure your brother will agree with me. * looks at 2p Romano*

Right?

From,

2p Japan

Losing means death, anyway, so either way I still won't do a thing he says!

Feliciano Vargas


	364. 2P Japan III

Really? Because if you don't I'll show all your friends that picture I took

the last time you lost. By the way that maid dress you wore that time looked

perfect on you.

From,

2p Japan

When I'm finished here, you're next!

Feliciano Vargas


	365. 2P America XXXII

*fakes a grimace* That's unfair... *smirks* Two can play that game *a click

sounds and suddenly the knife is two metres away from them* *a pistol aims at

him with 2p! America still not facing him completely* I brought some toys

along too. Ya don't mind if I use them... Right? *the smirk widens and he

turns completely to face him with the weapon prepared to shoot*

2p! America

((Oh... I see! That's just smart to do!))

Shit! *leaps backwards while tossing a knife at the hand holding the gun*

**Unfortunately, it's been a while since I last read it… I just remember that they were fast enough to avoid guns…**


	366. 2P Japan IV

* laughs and smiles* We shall see.

From,

2p Japan

Fuck you, Japan.

Feliciano Vargas

**I guess their relationship isn't the best either…**


	367. 2P Fem Canada III

Don't worry Feliciano I'll make sure 2p Japan doesn't annoy you for a while.

From,

Madeline Williams

Grazie, Madeline. You do that.

Feliciano Vargas


	368. 2P Romano CXXXVIII

Just saying Feli. It might work. ;)

((Probably needs censorship instead... XD))

Do _you_ want to be next?!

**Got distracted from replying by reading some Spamano fics… So cute~**


	369. 2P America XXXIII

((It sounds plausible... Especially if they were that good at combat!))

*protects himself with the gun itself* *the knife falls to the ground*

*laughs and shoots*

2p! America

Crap! *drops to the ground to avoid the bullets, one still managing to graze his cheek, then runs forward quickly back toward America with knives in both hands*

…**I'm honestly wondering who's going to win this fight…**


	370. 2P Romano CXXXIX

Next for what?

((OOH! Any good ones? :D))

Next to taste the cold steel of my knife!

**There was one based on Ib called "Abyss of the Deep," and a 2P meets 1P called "Opposites Attract." Both so friggin' adorable~**


	371. 2P America XXXIV

((Well... somehow I know the answer...))

*aims for the Italians head and shoots several times* *tsks*

2p! America

*leaps to the side and begins closing in while circling around*

**But I don't! TT^TT I'm seriously worried that someone's going to end up dying!**


	372. 2P Romano CXL

... aww... so mean. T_T

((Read both of those! They're awesome!))

Well, if you would just stop making horrible suggestions…!

**I've also been reading one that will probably take on a tragic turn soon called "Lovino's Last Call." It's really sweet and sad at the same time…**


	373. 2P America XXXV

((Let's hope not... I am pretty sure what's going to happen next,

though...))

*copies him and they start going in circles*

*has finger on the trigger*

Well? Aren't you going to do something already, idiot? *mocking*

2p! America

*abruptly feints to the other direction while throwing the knives in one hand before ducking down and swiping at America's legs with the knives in the other hand*

**I still don't… **

**On another note, updates will be slow today. Why? Because my little brother is getting baptized! *sniff* He's growing up so fast…**


	374. 2P America XXXVI

((... Hm... Haha! Don't worry! I wish you two good luck!))

*eyes widen and he dodges barely* *he is taken off ward and receives a

powerful strike on one of his legs* Gah... *eyebrow twitches and he shoots

with accurancy at Italy's shoulder*

*he throws the gun away and swings his bat with both hands*

2p! America

*attempts to muffle a scream as the bullets hit his already wounded shoulder, and is knocked to the side with the bat*

**I remembered that his shoulder was already hit with the bat… and considering America's strength, it was most likely a really bad wound… Y'know, this is starting to look more like an actual fanfic than a letter fic…**


	375. 2P Fem Canada IV

Your welcome!

* 2p Japan was about to say something, but 2p Fem Canada covers his mouth and

drags him away from the scene*

From,

Madeline Williams

…

…

...well… looks like I may lose that bet…

Feliciano Vargas


	376. 2P Romano CXLI

GASP! My suggestions aren't horrible! They're perfectto! Perfectto!

((Sounds interesting... :D But wow... I just realized Romano's in trouble

either wasy... America wins the fight and he'll kill him, And.. well.. if Feli

wins the fight he's DEFINITELY going to kill him... it's a lose-lose... XD))

…then… *hack* …if you h-have a… good idea… I-I could… use it now…

**Poor Romano… but on the bright side, Feliciano won't be in any condition to kill him if by some miracle he does win.**


	377. 2P Romano CXLII

Hmm... *holds out a vial* Douse your knife in this. Then just get ONE hit on

him and it'll all do the rest.

((Yeah... guess. XD But at least he helped this time! XD))

…G-…Grazie… *secretly takes the vial and dips the knife in it, then hides it up his sleeve*

**Yay! Romano isn't as stupid as he seems~ But so we don't accidently kill the Original America, let's say this poison just knocks out 2P!America, okay?**


	378. 2P America XXXVII

((True enough... Ouch... *winces* But that's a good or bad thing?))

Done already? *sneers at Italy's weak form* *raises his chin with his bat

carelessly* I would stop if you whined like a dog and swore to be my slave!

2p! America

…M… Mai… *pulls out the concealed knife from behind his back and stabs it into America's arm*

**Not sure… But it looks like the back-up might work. I hope…**


	379. 2P Fem America XII

*Meanwhile... while all the fighting was going on 2p Fem America was fixing up

her new pink bat into a more better suited weapon*

There! All done! I have painted over the pink to brown and put spikes along

with nails on the bat. Now I can give this to Feliciano to use!

* runs out to see 2p Italy being handed a vial from 2p Romano*

Uh... am I too late? And...where's Maddie and 2p Japan?

From,

Emily Jones

They… They left… and si… just a bit… late…

Feliciano Vargas

**Sundays are also slow days. Every week, Sundays will be my slow days.**


	380. 2P America XXXVIII

((Yeah, looks like my premonition was accurate XD Ah, and it looks like

America is having problems with the poison...))

*winces* Why you-! *blinks, suddenly dizzy* *he brings his hand to his

forehead* W-What the hell was that! *stumbles back and the bat falls to the

ground* *starts panting and his knees grow weak*

*his vision blurs and he throws up*

2p! America

H….heh… L-looks like… you lose… *slumps against the wall, clutching his shoulder*

**Wait… you knew he would be poisoned? Even I had no clue until Romano helped out…**


	381. 2P Romano CXLIII

Prego. Now... you should bow down and proclaim your love for your fratellone.

;)

((That works! XD And.. yeah.. Romano needs to be smacked huh? XD))

N…Not a chance…

**Yup. XD**

…**I just realized I've messed up on the roman numerals through all of Romano's 140's… Crap! I'm gonna have to go and fix that!**


	382. Derbyshire XLVI

To Feliciano,

I'm praying for your life right now...

Did you win? Or is it still going on?

From

Evelyn (Derbyshire)

C-Ciao… Evelyn…

Si… I believe it's over now… I just barely came out alive…

Grazie per… le vostre… preghiere.

Feliciano Vargas

**Grazie per le vostre preghiere.- Thank you for your prayers**

**He took quite a beating in that fight, so he's still out of breath…**


	383. 2P Fem America XIII

Oh I guess you're right. * looks at 2p Italy's injury*

You're hurt! Hey let me help you treat your wound! * pulls out first aid kit

and proceeds to treat 2p Italy's shoulder*

From,

Emily Jones

Huh… You're… definitely very different from… *winces in pain* …your male counterpart…

Feliciano Vargas


	384. 2P Fem America XIV

Yeah I noticed that to. I've been like this for about a week now. No idea how

it happened. Maybe because I have been overexposed to my 1p counterpart for

too long recently... * finished bandaging 2p Italy* There! All bandaged up!

Just take it easy until your wound has fully healed.

From,

Emily Jones

She must… have rubbed off on you…

G-grazie, Emily…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	385. 2P America XXXIX

((Not exactly, but you could say I had a hunch XD That's a method I constantly

used while roleplaying with a friend as 2p Italy))

Fahk you, bastard... *struggles to get up* I-I am still not done with ya...

*spots the gun near him and grabs it* I'll meet you in hell... pisqueak

*presses the triger and shoots*

2p America

*flinches just enough for the bullet to just barely miss his head* It's over… already… You've lost… J-just… let it go…

**Oh. I hardly roleplay at all other than this letter fic… XD**


	386. Derbyshire XLVII

To Feliciano,

Thank the Lord.

Are you bleeding?

From

Evelyn (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

Si… but thankfully, the female second player counterpart of America bandaged it up…

But how are things on your end? I doubt this fight did not have an effect on our originals…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	387. 2P Romano CXLIV

Aww but I DID save you Feli. I deserve something in return.

((Uh oh... good luck with that? XD))

Just be glad… I don't kill you for your comments during… the fight…

**I already went through and did it. Now I'm going to another place to apply for a job. Wish me luck!**


	388. 2P Fem Canada V

I'm back now that 2p Japan is back at his own house. 2p Japan really seems to

enjoy making people angry doesn't he?

From,

Madeline Williams

Si… He really does seem to…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	389. 2P America XL

L-Like hell I will give in like this... *quivering he slowly gets up and

weakly starts limping in 2p Italy's way* *he raises the gun for the last time

as he approaches* *bangs cover his eyes*

2p America

((Lol It was a one time experience XD We practically PM each other to death))

*reaches for the same knife and throws it at America's stomach* Dormire…

**Dormire- Sleep. (I dunno, it was the best thing I could think of for him to say there…)**


	390. 2P Romano CXLV

AWW! You really wouldn't kill your only fratellone would you?

((Good luck! :D I just tried to apply somewhere and just found out they don't

want me... :/))

No… But I'd make you wish… you _were_ dead…

**Aw, that sucks. Well, let's hope that we can both find a job this summer…**


	391. Derbyshire XLVIII

To Feliciano,

Thats good to hear. I send my Thanks.

Er...Well... our Feli's got some cuts which have been driving Lovino,

Elizabeta and Ludwig up the wall as they have no idea how he got them. Also

Alfred Collapsed and Ivan wanted to leave him on the floor. Also my dad wanted

to leave him there as well... Kiku complained of a headache oddly... Was that

to do with the fight too?

From

Evelyn (Derbyshire)

Ciao Evelyn

Ah… Yes, the Kiku that _I_ know happened to be there… He wasn't necessarily… involved in the fight, but… he did make a bet… that I fortunately won…

Alfred should be fine… The only way I could win was… to use some poison to… knock him out…

Please forgive me… I'm still very exhausted… from the fight…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	392. 2P Romano CXLVI

Oh... so mean... And after I help save your cute little self too... T_T

((Yeah... let's BOTH hope for that... :/))

… … …Fratello?

…**So far all the places I've applied for are pet related… I'm not complaining since I love animals, but all those jobs seem to have complicated applications…**


	393. Italy VIII

Ciao 2p me,

Are you okay?! Did you win?! Our America isn't doing so well... What did you

do?

From,

1p Italy

I'm… I'm fine… but the question is… are _you_ okay? Derbyshire said… you had some cuts…

I had to resort to… using poison… to win the fight… It only knocked him out… so your America should be fine soon…

Stammi bene

The other you


	394. Italy IX

Ciao 2p me,

I'm okay! Saubure treated my cuts and managed to calm the others down! You

used poison?! So that's why America was knocked out... I'm glad he's going to

be okay.

From,

1p Italy

Ciao

Well… that's good… At least you're… alright…

Stammi bene

The other you


	395. 2P Romano CXLVII

...? Hm...? What is it fratellino?

((Oh yeah.. that petsmart one was a killer... no clue why it was like that...

XD))

…grazie…

**The one I just got is just plain weird… My mom decided to try and help me with it and she can't figure it out either…**


	396. 2P America XLI

Ugh! *he stops on his tracks and then plops to the ground, unconscious*

*blood just keeps coming out from his wound*

2p! America

((Wow, pretty dramatic! XD I fail at this...))

It's finally… over… *leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, sighing in relief*

**Lol yeah, it kinda is… I liked it, though.**


	397. 2P Romano CXLVIII

*smiles and hugs him* Prego.

((Oh, I did it on my own...))

Yeah, yeah… Now maybe… could you take care of _him_? *glances over at America* Get him back to his house… treat his wounds… maybe?

**This wasn't the Petsmart one… This was for a local pet-sitting place I heard about.**


	398. 2P Saubure I

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I heard you won against 2p America. I'm happy for you! Oh I sent you some of

my delicious homemade sugar cookies! Don't worry nothing weird in it. I never

put strange things in my food.

From,

2p Saubure

Ciao Saubure…

Grazie… but hold on… Why go out of your way… to mention that? I'm not so sure… I can trust these…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	399. 2P Romano CXLIX

Hmm... so... he's NOT your amore?

((well that sounds fun. :D))

You… know very well… that he most definitely is not… Just hurry… If he dies… then the other America dies too…

**It does, but I'm not sure if I'll get the job…**


	400. 2P America XLII

((You are too kind... XD RIP America))

*grows pale*

2p! America

You… probably can't hear me right now… But hang in there… My brother will… get you home…

**XD Nooo, he's not gonna die! **

**Yay! We're at the 400 Chapter mark! (If they can even be called chapters… XD)**


	401. 2P Saubure II

Bonjour 2p Italy,

Because many people don't want to eat it if I don't mention it! Only my

brother 2p France believes me! * starts to cry* Why... does everyone not trust

me...? I can't even be scary or insane even if I tried! Please believe me...

From,

2p Saubure

Ciao Saubure

You know very well… that no one in this world… can be fully trusted. Besides… France is trying to die anyway… How do you know… he doesn't eat it just to try speeding… his death along?

Feliciano Vargas

**Last letter, I didn't see the 2P! Oops! I had to go back and change the chapter title…**


	402. 2P America XLIII

((Lucky you! XD Hey, I imagine 2p! America saying something like this at the

previous comment of Feliciano: "That was just lame, pisqueak."))

*mumbles something and his eyebrow twitches* *grabs 2p! Italy by the arm and

doesn't let go*

2p! America

Gah! *struggles to pull his arm away* H-how?! Y-you shouldn't even be… moving right now!

**XD It kinda was, yeah…**


	403. 2P Romano CL

Well... I guess I'll go take him back... but... hmm... I hope his fratello

doesn't try to use me for hockey practice.

((I hope you do! :D))

F-fratello! You'd better hurry! He's still awake!

**Thanks. And congratulations on sending 150 letters as 2P Romano~**


	404. 2P Romano CLI

Don't worry. I'm going I'm going. ;)

((And proving I have too much time on my hands... XD But thanks! :D))

Affrettatevi!

**Affrettatevi!- Hurry!**

**A lot of them are from a year ago, though… I think it's me who has too much time on my hands, answering so many letters in a day… XD**


	405. 2P Saubure III

Bonjour 2p Italy,

France knows what kind of ingredients I put in my cookies and all of them are

completely ordinary! Should send a list of the ingredients I used to make them

for you?

From,

2p Saubure

Ciao Saubure

That would be best… And be sure not to leave anything out…

Feliciano Vargas


	406. 2P Saubure IV

Bonjour 2p Italy,

Here's the list of ingredients I used:

2 3/4 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon baking powder

1 cup butter, softened

1 1/2 cups white sugar

1 egg

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

That's everything I used and I didn't leave anything out honest!

From,

2p Saubure

Ciao Saubure

Then… once America is actually unconscious and not faking it like he was before… I'll have one…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	407. 2P Romano CLII

But are you SURE I should Feli~~~. Isn't he holding you in a loving

embrace~~~?

((So... it's both of us then...? XD))

Can't you see that I'm… trying to get him _off_ me?!

**Yeah… XD Even my little brother is saying I'm spending too much time on my laptop…**


	408. 2P Fem America XV

* sees 2p America holding onto 2p Italy's arm*

Hey let go of Feliciano!

* forcibly grabs her male counterpart's arm and tries to help free 2p Italy

from 2p America's grasp*

From,

Emily Jones

*Still struggling* Dannazione… How strong is he if he can hold on even when both of us are working together?!

Feliciano Vargas

**While writing this reply… the music for the 100 Acre Woods came up on my music player, which was set to random… -_- Definitely not fitting for what's happening…**


	409. 2P America XLIV

((Hm... At this rate, Feliciano is going to be dragged to America's house...

:D))

*grunts and tightens his grip*

2p! America

G-Get off! *kicks at America's hand with the heel of his boot*

**XD He very well might.**


	410. 2P Romano CLIII

Well... what was that one phrase Japan's counterpart was using... oh! Si!

Tsundere! Isn't that you?

((My dog's been telling me that too... XD actually... she even tells me when

to go to bed... O_o))

I have no idea what the hell that means!

**XD Well, when animals start telling you what to do, that probably means something. The lizard we're taking care of tells me to stop looking at him and leave him alone, unless it's time to be fed…**


	411. 2P Romano CLIV

Maybe you should ask OUR Japan. They do speak the same language after all

silly Feli. ;)

((XD But.. yeah... she bosses me around for everything, hence the nickname I

came up for her: boss boxer. XD))

I'm not even sure I want to know what that means!

**XD that's a better nickname than the ones I come up with. "Freddo" for example, for the lizard Fred. After I came up with it, I started thinking about Alfredo sauce… I'm spending too much time roleplaying as an Italian…**


	412. 2P America XLV

((Oh, so he wouldn't mind going to his house? He could get in some great

trouble if he met Matt... Hehe :D I love my evil ideas!))

I am going to break your arm in two if you continue to do that *opens eyes and

glares at him whole-heartedly* *he doesn't loosen his grip in the slightest*

And I mean it.

2p! America

M-merda! H-how are you even staying awake?!

**XD Nah, he doesn't want to… but he might end up being forced to go there if America doesn't let go.**


	413. 2P Fem America XVI

He's strong enough to lift up a buffalo!

* continues to help*

Emily Jones

Damn, that would explain a lot!

O-Oi! Stop it! You heard him! Do you _want_ him to break my arm?!


	414. 2P Romano CLV

Why not? Might be fun to find out. ;)

((Ditto for me too... xd))

J-Just explain to me why that poison didn't work!

**I slept in this morning… I ended up getting a late start working on these letters… My internet hates me right now too…**


	415. 2P Fem America XVII

* Stops what she was doing *

I'll stop. I don't want him to break your arm.

From,

Emily Jones

G-grazie!

Feliciano Vargas


	416. 2P Romano CLVI

Hmm... it SHOULD have... I wonder why it didn't...

((Well.. at least sleep is good? :D But.. why does it hate you...?))

It's _your_ poison! You tell me!

**I wish I knew… It keeps freezing up, refusing to load pages, takes too long to go from one page to another, tells me to refresh several times in a row… I tried restarting it, but it didn't work…**


	417. Kaley I

Dear 2p Italy, I'm sorry to bother you( I'm also sorry I frogot your name),

but I'm trapped in the 2p dimension, and I would like to know the personalitys

of the 2p nations, who I should avoid, how to get back home, and if the

previous is impossible, a few rules on how to survive in your dimension with

my sanity, life, and virginity intact. Thank you for listening. Love, Kaley

joy Beaumont.

Ciao Kaley

It's fine, though… I am a little tied up dealing with the America of my world… I also go by Feliciano Vargas, though there are some people who prefer calling me Luciano for whatever reason… possibly to avoid confusing me with my counterpart…

For which nations you want to know the personalities of, you'll have to be a little more specific. However the ones to avoid most are the superpowers- America (who is currently at my fratello's house), Russia, and China- Canada, who happens to support his brother most of the time, and, if you happen to be a fellow nation, France. He is fascinated with the death of nations… Especially his own…

Traveling between the different worlds varies from person to person. Some people use spells, some just think about it… I've never actually traveled between the different worlds myself, however.

If you cannot find a way to return to your world, find civilization fast! There are things out there that will try to kill you, and if you're unprotected you may die very quickly. Find a weapon and keep yourself armed at all times. Don't trust anyone you talk to. There are some who may be helpful, but then again, they may be trying to make you drop your guard…

Spero di essere stato in grado di aiutarti.

Feliciano Vargas

**Spero di essere stato in grado di aiutarti.- I hope I was able to help**

**Yay! A new person, who isn't a nation or anything! And an opportunity for a longer letter~ I can't say how much I missed this sort of thing!**


	418. Fem America I

Hiya 2p Italy,

Do you know where my 2p counterpart is? I tried calling her cell phone, but

she won't answer me! Is she with you?

From,

1p Emily Jones

Ciao… other Emily

Si. She's here… She was trying to help me with her male counterpart, but… Gah! My arm hurts!

Feliciano Vargas


	419. 2P Romano CLVII

Well... maybe it was something America did. I really really don't know.

((Oh... had that happen before too... :/))

Maybe… Accidenti, è troppo forte!

**Accidenti, è troppo forte!- Damn, he's too strong!**

**It's working better now, so it should be fine.**


	420. Fem America II

Hiya 2p Italy,

Wow really?! My 2p counterpart is helping you? I thought she would help her

male counterpart. I guess not. She really has been acting a bit different

recently though... a little nicer, but not much. Uh... why does your arm hurt?

Is my 2p's male counterpart hurting you?!

From,

1p Emily Jones

Ciao other Emily

Si, she's helping me. It surprised me too…

Yes- Gah!- He should have fallen unconscious, though! I don't understand!

Feliciano Vargas


	421. 2P Romano CLVIII

Because he loves you and doesn't want to leave you? ;)

((Yay! :D But.. yeah... no idea where Romano got this idea... XD))

Why the hell do you keep saying that?!

**The weirdest things go through his mind, it seems…**


	422. 2P America XLVI

((Maybe XD Oh, I wonder what he will do if America actually breaks his arm? He

is ticked off...))

Well, maybe because I am not that weak, azzhole *grunts and sits up* Damn

wound... *touches it carelessly* I have to thank Artie for giving me those

weekly cupcakes, I guess... I grew immune thanks to that.

2p! America

Guh- D-dammit… But still! You've lost a lot of blood! A-Anyone else would have- ack- lost consciousness!

**Well, he'd probably lose the use of his arm for a while… Especially if it's the same one as the shoulder that was shot and hit… Ouch, that's painful just to think about…**


	423. 2P Romano CLIX

Non lo so... maybe because I can? ;) Or are you just getting mad at me because

it's the truth? Aww... poor potato you hurt his feelings so so much...

((Well... can't expect more from him... XD))

You know damn well it's not true! A-and what does Ludwig have to do with this?!

**XD True…**

**Ah, jeez! I nearly forgot it's my mom's birthday tomorrow! I need to think of something for her fast!**


	424. 2P Romano CLX

Hmm... Who knows... why don't YOU tell me...? ;)

((Uh oh... good luck finding or doing something! :D))

I'm a little _busy_, in case you haven't noticed!

**I'll probably just give her a really long back massage… She'll be perfectly happy with that.**


	425. 2P America XLVII

((Maybe America can be actually merciful this time around? ;( If not... sucks

to be Feli...))

Thanks to who do you think that is?! *the injured arm actually moves and the

other hand grips agresively the Italian's shirt*

2p! America

Gah! L-let go! Please!

**Yeah… :/**


	426. Fem America III

Hiya 2p Italy,

Well in that case should the heroine help you out?

From,

1p Emily Jones

Ciao other Emily

I-I appreciate the sentiment, but- gah!- I don't think _he_ would like if I had even more help…

Feliciano Vargas


	427. Fem America IV

Hiya 2p Italy,

Well okay then if you say so!

From,

1p Emily Jones

Ciao other Emily

I do say so. Besides, I'm not sure how many Americas can be in one place before the universe collapses…

Feliciano Vargas

**XD Sorry, I had to add that comment! Mostly because I'm a Doctor Who fan, and paradoxes are a huge part of that, but also because it's true.**


	428. 2P America XLVIII

((Um... This isn't intended to be horny at all, okay? The 2p actually wants

something to show Matt that he took on 2p! Italy by himself... Like a

trophy... Apparently they had a bet going on... Oh, and now anyone is free to

intervene... Or this could end very wrong... He is still as stupid as his

original in a way...))

*smirks* Oh, I'll do that, but first... *somehow the hands switch places and

now the hand that was twisting the Italian's arm was yanking on the curl

sticking out the Italian's head* How about this? I think Matt would love to

see you without it!

2p! America

Wha- No! L-Lasciate andare! Scendere! *struggles to pull America's hands off his curl*

**Lasciate andare! Scendere!**

**I understand. Although, the next letter fits very well with the situation…**


	429. 2P Romano CLXI

Oh... you're 'busy'... should I leave? I don't want to interuppt.

((That works! :D))

_P-PORTATELO DI DOSSO, CAZZO!_

**Portatelo di dosso, cazzo!- Get him the *** off me!**

**Now, he really needs someone to intervene… He's still weak from the fight from earlier, but given what goes through Romano's mind…**


	430. 2P America XLIX

((Indeed XD It really does! Romano is going to suffer afterwards if he doesn't

help Feli now!))

*tsks* *pulls harder and takes out a knife* Stay still, damn it! *he draws it

nearer to the curl...*

2p! America

N-No! Please! S-Si prega di non farlo! *eyes widen in fear*

**Poor 2P Italy… Being driven to actually begging… XD**


	431. 2P Romano CLXII

Oh...? Did you and your amore have a falling out...? That's not good.

((It'll be something bad? XD But... for Romano's sake guess it's good thing

he's being held back... XD))

LOVINO! PLEASE!

**His hair curl is about to get cut off… And Feliciano really can't do anything about it himself at this point…**


	432. Fem America V

Hiya 2p Italy,

Okay I can't come over because if you put so many Americas together in the

same place it will end the universe?! Freaky. What's my 2p counterpart doing

right now?

From,

1p Emily Jones

C-Ciao other Emily!

H-He's about to cut off my… my hair curl!

Feliciano Vargas


	433. 2P Romano CLXIII

Va bene va bene. Just give me a second si?

((No idea what he's supposed to do... XD))

H-Hurry! P-Please!

**Same here… XD **


	434. 2P America L

*knife stops midway in the air and it suddenly drops to the ground* *gasps*

Wow, dude! That face was totally awesome! If only I had a camara to show it to

the others! Wait, I think I had one... *looks around and then searchs inside

his pocket* Aw, man... Now how will I show Mattie how scared he was?!

2p! America

((*dun, dun, dun* What in the world happened here? XD Go Romanito, go!))

*tries to scoot backwards away from America* Y-You mean… Y-you weren't really going to?!

**XD I have no clue. Yay for Romano! **


	435. Fem America VI

Hiya 2p Italy,

He's going to cut off your hair curl?! Dude, that's not cool! Also Fem Italy

says that her male self is flipping out because he feels his curl being pulled

by an unknown source!

From,

1p Emily Jones

Ciao other Emily

W-Well… Now, he's acting kind of strange…

Feliciano Vargas


	436. 2P America LI

Chill, dude! I am not that bad, you know! After all the hero is always fair!

2p! America

((Should I do explanation time or should I let Dogsrule do it? XD))

Wh-Wha… A-America…?

**XD Whichever suits you. I cracked up reading this letter!**


	437. Fem America VII

Hiya 2p Italy,

Really? That's odd. How strange is he acting?

From,

1p Emily Jones

Ciao other Emily

He's acting like… his counterpart…

Feliciano Vargas


	438. 2P Romano CLXIV

Hmm... well... I do HAVE one idea. I still 'borrowed' Artie's counterparts

spellbook.

((Well.. seems like the idea's to switch America' personality with his 1p

self. XD))

Wha- You still have that thing?!


	439. Italy X

2p me,

Why is America acting like his scary 2p!? He's scaring me!

From,

1p Italy

Ciao other me

*sigh* I would apologize, but I'm just grateful right now. The America in my world was… attacking me, and he was about to cut off my hair curl… My brother did the first thing he could think of and, well, swapped their personalities. Just… avoid him. We'll try to get our America back to his house, and hopefully he'll stay there until the spell wears off.

Stammi bene

The other Feliciano Vargas


	440. 2P Romano CLXV

Si. Of course I do. :) Well...? Do you want me to use it or not?

You already did, idiota… *sigh* We'd better get him home before the spell wears off…

**XD My mom knew what her present was going to be before I even mentioned anything about it. My hands are killing me, though…**


	441. 2P America LII

Um? Why are you so pale, Feli? *tries to get closer to the Italian* Are you

sick?

2p! America

((XD Glad you did! I liked this idea a lot when you first did it!))

*flinches slightly* D-Do you really… not remember what happened?

**Yeah XD. Personality swaps make for interesting plots.**


	442. Italy XI

2p me,

I'll avoid him for now! Anyway he tried to attack me, but Saubure tranquilized

him and now has him restrained. She wasn't even afraid at all and she seemed

to stay so calm.

From,

1p Italy

Ciao other me

Good. Although, when he wakes up he'll most likely break through those restraints… Get him to his house as soon as you can and leave him there. Do not approach him until he's returned to normal.

Stammi bene

The other you


	443. 2P America LIII

Well, I do remember when I kicked your butt so... kinda?

*laughs annoyingly* The hero kicked your butt in a one-on-one! Man, that's

awesome!

2p! America

((Yeah, and they also make you crack up while you write it XD))

*eyes him cautiously* Si… You did… But now… Maybe it's about time you went back home?

**XD They sure do. **


	444. 2P Romano CLXVI

So... you're NOT going to get him into bed? His counterpart really isn't the

smartest so you should be able to do whatever you want. hint hint. ;)

((Wow... how did she know...? XD))

Of course not! How the hell did you get that idea in your head?

**That was seriously all she wanted. XD She knows me well enough to know that's what it would be, and she said it was the best present she ever received.**


	445. 2P America LIV

Um... Don't really want to *grins* I actually want you to take me on a tour

and show me your place!

Besides, your brother doesn't seem to actually want me to go...

2p! America

((Just wanting to stay with your enemy... Oh, America...))

*grumbles to self* Perché non può mai essere così facile? *runs a hand over his face and looks back at America, before struggling to get to his feet*

Look… First of all, this is my brother's house, not mine. If anyone were to give you a tour, it would have to be him…

Second, you're still bleeding. If you don't get patched up soon, you'll probably die.

Third, my brother is an idiot. You don't want to know what's going through his mind.

**Perché non può mai essere così facile?- Why can't it ever be that easy?**

**XD And he's terrible at reading the atmosphere to boot!**


	446. 2P Romano CLXVII

Just thought I'd ask. And.. he DOES seem cute when he's not trying to take

your head off with a bat. That's always a bit turn off. ;)

((Well that works! :D And.. yeah... this idiot's going to 'earn' his OWN

personality switch again just to shut him up huh? XD))

If you like him so much, _you_ do all that stuff with him. I'm going home.

**XD Or Feli could just leave.**


	447. 2P Romano CLXVIII

But I thought you're at home.

((Was he at home...? I thought he was... XD But... guess he could go somewhere

else anyway... XD))

Are you blind? We're still at your house!

**It all happened at Lovino's house. Remember, Feliciano went there to force-feed him scones, and America found him there.**


	448. 2P Romano CLXIX

But I thought you decided to move in with little old me. That's why you came

here si?

((Oh yeah... wow my memory sucks... aw well! Just turn it around into this

weirdness. XD))

Of course not. I already did what I came here for, and that guy over there just kept me longer than I intended to stay.

**Yup. Just go with the flow, as they say.**


	449. 2P Romano CLXX

Aww... Feli you're so mean... AND your amore needs your right now. ;)

((Is that what this is...? XD))

He's not my amore, and I have no idea why you even think he is. Hell, I don't even like him at all! And by the way, *smirks* you should probably clean up. There's bloodstains all over the floor from the fight.

**Maybe. I dunno. XD**


	450. Italy XII

2p me,

Okay I will! I'll get England to take him to his house since he keeps

insisting.

From,

1p Italy

Ciao other me

Good. Hopefully England can keep him subdued with that magic stuff of his.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I'm going to slowly work in my headcanon about the fan-names for the 2Ps being their middle names. For example, Feliciano's middle name is Luciano…**


	451. 2P America LV

Dude, stop saying stuff in Italian... *helps him out* So... this is your bro's

house then...? Nice! *wrinkles nose* But wait, why does everything reek of

cologne?

Ah! So not cool! Quickly, an aid kid! I am bleeding to death here!

Who cares what he is thinking now! I am literally dying here!

2p! America

((Obviously XD He didn't even remembered he was injured until Feli pointed

that out!))

Er… Grazie… and yes, it is. Hell if I know. Ask him.

H-Hold on, America. Mio fratello should have a first aid kit somewhere.

**XD Why does the country I live in have to be such an idiot? It's still kinda funny, though.**


	452. Italy XIII

2p me,

England brought America home and made sure he stays there and put a magic

barrier over all the doors and windows.

From,

1p Italy

Ciao other me

That's good. I'll let you know when the spell wears off so you can let him out.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	453. 2P America LVI

Dude! How can I possibly talk to your brother when he keeps staring at me as

if I was something to eat!

Let's just hope that he does have one! *winces* Why did you have to stab me so

hard, anyway!

2p! America

((XD Could you picture him behaving differently?))

That's just the way he is. Ignore that.

Well… You may not remember this, but you really were bent on killing me. It was an act of self-defense!

**Sorry it took so long! I did an audition for Hetalia Abridged as Italy, England… and Belarus.**


	454. 2P Romano CLXXI

In such denial again... wait... w-what bloodstains?! There better NOT be any

bloodstains! I finally got the whole entire house spotless!

((XD And now it'll take a moment for him to process his house is messed up!

XD))

Yeah, they are bloodstains. What, did you think us having a fight in your house would not result in bloodshed and mass destruction of nearby furniture? By the way, where's the first-aid kit.

**XD Feli's definitely not helping things either.**


	455. 2P Romano CLXXII

N THE BATHROOM! NOW GO TAKE CARE OF IT BEFORE YOU GET /MORE/ BLOOD ON MY

FLOOR! W-WHERE'S MY CLEANING SUPPLIES?! WHERE?! A-AND MY POOR FURNITURE! DO

YOU REALIZE HOW EXPENSIVE IT WAS?!

((Major freak-out now... XD))

Yeah, yeah. Qualunque sia.

**Qualunque sia.- Whatever**

**Lol poor Lovi. XD**


	456. 2P America LVII

((Nah, it's fine! :D Did you do well?))

... Now he is glaring at me? What's this dude's problem?

Still, it hurts! Now how am I supposed to eat with a hole in my stomach?!

2p! America

Well, we did kinda get blood all over his house. He's kind of a neat freak, so he's pretty upset at us because of that.

Now stop being so melodramatic and get to the bathroom. The first aid kit is in there.

**Don't know yet. I haven't heard back from them.**


	457. 2P Romano CLXXIII

Qualunque sia...? QUALUNQUE SIA?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOT THAT! EVER! MY HOUSE

IS /RUINED/! A-ALL THAT WORK I PUT INTO IT! F-FOR NOTHING!

((Meh, he deserves it. XD))

Really, fratello. It's not the end of the world just because some blood got on the carpet and walls. Besides, you could just redecorate, no?

**I just spoke with my best friend for the first time in what seems like forever! We chatted for a few hours. Our friendship is long-distance but it's just as strong as ever. I'm really glad she's doing well.**


	458. 2P Japan V

2p Italy,

I heard you won that fight so I guess I lost the bet then * sad face* anyways

why is 2p America acting like his counterpart? It's amusing. I have it all on

camera!

From,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

SI, I did win.

Er, well… My fratello used one of the other England's spell books to swap their personalities. I must say that it is somehwhat… disconcerting to see America acting so friendly…

*sigh* Of course you do. Just be careful not to let him know you have it. You could end up his next target once he's back to normal.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	459. 2P Romano CLXXIV

B-BUT! T-THEN IT'LL GET INTO THE SUBFLOORS! A-AND! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE?!

((OOH! Yay! good for you! :D))

Then just replace them. You have the money for it. And that way, the money will be used for something more important than those vestiti sgargianti.

**vestiti sgargianti- flashy clothes**

**Thanks :D**


	460. 2P America LVIII

He is the one being meladramatic! I am injured here! .. And bleeding!

Help me get there then!

2p! America

((Oh, I see! But you did good according to you?))

Si, si… Just… uh… lean on me… I guess…

**Actually, I just heard back from one of the people and they said they were very impressed. Hopefully that means I'll get one of the roles! *crosses fingers***


	461. 2P Romano CLXXV

MY CLOTHES HAVE STYLE! A-AND! WHAT ABOUT THE SUBFLOORS?! WHAT IF I HAVE TO

TAKE APART THE ENTIRE HOUSE?! THAT'LL MAKE EVEN /MORE/ OF A MESS!

((You're welcome! :D And I saw the thing about the audition! Hope you get one

of the parts! :D))

Well, that's your problem. Not mine.

**Thanks! I have the audition on Youtube in case anyone wants to see. (/watch?v=z5_bJ0JCD-4)**


	462. 2P Romano CLXXVI

HELP ME CLEAN UP!

((Cool! I'll check it out now! :D))

Right now, I'm a bit busy helping America… and then I'm going home.

**Yay! :D I'm just going to warn you that my Belarus scared even me after I recorded it.**


	463. 2P Japan VI

2p Italy,

He swapped 2p America's personalities with his 1p counterpart... very

interesting. Don't worry I'll be careful it would be very bad if I do end up

being his next target. Anyway I wish he would stay in his current personality.

So much better than how he usually acts.

From,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

Si, I know. However, it would cause problems for the other world if he were to always have his personality switched. As much as I hate it, it's kind of a necessity.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	464. 2P Romano CLXXVII

NO! STAY HERE AND HELP CLEAN! BOTH OF YOU!

((Yeah... I found that out the hard way... T_T))

Fratello, I need to recover from the fight too. And you know he can't stay too long, or else… the spell may wear off…

**^_^;; Sorry if I traumatized you too badly. But what did you think of the others?**


	465. 2P Romano CLXXVIII

O-Oh... right... he might mess up my house again...

((They were great! :D))

You see? Besides, don't you think there might be some sort of cleaning spell in that book or something?

**Thanks! I did my best, but I kinda flubbed the England accent… **


	466. 2P Romano CLXXIX

hmm... m-maybe... I-I hope it's in there...

((I thought you did good at it. :D))

If it is, then stop bothering me about it. Mio Dio!

**Meh… It kinda slipped into a very very slight Scottish accent in some places… I was just copying the accents I'd heard on Doctor Who…**


	467. 2P America LIX

I, um, okay? *leans on him*

*glances down at the Italian* So, um, aren't you going to move or something?

This is kinda awkward...

2p! America

((I watched it! You did a very well Italy! And the Belarus also was pretty

good!))

Yeah, I'm going. *Starts slowly walking*

I don't like it any more than you do… Especially not with him watching… *glares in Romano's direction

**I actually scared myself with my Belarus… It's weird hearing those many different voices on a video and realizing you're the one who did all of them… And then the voice you hear that happens to be your own suddenly sounds like that… *shudders***


	468. 2P Romano CLXXX

But YOU are one of the ones who messed it up in the first place! And... why

are you glaring at me...?

((Well I wouldn't know with that since I don't watch it... XD))

Because I just know you're going to make some sort of suggestive comment!

**Oh. Well, it's an awesome show! Better than anything I've seen in America since I was a kid!**


	469. 2P Japan VII

2p Italy,

I guess you're right. By the way I found this giant tarantula spider in my

house and I believe this belongs to 1p Saubure. It just bit me and poisoned me

with its... venom and ...and gave me a strange rash that resembles poison ivy.

I think I'm going to... pass out... Can you... help me...?* passes out*

From,

2p Japan

*facepalm* Really Japan? I'm kind of busy with America right now… I'll ask my brother for some sort of anti-venom or something, though. I'm sure he'll be fine with it once his house is cleaned again…

Feliciano Vargas


	470. 2P Romano CLXXXI

*gaps* Why.. I would NEVER do that... Is that really what you think of your

fratellone...?

((Maybe I'll try to watch it. XD Oh.. and Romano is acting more normal because

he's starting to clean now. :D))

Maybe because no matter what I say or do, you constantly say things like that!

**Okay then. Just be warned that it can get… confusing at times. **

**I also decided to change the cover image since it's been a year, and there's a new Nachi Akira model that people have edited into 2P appearance.**


	471. 2P America LX

((XD Now you know how I feel... O.O I can also be a pretty frightening Belarus

without intending... *shivers* Ah, America's comments are getting more

annoying by the second...))

... Dude, can't you go faster? I could limp to the bathroom (which I don't

know where it is) and still beat you in getting there (which it's somehow

pathetic...)

... Why? The guy is just mopping the floor and staring at us; I think you are

being too hard on your bro!

2p! America

I'm going as fast as I can! But I'm carrying you at the same time, if you hadn't noticed!

…During the fight, he kept making comments about us being… lovers… *shudders*

**Yeah… And they certainly are. XD I wonder how much more Feli can take?**


	472. 2P Romano CLXXXII

Aww... you're so mean... T_T

((Kay! Thanks for the warning! :D))

You deserve it. By the way, Japan was apparently bitten by a venomous spider. Do you have any sort of anti-venom for him or something?

**No problem. Best tip I can give you is watch either from "Rose" and go on, or watch from "The Eleventh Hour" and go through to the end of the 5****th**** season, then go back and watch from "Rose" on… or start with "Blink." I heard that's the best episode to start with.**


	473. 2P Romano CLXXXIII

Oh! Si! Of course I do. I use some of the vemon to make poisons. ;)

((I'll take note of that. :D And I like the new cover picture! It's awesome!

:D))

Good. Maybe you could send it to him, while I find that first aid kit of yours?

**Thanks! I got it from an "Eh? Ah, Sou!" video with 2P!Japan, 2P!Italy, and 2P!Nyo!Germany… who I couldn't stop watching with those physics! Even the top comment has Lovino apparently having a nosebleed!**


	474. Mr Cuddles I

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I'm sure you have heard from 2p Japan that I bit him right? It is fun

attacking you 2ps. However, mistress Saubure has no idea what I doing nor does

she know I'm here in 2p Japan's house. You know... one day I might end up

biting you just for fun. Now how does that sound?

Sincerely,

Mr. Cuddles the Tarantula

Wha…

Come diavolo sei nemmeno in grado di scrivere?! You're a bug… spider… thing!

Accidenti, I just keep getting problem after problem, don't I?

Feliciano Vargas

**Come diavolo sei nemmeno in grado di scrivere?!- How the hell are you even able to write?!**

…**I'm not going to say anything…**


	475. 2P Romano CLXXXIV

I will. ;) And the kit's on the second self in the medicine cabinet. And..

please don't touch anything else in there. ;)

((I saw that one too! :D It was awesome! XD Hey, did you ever see that furture

clock AM 4:30...? It's a MMD video too. :D))

Grazie. I got it.

**I did! It's so cute~**


	476. 2P America LXI

((Probably five letters more XD Cool new image!))

Still! You could still go faster!

... You mean like kissing, touching, being intimate with each other? *wants

confirmation*

2p! America

Look! We're there already!

Ugh… Unfotunately… yes, that's what he means…

**Thanks! This is also the first time I made one that wasn't cut off at the sides too badly**


	477. 2P Romano CLXXXV

So... you're going to fix your amore now. ;)

((I'm working on making one with that 2p model... It's for a Miku Hatsune song

called Schrödinger's Kitten. XD))

I've told you a million times, and I'm telling you again, he's not my amore! If it were anyone, it would be- er, someone else…

**Really? Cool! Are you going to put it on Youtube when you've made it?**


	478. Mr Cuddles II

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I'm not exactly a normal spider and also I can speak the human language as

well. * smirk* I was trained to do so. That anti venom will only work on the

poison itself, but not the poison ivy like rash only my mistress Saubure has

the cure for that. 2p Japan will probably be itching whenever he wakes up.

From,

Mr. Cuddles

Oh great. Just what I need- a talking spider! Come se la mia vita non è abbastanza strano!

Si, si… I'll be sure to get it from her.

Feliciano Vargas

**Come se la mia vita non è abbastanza strano- As if my life isn't weird enough**


	479. 2P Romano CLXXXVI

*smiles* would it be a certain potato by any chance? You can tell your

fratellone. ;)

((Yep! :D But... Feliciano's not going to like it... at all... XD))

Wha- No! Just- Forget I said anything!

**XD I still can't wait!**


	480. Saubure X

Bonjour 2p Italy,

Have you seen Mr. Cuddles my pet spider anywhere? He always seems to cause

some sort of trouble anyplace he travels to without my knowledge. Also have

you heard from that doll maker recently? He's still on the loose and my boss

is getting really frustrated at me because I haven't caught him yet.

From,

Saubure

Ciao Saubure

Si… He's in my world, and he bit Japan! Honestly, what possessed you to teach a spider to talk, of all things?!

And as a matter of fact, no, I have not. He must have gotten himself killed by those things out there. So much better for the rest of the universe.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**I finally decided what those things out there are! They are the creatures from Amnesia: Dark Descent (or at the very least, resemble them)**


	481. 2P America LXII

((Yeah... One of the disadvantages of this site...))

Yeah, but you took your time! *gets aid kit and starts patching himself*

... That's disgusting! Get intimate with you?! No, not me! Definitely not!

2p! America

I couldn't help it while supporting your weight! Geez, with that vegan diet of yours, you'd think you'd weigh less…

And now you see why I treat him the way I do. Just… ugh! I don't want to know why that's the first conclusion he jumps to!

**Fanfiction isn't working while I'm writing the response to this letter… I'm not sure when it will work again… hopefully by the time this chapter is up.**


	482. Arkansas I

Hello! Arkansas here, But you can call me Madison! How are you?

-Madison M. King, The Natural state.

Ciao Madison

I suppose I would be doing well… If it weren't for the fact that the America in my world shot me twice in the same shoulder he hit me with a bat! Other than that, I'm fine, if not a little irritable.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**Yay! Fanfiction is working properly again, and we have a new character~**


	483. 2P ROmano CLXXXVII

Ah... I'll take THAT as a very big si. ;)

((Yay! :D But... the song is pretty girly... XD))

No! It most definitely is _not!_

**Looks like we're back to this again~**


	484. Saubure XI

Bonjour 2p Italy,

The crazy pet store owner trained him how to talk a few years before I bought

him. So blame her! Mr. Cuddles bit Japan? Honestly... that spider like to

attack countries for the fun of it... I don't know what to do with him... He

attacked a 2p England from another 2p universe with whom I've been writing to

for a long while now. so you haven't heard from that doll maker then... yes I

agree so much better, but if you ever find his body send him over please.

From,

Saubure

P.S. I have sent a vial of the cure for the rash to 2p Japan.

(( That other 2p England was from another letter fic called Letters and

Cupcakes by Ve Kuraresa Bleach))

Ciao Saubure

Si, he did… But seriously, who the hell teaches spiders to talk?!

Another universe, really? I've heard the theories myself, but I never thought they were true…

I will… if there's even a body left to find.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	485. 2P America LXIII

((... Yeah, that happens...))

Hey! That's just rud- Wait, what?! I am not one! I can't possibly replace

hamburgers for /vegetables/! That's just gross!

... *shudders* The mental image is still scarring me...

2p! America

*raises an eyebrow* You… Uh, well, maybe when you get back to your place you can see for yourself…

And I have to deal with him making those comments all the time…

**I'm all by myself here at home now… Everyone else is at camp or at a friend's house… So lonely…**


	486. Arknasas II

Oh? Why?

-Madison. M King, The Natural state.

My fratello is back to making perverted comments about me, the America in my world, and Ludwig, and now that the personalities of the Americas are switched, it's just… ugh…

By the way, you may want to avoid America until things get back to normal…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas


	487. Cheyenne I

Hello! Oklahoma here, I heard from Maddie that you're doing letters, Nice to

meet you. I even see that another Oklahoma already wrote you too. My name is

Cheyenne Wolffe by the way!

- Oklahoma, The sooner state.

P.S. Expect letters from New Mexico soon!

( I'm having too much fun bringing all of my OC's here. More letters for

Italy! :D)

Ciao Okla- wait. There's two of you?!

Er… Well, ciao Cheyenne… I'm a little confused by this… but I'm not going to question it.

It's nice to meet you too.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**Yay for more letters~**


	488. New Mexico I

Hola Olivia here! Nice to meet you! Hm, How are you? Anything intresting

happen in your daily life as of late?

- New Mexico, Land of Enchantment

Ciao Olivia

I am doing well, aside from the massive headache I'm getting from my fratello and America… Which reminds me. The America of my world had his personality swapped with the personality of the America in your world. You'll want to avoid him until they can get back to normal…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**I have a lot of family that lives in New Mexico. It's actually really nice down there, but last time we went there was snow!**


	489. 2P Romano CLXXXVIII

So you say... I thought you were over denying your feelings. ;)

((Sure looks like it... XD))

I'M NOT DENYING ANYTHING, DAMMIT!

**XD Aw, he gets so flustered in these situations~ I wonder if anyone's gonna write in as 2P Germany though… Then it would get **_**really**_** interesting~**


	490. 2P Japan VIII

2p Italy,

Thanks for your help I'm all better now. That spider was creepy enough to

scare me. Did you know it actually speaks human language? Never knew that

would happen. Anyway I'm going to bother my 1p counterpart his reaction when

he's angry are so amusing.

From,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

Si, and any spider that can talk would be creepy… How the hell does that even work?! They don't have vocal cords, for crying out loud!

*facepalms* Si, si… You do that…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


	491. Germany II

Dear 2P Feliciano,

I, as you may have figured out, am Germany. I have many questions for you, the

main one being... Why are your eyes red?

Why not something more sinister... something like a pure onyx.

Ah, well.

Besides, I do so wonder at these things myself. Such as: Why is my hair blond,

and why am I blue-eyed?

Do you like to read? If so, do you read books on excersise? It would be

something Feliciano would never even dream of doing...

Do you eat Pizza?

Will you have sex with me?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

Ciao Germany

Well, my eyes are more purple than red… But there is red in them. I suppose it depends on the lighting….

Si, I do. I enjoy reading in my spare time, but books on exercise… Not necessarily. But that original of mine really ought to train more often…

Si, pizza is very delicious. Although, I don't have it very often…

Wha- P-P… Perché cazzo si sta chiedendo una cosa del genere?!

Er… R-Rispondimi presto…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**perché cazzo si sta chiedendo una cosa del genere?!- Why the f- are you asking such a thing?!**

**XD That last question was the first thing my eyes landed on when I read that letter! It took me a while to stop laughing! Best letter all day! **


	492. Japan I

2p Italy san,

Why is my 2p in my house? He's making me very angry right now by messing with

my stuff and tearing up my manga.

From,

1p Japan

Ciao other Japan

Wait, you're angry? Wow, he must be _really_ making a mess of things for you to get angry.

As for why he's there… He's probably just bored. He seems to enjoy messing with people…


	493. Arkansas III

Oh. And I will not that I ever see him all that much, I spend most of my time

with my neighboring states.

-Arkansas

Alright then. I'll take your word for it

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I'm going to try to remember the L. from now on… **


	494. Cheyenne II

Sure why not?

-Oklahoma

Because there's so much chaos right now that I just don't feel like questioning it…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	495. New Mexico II

Feel better soon! And don't worry I will!

-New mexico

(Really? My stepdads family lives there. I love visiting. )

Grazie.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Yeah. It's really beautiful, huh?**


	496. 2P Romano CLXXXIX

So you say. ;) But... I saw that the 1p potato has confused his undying love

for you... how do you feel about that fratellino? ;)

((Huh... Maybe /I/ will... XD I can keep two people going... XD))

Wh- How- Non passare attraverso la mia mail, bastardo! H-He was probably just drunk or something! Y-you know how much he drinks beer in that world! It has to be that!

**Really? Would you?**


	497. 2P Romano CXC

But doesn't he have a stronger tolerance? I know OUR potato can't handle any.

So... I think I'm right silly. ;)

((Yep! Just give me a bit to type it up! :D))

Well… Y-Yeah, but… h-he can still get drunk if he's had enough, I'm sure! Besides, he's got my original… Right?


	498. 2P Germany I

Yo... Feli...

Why are you doing this anyway? Ever hear of a little thing called a nap? It'll

do you so good bro... Always having to work and never stop... no wonder why

I'm so tired watching you...

Oh, and by the way? Can you do something about Romano? He keeps trying to come

and clean my house... I.. I don't want him to... it's too much work to mess it

up again...

Ludwig

((Well... I attempted him... I'm more used to writing as the 2p Italians and

England... hope I did well enough. :D))

L-Ludwig!

Perché non mi hai scritto prima?! I haven't heard from you in so long! N-Not that I was worried, of course…

As for why I'm doing this… I felt like it. I saw that people in both our world and the other world had been doing, and I figured I might as well. But honestly, you're just as bad as my Original when it comes to exercise!

Si, I'll be sure to keep him away from you… But you should still try to be more organized! How can you even find anything in your house?

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**Perché non mi hai scritto prima?!- Why didn't you write earlier?!**

**Cari saluti- Kindest regards (informal)**

**I think you did really well. So… Two Germanys in one day! I'm feeling really happy right now~ :D**


	499. 2P Romano CXCI

hmm... who knows... While he IS a little cutie my own counterpart makes it

hard for anyone to get close to him... so.. you still have a chance. Aww! Look

at you! In the middle of a love triangle!

Wha- I am not interested in the other Ludwig like that, bastardo! So there's no triangle of any sort!

**Still in a great mood~ Not much else to say, though.**


	500. Japan II

2p Italy san,

Hai I am angry. If he's that bored why can't he relieve his boredom in a

different way other than causing trouble for others. I'm going to kick him out

right now!

From,

1p Japan

Ciao other Japan

Well, unfortunately, that's entertaining for him… Go ahead and kick him out. That's what I would do.

Still, it's very rare for you to be angry…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Woot! Chapter 500! I can't believe we've come this far! Pasta for everyone~!**


	501. 2P Germany II

Yo...

I was busy with stuff... I had a lot of work to do...

No I'm not... you're just too much of a hardass to want to quit... why haven't

you passed out yet...? At least I don't have a stick up my ass...

... I have a system. It works for me... Who needs organization anyway? It's

too demanding...

Ludwig

((Yay! Thanks! :D But.. wow.. Feli sounds mad... XD))

Ludwig

You, busy? I'd have to see that to believe it.

Yes, you are, just… sitting there and not getting anything done. I would really appreciate it if you would try to be more productive… please.

What system? Everything is just… strewn out everywhere! If you were going to ask someone to get something for you, how do you expect them to be able to do so? I'm going to have to come and organize your place myself sometime…

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**XD Well, he hasn't heard from the guy in who knows how long. Anyone would be mad.**


	502. 2P Romano CXCII

Aww... so much denial... you REALLY should be careful about that Feli... you

might get sick.

Oh! And that reminds me! Why do you let the potato call you Feli but when I do

it you threaten to throw a knife at my head? Hmm...? Want to explain it to

your fratellone? ;)

((Yay! :D But... is it a love triangle...? XD))

Sh-Shut up!

Because he's not as annoying as you, that's why!

**XD I really have no clue. That depends on if 1P Germany writes back…**


	503. Japan III

2p Italy san,

Hai it is very rare. I spent a lot of money on those manga and earlier he

broke several antique items like my katana that I had for centuries. Now I

have to buy new ones and try my best to repair that katana and replace the

other antiques.

* hears banging noise and sighs* He's trying to get back in even after I

kicked him out.

From,

1p Japan

Ciao other Japan

Try sending him back to our world. Or send him to bother someone you don't like.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	504. 2P Germany III

Yo...

Ja... busy... very busy... you wouldn't understand...

I am being productive. I'm... I'm helping you to relax. You should listen to

me with it. It'll do you some good...

That's my system... and... you're starting to sound like Romano with that...

last time he came he also had a heart attack and went on a cleaning spree...

it took so much work to get it back to normal... I had to take a nap a lot

while I did it...

Ludwig

((Yeah... is true... XD But.. I could just imagine the scoff from Feli on the

first line... XD))

_Sure_ you are, Ludwig… Busy with what, exactly?

I… I guess I should relax a bit… But with all this going on, I really don't have time for it…

Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's something my fratello and I agree on! Honestly, you can't live with yourself like this!

Cari saluti

Feliciano Vargas

**My inner Feliciano actually **_**did**_** scoff at that… I practically heard it. O_O**


	505. 2P Romano CXCIII

But I don't want to silly. ;)

Aww... you're so mean... T_T At least /I/ helped you clean his house... it was

famiglia bonding time! OOH! We should do it again soon! :D ... and THEN have a

threesome. ;)

((Well... either way... that IS what Romano's going to think... XD ... while

being perverted. XD))

… … …Che cazzo c'è di sbagliato con te?

**XD Oh man… The letters today are just… XD**


	506. Japan IV

2p Italy san,

I will send him to Saubure's lunatic citizen and friend Lucy. I heard she has

a creepy "obsession" with him.

From,

1p Japan

Ciao other Japan

Uh… Okay, then… Just… How creepy, exactly?

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I got super distracted reading some Gerita doujinshi. There was one that was really sad but sweet at the same time about Italy's grandson… who happens to be named Luciano. China even comments that he's like the Second Player of Italy, though he has blond hair and blue eyes…**


	507. 2P Romano CXCIV

Why not Feli? It's be SO much fun! And... well... let's face it... you need

ALL the help you can get. ;)

((I had to do it...? XD))

One, Ludwig said he wants you to stay away from his house, and I'm going to respect that. Two, there will be no threesomes, unless you want me to tell Antonio about them. How would he react to the fact that you wanted to be part of one, I wonder…?

**Ooh, blackmail…**


	508. 2P Germany IV

Yo...

... things... personal stuff.

Ja? See? You can learn from me... so... you can go do that now and get off my

back.

... I wouldn't tell HIM that though... and no... I don't need to do it. It's

fine...

Ludwig

((Well... as a soon to be 2p Feli cosplayer.. I scoffed too... XD))

Ciao Ludwig

Oh really? For some reason I highly doubt that.

I already said, I don't have time. And you need to quit slacking off!

Don't worry, I don't intend to tell him, but still! Once my shoulder has completely healed, I'm coming over there to clean up a little.

Cari saluti

Feliciano Vargas

**Lucky you. All I can cosplay is Fem!America, because I look like her and have a similar jacket…**


	509. Arkansas IV

I wonder if your brother has ever been to Tontitown?

- Arkansas

( Tontitown has a neat food store thats been there for a long long time, They

have neat homemade stuff.)

I'm really not sure… I haven't heard of it. Maybe I could ask him…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I haven't heard of it… But it sounds cool.**


	510. Cheyenne III

Ah. Okay then. How are you today?

-Oklahoma

For the time being, I am doing well… I finally heard from Ludwig for the first time in a long while…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	511. New Mexico III

Here I've enclosed a box of green chili's

- New Mexico

( Yeah. Last time I went I cried because we had to go home through Texas.

Hahahah)

Really? Uh, grazie, I guess…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**We actually go through Oklahoma to get there, right through the pan handle part of it. But… what about Texas made you cry?**


	512. 2P America LXIV

((... Well, at least today you are bound to be entertained, right? These

letters get weirder and weirder as time flies XD))

See what? *raises eyebrow* How awesome my place is once again? *takes out

random burger out of nowhere and munches on it* Man, you are weird!

Dude, tell me how you handle your brother when it is like this? How is it that

you haven't gone mad... or flipped somehow? It would be useful against Mattie!

2p! America

Uh… Where did you get that? I'm sure you didn't have it when you came here…

Really, nothing I try works… I just force fed him some scones that the England in the other world made because he was making comments like that, but he's still at it…

**XD Tell me about it. I really can't help but smile as I go through them.**


	513. 2P Romano CXCV

Hmm... well... maybe it'll make him mad enough to have hate sex? THAT's never

happened before... maybe I'll try it. Grazie for idea Feli! ;)

But.. aww! Why doesn't he want me there?!

((Yeah... not really working... XD))

Wha- No. That's not what I meant…

And he doesn't want you there because you're a pest!

**XD Poor Feli…**


	514. England II

England:((Hi! You don't mind if I joined the fun? England isn't taken

right...?))

Um... I am speaking to Italy's counterpart, right?

... How am I supposed to talk to this wanker? *mumbles* Does he even speak

English properly...?

Anyway... If you are him, I have something extremely urgent to tell you... It

involves America...

... And somehow I have the nagging feeling that you are somewhat involved.

Arthur Kirkland

Ciao England

Si, I am his counterpart. And yes, I can speak English, just the same as my original, so don't act like I can't understand you. You may not be the same as the England in my world, but you're still already rubbing me the wrong way.

Let me guess. He's had his personality switched with the America of my world? That was my fratello's doing, not mine. He stole one of your spellbooks about a year ago, and while I would have otherwise yelled at him, his actions actually saved my life. Still, I will apologize for my brother, since I doubt that he will…

Rispondimi Presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Nah, he's not taken. One of the earliest letters last year was England, but that person only wrote once and we haven't had a regular England since. And the more the merrier~**


	515. 2P Germany V

Yo...

Ja... it's true... believe me or not... I don't care...

... hardass...

Why are you so stuck on that...? Leave me and my house alone... who put that

stick up your ass anyway...?

Ludwig

((Uh... not really sure who I look the most like... maybe Hungary (even though

my eyes are the wrong color)...? But Fem!America's still cool! :D))

Ciao Ludwig

Hmm… Whatever.

Look, I don't care what you say about me, but you really can't live your life like this! Nobody does! It would be a lot easier to locate things if they were in the same place every time!

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**Thanks. My sister thinks I look like Switzerland, but my hair's the wrong color for that…**


	516. Japan V

2p Italy san,

Well... just think of it as 1p Belarus creepy times ten plus a large battle

ax. I don't want to know why Lucy carries that kind of weapon. My 2p has met

her before and every time he sees her he tries to run away. One time she

locked him inside a small dark closet because she found him trying to escape

her. * shivers from the thought* Lucy also seems to hate you for some odd

reason and may be planning to fight you real soon.

From,

1p Japan

(( Decided to change my pen name))

Ciao other Japan

Ah… Well then, just make sure he doesn't die… Remember, whatever happens to him affects you too.

She does, does she? Well, if she comes here, she'll have a very difficult time avoiding death herself. Those things out there could kill her quite easily…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	517. 2P Romano CXCVI

Maybe I should see if that would work.. Toni really HAS been ignore me

recently... it's hurting my poor little adorable feelings.

Aww... y-you are just s-so mean to your fratellone...

((XD And.. yeah... that's fake crying right there. XD))

Pfft. Whatever. Maybe he's finally realized what a pest you are.

Yeah, well, you deserve it. And you're not fooling anyone, Romano.

**XD Feliciano saw right through it.**


	518. 2P America LXV

((Right? XD I love these!))

Hm? Whatcha meean? Youre bro gaaave theseee too meh! (What do you mean? Your

bro gave these to me!)

Ayebros scons?! (Eyebrow's scones?!) *chokes on his burger and spits it out on

Italy's face* How does the guy even survive then?!

Oh... Sorry...

2p! America

Of course he did… And you trust him?

*Grimaces and wipes it off* ugh… Well, unlike the ones that the England of our world makes, his aren't actually poisoned…

**And it looks like we're getting more people too~ I'm so happy~**


	519. Lucy I

Bonjour and Konichiwa rabid squirrel,

This is Lucy Yagiri Saubure's citizen and friend I finally got 2p Japan with

me! * laughs insanely* I want to fight you! By the way Japan forgot one tiny

detail about me. I'm immortal! I cannot die! Although my family has centuries

ago.

* barges into 2p Romano's house and destroys the door in the process with her

ax* So you going to fight me or what?

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P.S. Those things didn't stand a chance against me. I fought them for about an

hour before getting here!

Mio dio… Can't I ever get a break?!

No, I'm not going to fight you! Although, it looks like you may have pissed off my brother… he was just in the middle of cleaning his house up.

However, if I was to fight you, I wouldn't have to kill you. Just maim you enough that you can't fight anymore. Really, don't people ever think about these things?

Feliciano L. Vargas


	520. 2P Germany VI

Yo...

fine... whatever...

I still don't want to clean... mind your own business... I just want to

sleep... you go do it too...

Ludwig

((Wow... Switzerland...? XD))

Ciao Ludwig

Grazie. I'm glad you understand.

I never said you were going to. I'll be over there soon to clean it myself. Though I would appreciate it if you would help…

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**Yeah… My hair is styled similarly… But on another note, apparently Romano's door was just broken down…**


	521. 2P Romano CXCVII

AWW! He wouldn't do that! He secretly loves and adores me!

... oh... you're no fun...

((Of course he did... XD))

Really? Then why has he been ignoring you?

Oh look, some crazy ragazza just broke down your door…

**XD Poor Romano's house is getting torn apart.**


	522. Arkansas V

Ah. Maybe he has maybe he hasn't.

- Arkansas

( Reason for asking was because Tontitown was founded by a Italian xD)

Si. That's probably the case.

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

**XD Now I want to go there… **


	523. Cheyenne IV

That is good!

- Oklahoma

Yes, although he really ought to be taking better care of himself…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	524. Lucy II

Why don't you want to fight me rabid squirrel? Are you scared? I can't get

hurt if and if you do maim me as you say you will I will just regenerate

quickly. (( Reference to the Baccano anime)) * looks over at 2p Romano* I'm

not scared of that moronic fashion designer wannabe! * laughs like a lunatic*

From,

Lucy Yagiri

I don't want to fight because I was just _in_ a fight! Honestly, I need some time to recover! Dio!

And regenerating… I think I saw some show from your world where that was used against someone… I could just use their technique.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Yeah… That one fight may actually be the only fight in here… Not to mention we're still in the middle of the personality-flopped America arc…**


	525. New Mexico IV

De nada

- New mexico

( Oh, Well because New Mexico was so pretty. And the part of Texas we went

through wasn't. )

Anyway… I hope the America of your world isn't causing too much trouble…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Oh. ): That sucks.**


	526. England III

England:((That's great news then! XD You are one to respond quickly! I like

it!

Ahem... For references! Arsing around- messing around, Buttocks- crazed man.

Arthur tends to talk in slang when he is ticked off...))

Well, excuse me for being rude to one of the Italians who have been arsing

around as of late and that had all this time my precious magic book! And for a

bloody whole year, for godness sake! I don't care if by having it you saved

your bloody skin- now, we are being the ones tormented, thanks to you, git! I

don't care if it was actually your brother's fault, just fix this before

Buttocks comes after us!

This is literally a life threatening situation to all of us, including your

1p, if you hadn't noticed!

Completely outraged,

Arthur Kirkland

You've got magic, don't you? Just… Use it to knock him out and keep him contained or something, really! It's that simple!

You're really pissing me off, old man…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I do my best. ^_^ Of course, I sometimes get called away to do chores and such, or I get distracted by Youtube… And thanks for the slang references. I do know some British slang, but only what I've seen in Doctor Who.**


	527. 2P Germany VII

Yo...

... whatever...

No... Don't want to... it's too much work to bother with... do it yourself...

Ludwig

((I just saw that... XD))

Ludwig, please…

I just… You need to take better care of yourself, and living that sort of life style is he exact opposite.

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**Aw, Feli's dere is showing~**


	528. 2P Romano CXCVIII

... che cosa?

((Uh oh... not good... XD))

Yeah, you heard me right. Accidenti, il Giappone non stava scherzando quando ha detto che lei è pazza…

**Accidenti, il Giappone non stava scherzando quando ha detto che lei è pazza...- Geez, Japan wasn't kidding when he said she's crazy…**


	529. Lucy III

Wait... do you mean that you are going to place your right hand on my forehead

and think I want to eat and gain my memory and knowledge while doing so at the

same time?! Well, in that case I won't fight you! I want to keep my existence

thank you very much!

From,

Lucy Yagiri

P. S. You know ... sometime before I came here I unsealed America's house and

set him free in order to see what kind of chaos he'll cause!

Uh… I really have no clue what you're talking about… But grazie a dio! She's gone!

Feliciano L. Vargas

P.S. I'm really not surprised… England was already complaining about that…

**I was actually thinking of the technique from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood… I've never seen Baccano…**


	530. Mari I

:Hello! My name is Mari, nice to meet you, how are you? How is the weather?

Lovely weather here,

Mari

Ciao Mari

It is nice to meet you too.

I would be well, if it weren't for the bullets in the same shoulder that got hit with a bat… I'm surprised I can still use it…

The weather is… okay, I guess. Cloudy, as usual.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	531. 2P America LXVI

((That's great! XD More people means more fun, right?))

Not really... *finishes his burger* It's not like he puts poison in others

food, right? *takes another from his jacket* Man, it feels like I haven't

eaten these for a long time!

... No, but they aren't exactly edible either *gags*

2p! America

No… That's England's thing…

True… Anyway, you ought to get back home… I told Ludwig I would go clean his place up a bit.

**Yep! XD**


	532. 2P Romano CXCIX

N-No... M-My house! My BEAUTIFUL HOUSE! W-WHY! I-I WAS ALMOST /DONE/ A-AND

NOW!

((cue freak-out number two...? XD))

Yeah… And this time I wasn't involved…

**XD I just imagine Feliciano standing there with a completely blank face while saying that.**


	533. 2P Germany VIII

Yo...

Huh...? What are you saying...? You sound... different...

Ludwig

((Aww! It's so cute! It needs a picture! XD))

Ciao Ludwig

I-It's nothing. Anyway, I'll be there soon. I just have to get America out of my fratello's house…

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**I know~ I want to make a mini-comic, but I can't use the scanner now…**


	534. Anonymous II

Anonymous:

:Marry the 2p America!

Wha- Che cosa?! Who is this?! And no, I will do no such thing!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD Whoever you are, you made my day.**


	535. Anonymous III

Anonymous:

*mails 100 boxes of chocolate to*

Uh… Grazie, but… what is this for? And who are you, anyway?

Feliciano Vargas

**I love anonymous people, but then I get confused as to whether they're the same as the ones before or not…**


	536. Anonymous IV

Anonymous:

Do you like waffles?

Er… Si? I suppose so… But who are you?

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Three anonymous writers in a row… Or maybe they're the same person. I don't know.**


	537. 2P America LXVII

((Sorry, I couldn't resist! How are you going to deal with this situation

Feli? XD The clock is ticking! And time's almost up!))

And that's just freaky! Who the in their right mind would poison others?

Um? Sure, dude! In the meantime I will go bother Artie and Mattie for a- Huh?

*brings his hand to his face* I feel... dizzy... *falls to the ground* Gah...

2p! America

Apparently, England. I don't know why he and my brother are still friends…

Wha- Oh, _merda! _*sprints out of the room*

**He'll run, of course~ And he'll leave his poor brother to deal with it. XD**


	538. 2P Romano CC

H-HELP FIX IT! MAKE AMERICA HELP TOO!

((Same here... XD))

*Sprinting past him* Sorry, I really have to go now… And get America home as soon as possible, preferably before he wakes up! I mean it!


	539. 2P Germany IX

Yo...

Why...? Let him have his fun... he's switched right...?

Ludwig

((Dang... and too bad I can't get a 2p Germany model too... then I could do

something in MMD... :/))

Ciao Ludwig

Ah, well… He's kinda switching back to normal right now… I'm coming as fast as I can! (Anything to get away from there as soon as possible!)

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**Aw… I really don't know where to find models, but I'll keep a look out for you. ;)**


	540. 2P America LXVIII

(He is not so poor... But Feli is just mean! XD))

Fahk it... Why does sheet continue to happen to me...? *winces*

2p! America

A-America

I apologize for what happened. It won't happen again, I swear.

I-If it's any consolation, you did beat me in that fight… You've made your point quite… vividly.

F-Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD He really is… Even I'll admit that.**


	541. Saubure XII

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I heard Lucy tried to attack you. Are you okay? Sorry I haven't contacted you

in a while. I was really lazy and I also got trapped by a huge stack of my

stupid useless 2p's pink and cute items that she keeps in one of my closets.

Seriously... I really need to get her to stop leaving those... those... things

here. *sigh* It took me 30 minutes to get out of it. By the way I just caught

America. He was wandering in my house with a scared expression before he

passed out all of a sudden. I guess he can't handle my haunted house. Who the

hell let him out?!

From,

Saubure

Ciao Saubure

Si she tried, but she left soon after… My fratello is seriously pissed at her now.

Anyway… You probably won't have to worry about America now, since they've both gone back to normal. And Lucy said she did it.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	542. 2P Romano CCI

NO! MAKE HIM HELP! COME BACK HERE!

I CAN'T! HE'S GONE BACK TO NORMAL!

**XD Been going through the reviews… So many crazy anonymous reviewers… Oh, and you passed 200 reviews.**


	543. 2P Germany X

Yo...

Fine... whatever... Just... Don't get yourself killed...

Ludwig

((Yay! Thanks! :D Germany's being a REAL pain...))

Ciao Ludwig

Si. I'll be careful… I'm almost there, too.

Cari saluti

Feliciano

**XD But unlike with Romano, Italy is willing to put up with it.**


	544. Anonymous V

Anonymous 1:

Marry him! Marry him!

Anonymous 2:

How about cake? Pie? Brownies? England's cooking? And by England I mean 1p.

Anonymous 3:

*mails 3 dozen cuddly kittens*

Anonymous 4:

Congratulations! It's a healthy baby girl! *gives baby*

…

…

…

…Cosa ... Il cazzo? ಠ_ಠ

…I have no idea if you're the same person, or different people, but I'll answer you…

To the first person, NO!

To the second person, si, depends on what kind it is, si, and no.

To the third, …why?

To the fourth… Who the hell does this baby belong to?! And why the fuck did you mail her to me?!

**I got so many anonymous reviews… This had to be done… XD**


	545. 2P America LXIX

((Hm... I don't like where America's thoughts are going...))

Shut the hell up! *stumbles to his feet and leans against the wall* You are

some pest!

... And I think I know how to get rid of you, just like a bug *grins

maliciously and gets out of the house, punching Romano in the gut in the

process for being nosy*

2p! America

Wha- I'm sorry! Mi dispiace! Really!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I can't even guess… but it's nothing good, I'm sure…**


	546. England IV

England:((You are welcome! :D))

How do you think we got away? *scoffs* Now, the idiot is being tied up just in

case...

I could say the same about you, Italian... *glares* It would do you good to

learn some respect towards others, wanker.

Arthur Kirkland

Well, now they're back to normal… The only problem is that now the America of my world is after me…

Y'know, I've always wanted to kill the England of my world… I wonder how that would affect you? But don't worry, I won't since it would upset Derbyshire and some of the others in your world…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**My sister just moved my whole bed down to the basement… She's really eager for me to move down there… She wants my room for herself…**


	547. 2P Romano CCII

SO?! STILL MAKE HIM HELP! IF HE CAN TALK THEN HE CAN CLEAN!

((Yay! Awesome! XD))

Sorry, but I really don't think that's going to happen…

**I'm drowning in KH3 feels now! The trailer has finally been released and it is epic!**


	548. 2P Germany XI

Yo...

good... you better... or... I'll... uh... don't know... I'll figure something

out...

Ludwig

((Well actually I meant MMD wise for me... but.. yeah! Guess it's true on here

too. XD))

Well, I'm here now. Accidenti, Ludwig, il vostro posto è un casino!

**Accidenti, Ludwig, il vostro posto è un casino!- Damn, Ludwig, your place is a mess!**

**I did a bit of research, and apparently you have to edit 2P!Germany yourself… Edits of him aren't allowed to be redistributed… Every model of him I found was one that the person edited themselves…**


	549. 2P Saubure V

Bonjour 2p Italy,

My lazy 1p is being mean to me! She told me I'm a defective 2p who can't do

anything right! * starts tearing up* Am I really defective as my 1p says I am?

I try to be scary and mean but... but... it's just not me! * grabs 2p Italy

and hugs him as she cried* Can you get her to stop being so mean to me?

From,

2p Saubure

Ciao Saubure

Get of me! And honestly, it doesn't matter! You're just the opposite of her, and that's what a Second Player is. Though maybe your crybaby clinginess is how you're messed up in the head…

Rispondimi Presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	550. 2P America LXX

((You bet...))

If you are really that sorry, why didn't you fahking stop me from eating those

rotten things?!

2p! America

I-I wasn't expecting you to eat it at all! You said my fratello gave them to you! H-Honest!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**^_^;; The poor guy is scared to death already… I can't imagine what America is going to do…**


	551. 2P Romano CCIII

WELL MAKE IT HAPPEN! MY HOUSE IS A WRECK!

((Cool! :D))

I can't! I'm helping Ludwig with _his_ place!

**Yep! It looks like they even changed the graphics style so it looks more like a Final Fantasy game now…**


	552. 2P Germany XII

.. my place is fine... you're just too picky. Leave it alone...

((Yeah... I already knew that... :/ What I'm hoping for is that someone makes

their own Germany model and THEN makes a 2p one too...))

Ugh… Ludwig, this place is anything _but_ fine. I can hardly find a place to put my feet while I walk!

**Hmm… Well, let's both hope for that, then.**


	553. 2P Romano CCIV

WELL HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HIS! HELP MINE FIRST!

((Is that good or bad...? :D))

I'm already at his place! Sorry!

**It's beautiful! _ **


	554. 2P Germany XIII

... think of it like exercise. You LOVE doing that. So... have at it.

((I already am! :D ... then I'll make him dance to We Are Pop Candy! XD))

Ugh… Well, since I'm here, you might as well get some exercise in as well. While I do my best to get this place cleaned, you go out and run a few laps around the house!

**Yay~ XD That'll be hilarious!**


	555. 2P America LXXI

Fahk that! That is lamest excuse that I've ever heard! You already knew that I

/loathed/ meat and yet you did nothing to stop me!

2p! America

((Oh, shut up America!))

I-I know! I should have done something! I'm sorry!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD**


	556. England V

England:... I can't help you without the book, wanker *looks the other way*

Well, whatever! The bloody American can chase you around for all I care!

Oh, sod off! We both know what would happen to YOU if I decided to do the same

with this world's Feliciano! And you would get hurt, indeed, eejit! ...

Although I must admit that the thought of him disappearing is somehow

apealling... *mumbles*

Arthur Kirkland

((Haha... Wow O_O Your sister is so excited... Why the basement, though?))

Well, my fratello has the book. I'm not sure how easy it will be to get it from him…

Ha! I know that, unlike me, you wouldn't have the guts to do that! Even if you did, the guilt would be eating you up at all times! Unlike me, you wouldn't have a reason to. It would be cold-blooded murder.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Well, the basement is like a mini-apartment. Bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, TV… My parents were even thinking about having me pay rent.**


	557. 2P Germany XIV

... no... don't feel like it... do it yourself...

((I knows! :D Kinda want to do something on it to 2p America too though...

like Cirno's Perfect Math Class? That would be good. XD))

Oh no, you go outside right this instant! I don't want to have to scare you into it like I used to.

**XD I can already imagine it. **

**Ugh… I'm so lazy today…**


	558. 2P Romano CCV

SORRY?! SORRY?! SORRY DOESN'T GET MY HOUSE CLEANED!

((Yay! :D And... yeah... wow... he's really freaking out huh...? XD))

Well, if you're so worked up about it, go get Spain or someone to help you! It's not my problem!

**XD Yeah. Oh, and the Petsmart job is starting to look promising!**


	559. England VI

England:((Oh... I see!))

*huffs* Stop spitting excuses already!

But- I could- Gah! I give up! You are just as impossible as your whining

counterpart, you heartless bastard! *takes out wand* You are getting in my

nerves, Italian...

Arthur Kirkland

*rolls eyes* It's not an excuse, it's a fact. Not to mention my brother is throwing a fit right now because some crazy chick destroyed his house.

Heartless? Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment.

Oh merda! Not more magic…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD So far, all the pranks involve either England's magic, or England's cooking!**


	560. 2P Germany XV

... I'm still not going... I'm gonna go take a nap... that'll helo...

((Yeah... but... seeing what almost happened to Romano on here it's making me

kinda wary... XD))

Honestly, Ludwig… What am I going to do with you?

**Yeah… ^_^;; Sorry!**


	561. 2P Romano CCVI

YOU KNOW HE WOULDN'T HELP! COME BACK AND CLEAN!

((Yay! Good for you! :D I haven't heard anything back yet... :/))

I'm already at Ludwig's place! I'm not going all the way back there until I've finished here!

Oh yeah, and I may or may not have told the other England that you have his spell book.

**Oh. Well, maybe you should call them and ask yourself. That's what my mom made me do. **


	562. 2P England IV

"Sorry isn't enough, you worthless piece of-!" *being gagged by a cupcake*

Ah, excuse him for all the trouble he caused you! He has a terrible habit to

bad-mouth aeveryone, you see! Hehe! Oh, it has been so long since I last heard

from you! How's all over there, mate? I do hope that at least Romano is

enjoying himself! *bright smile*

"..." *unconscious*

2p! America and 2p! England

Dammit… Of course it's you, Cupcake Bastard…

I'm not going to be thanking you, if that's what you're looking for.

And why the hell should I tell you? J-Just keep that guy out cold, though…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD Yay for 2P England~ I actually went back and read some old letters to refresh my memory of how Feliciano acted around him, but I'm still not sure I got it right…**


	563. 2P Germany XVI

... just let me sleep... Ja... that's a good idea...

((Isn't it 2p America's fault instead? XD))

No, Ludwig. You can sleep tonight, same as everyone else. But as long as I'm here, at least stay awake to… to at least keep me company.

**XD Yeah, but still.**


	564. 2P Romano CCVII

B-But!

Hm...? You did...? OH! He can come help clean! Grazie Feli! :D

((Yeah... can't really do that yet... the place isn't even done being built

yet... :/))

No, he wants his spell book back. But… I'll tell him you're willing to make a deal. He helps you with the house, you give him the spell book, it's a win-win situation.

**Oh… But do they at least have a phone number you can call?**


	565. 2P Germany XVII

...? Keep you company...? You never wanted that before...

((Fine. I'll blame you. :P))

W-well… It's weird to be in another person's house and they're asleep. It's not that I would be lonely, it's just the polite thing to do!

**Aw, Feli's being tsundere~**


	566. 2P Romano CCVIII

OOH! Si! Have him come over right now to help! :D

((Not yet.. :/ But... wow... that idiot's gonna get himself cursed... get

ready for another spell thing! XD))

Yeah, yeah, if I hear from him again…

**XD Oh boy…**


	567. 2P Germany XVIII

.. so...? You go to sleep too.. I don't care...

((... polite thing to do...? When does he care about beling polite...? XD))

No! I said I'm going to clean your place, and that's what I'm doing. The least you can do is stay awake for me.

**XD He's just using it as an excuse. But so far today, it's just you and me… What happened to everyone?**


	568. 2P Romano CCIX

Nope! Make him come right this very second! Then my house will be bella again!

:D

((... yep... he is... I have a feeling... XD))

If the brow bastard wants to talk, he'll have to contact me first!

**If he writes in… Nobody else has, today…**


	569. 2P England V

Hm? Of course it is me, silly! Were you expecting anyone else? *wiggles his

eyebrows suggestively*

Ah, but it was no problem! I don't need any thanks anyway! *continuous to

smile* I just wanted someone to taste one of my newest receipes! You want

some? Oh, I bet you do! I will send some so that you aren't jealous of Alfie

here! Enjoy!

Oh, no problem! I like it when he is like this, anyway! It's amusing when he

starts to twitch!

2p! England

Ugh… Why the hell can't you leave me alone?

I hope you realize that those are going straight to the incinerator. Damn cupcakes…

…I'll just take your word for it…

Feliciano L. Vargas


	570. 2P Saubure VI

Really?! My clinginess is how I'm messed up in the head? Yay! So I'm not a

defective 2p after all! * celebrates* Anyways can you tell my 1p counterpart

to stop being so lazy and rude? I tried telling her myself, but she just got

angry and threw a high heel shoe at me and told me in her words " Shut the

fuck up and leave me the hell alone newt!"

From,

2p Saubure

Your original is your problem. Really, she is actually quite a bit more tolerable than you. That's probably what I'd do to my brother… Actually, I have, but with a knife instead of a high heel shoe…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**The scary thing is, my sister actually once had a choir teacher who became so pissed off at the class that she threw a high heel shoe at some of the students… She never did say if anyone was hit or not…**


	571. England VII

England:((Sorry for the delay! And yeah XD Perhaps we lack originality?))

*scoffs* And how's that anything to do with me? Just get the bloody book from

him! I need it!

It isn't a compliment at all, idiot!

Then give me the damn magic book already! Are you purposely annoying me for

your satisfation, anyway?!

Arthur Kirkland

Alright, here's the deal: My brother said he would give it back if you help him clean his house. Whether you'll be safe there is another question.

I know you didn't intend it that way, and yes, I am doing it on purpose.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Yeah, maybe :P I can just see Feli smirking at that last line XD**


	572. 2P Germany XIX

... don't want to... let me sleep... hardass...

((Uh... no clue...?))

Look, I don't care if all you do is complain about not sleeping as long as it means you're staying awake… But would you mind telling me what _that_ is? I can't even figure it out…

**Never mind, they're back~ And you can just make up whatever "that" is, to be whatever seems interesting.**


	573. 2P Romano CCX

B-BUT! H-He needs to help clean!

((Yeah... is true... :D But.. sorry...?))

I just told him. Although I'm not sure he'll be willing to help you.

**Well, they're writing in again, so now I can do mass replies again~**


	574. England VIII

England:((I also can picture him being cocky XD Add more fuel to the fire...))

No, I absolutely refuse to go to your side! I am not nearly as stupid as you

think I am, nor suicidal!

I am still the one holding the wand here, and I wouldn't mind turning you into

a bunny or a squirrel for a change...

Arthur Kirkland

Hey, as long as you don't wander too far from the house, or land yourself in the middle of nowhere or something, you're fine! Besides, my fratello is friends with your second player, so he wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

Accidenti, calm down, old man. Besides, I'm trying to clean Ludwig's place, and I'm not sure I'd be able to do that without opposable thumbs.

Feliciano Vargas

**XD I was actually just rewatching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and he's really a whole lot like Greeling. I even picture him making some of the same faces as him. And I'm pretty sure I heard Greeling once say "You're starting to piss me off, old man"… I'm being influenced by too much outside anime! D:**


	575. 2P England VI

((I am currently cackling for some reason... These two fascinate me...))

Won't do! You see I am currently feeling dull, mate, and I thought you would

share the feeling too!

B-but my cupcakes! What did they do to you?!

Haha, count on it, poppet!

2p! England

You're only making my mood worse, you bastard…

Cupcakes can't do anything, idiota!

…Well, at least he's out of the picture…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD I know, right?**


	576. 2P Saubure VII

You... really think my 1p counterpart is more tolerable than me? She is the

one you should be more worried about! She chose to live inside a house that is

haunted and is just as lazy as 2p Germany! ( her house is spotless though...)

she has creepy things in her home that can give you nightmares for weeks!

From,

2p Saubure

(( Whoa... teachers who lose their tempers like that aren't acting very

professional.))

Si, by a long shot! And really, she's nowhere near as bad as Ludwig! Mio dio, I can't believe he can actually live like this!

Really now? They surely can't be worse than those things out there.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Yeah… She got fired, though, so that was a good thing.**


	577. 2P Germany XX

*glances over* ... art... leave it alone. will you...

((Uh... some kinda trash that is NOT art but he's too lazy to throw away..?

XD))

Ugh… If you call this art, I'd hate to see what the professionals in your country make… Still, this is going in the trash!

**XD Art is never understood.**


	578. 2P Romano CCXI

W-Why not?! I'm adorable and my house has to be be cleaned!

((Yay! :D I think...? XD))

He doesn't trust you. Something about him not being suicidal…

**Yeah, it's all good! :)**


	579. 2P Saubure VIII

Well... it might not be as bad but.. let me give you a real good explanation

about the stuff in my 1ps creepy haunted house. First off the house itself is

alive and it is able to think and feel on its own. The house's interior is

dark and spooky with creepy Halloween decor with spider webs and a black and

white swirly floor that can make anyone really dizzy and pass out just by

looking at it and the house itself has a really horrifying aura to it and

makes you think that you have arrived in Hell! Then there is a Fun House room

with trillions of distorted mirrors that lead to other dimensions mostly to

scary places that will terrify a normal human being, there's the hall of

possessed dolls with so many creepy porcelain dolls with blank lifeless eyes

and tend to follow your every move with their heads, rooms with the undead

inside... they tend to come out to kill when the house locks up an intruder in

the house as well as a headless ghost of a murderer that chases you with a

scary looking weapon when you see him. Also there are random traps that come

out of the ceiling like swinging guillotine blades and a trap door on the

floor with a mutant four headed white tiger with an intent to kill inside it.

Now does that seem a bit crazy to you? She has a really scary taste in decor

and traps doesn't she.

From,

2p Saubure

Wow… If that scares you, how have you even survived here? Have you not even seen those things? Ludwig was attacked by one once… He still has the scars on his arm… Besides, I've seen worse décor than that.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**That… actually doesn't sound too scary. It sounds a lot like Nightmare Before Christmas put together with Ib, actually… Which is still a scary game, mind you, but not as scary as Amnesia… *shudders* It's so… macabre, even when in a well-lit place… And those things… and the music… I still have nightmares about them…**


	580. 2P England VII

((Do I do him well enough? I am not British, but I am doing my best to appear

to be one at least...))

Oh, really? Well, that's a petty! I am enjoying myself here! In fact, I ought

to cook something in your honour for you entertain me that much! Maybe that

will lift your spirits!

B-But you threw them to the incenerator!

For now at least! *chuckles*

2p! England

As if! Save your damn cooking for someone who wants it!

Si. Anything you make goes straight there as soon as I get it.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**You're fine. I'm not British either, though, so I wouldn't be able to tell XD**


	581. England IX

England:((It happens to me too sometimes! It's really weird, but I usually say

the phrases without any particular thought put into it!))

Well, with my luck we all know that I might as well end up as a corpse or as

something edible when I carelessly walk into your twisted world! Not to

mention that your brother can snap my neck if I happened to do something that

really makes him go off and show his mafia side! Doesn't really matter if he

is all chummy with my 2p!

... Do you believe I actually care about that?

Arthur Kirkland

Something edible…? Oh! You actually believe those rumors? Haha! That's rich! But seriously, nobody's going to turn you into food of any sort. That would just be… ugh! And my fratello doesn't really get angry easily. Just if someone messes up his house, or if his personality is switched with the Romano in your world…

Yeah, I didn't think you would.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Well, that means you're really in tune with the character, which is awesome!**


	582. 2P Germany XXI

Nein... don't! It's my stuff... leave it alone...

((That should be a t-shirt... XD))

Too late! It's already in there. And… ugh, did you spill soup or something here?

**XD I think it might already be one.**


	583. 2P Romano CCXII

Oh? So he's not? That's good to know.

So... when's he coming to clean. I HOPE he's good at it! :D

((Yay! :D And... Romano.. is an idiot. XD))

*facepalm* He's not coming, idiota. He thinks you're going to kill him.

**XD Yeah, but it's adorable~**


	584. 2P Saubure IX

Yes it does scare me and of course I never see one of those in person because

I am usually in the 1p world being forced to live with my 1p counterpart just

so she could see my terrified face! ( she's so mean... ) I only return to the

2p world for world meetings. Haven't you ever wished that you could live in

the 1p world without having to deal with those creepy monster things?

From,

2p Saubure

Ugh… Yes, it would be nice if they didn't exist, but they do, so we all just have to deal with it. And to be honest, if they didn't exist, life wouldn't be as exciting as it is here. That sense of danger gives such an adrenaline rush, and it's great!

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	585. Guam I

hi there i'm guam (yes i'm a nation) how is 2p china and japan like? and tell

2p prussia i said GETALIFFFEOMGWTF

Ciao Guam

Si, I knew you were a country. Although, you could do with better grammar…

China is almost always angry for one reason or another… I don't see or talk to him often, though, so I have no idea why…

Japan… Ugh. Japan loves to get on my nerves. He's typically very cold, and lets others do the dirty work for him. I also once caught a glimpse of tattoos on his arms.

As for Prussia, if I see him, I'll let him know you said that.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**When I saw "Guam," the first thing that came to mind was a series of books I read when I was in elementary school… and only because apparently the characters started in Guam, though it's hardly mentioned.**


	586. 2P England VIII

((That's great then! Make Feli throw away the cake, please XD))

Mate, you are really some party pooper... Would you like a cake then? It's

really good! You wouldn't regret tasting it! I know, I will attach some to the

letter!

...

...

... Oh, before I forget, if you throw it to the incinerator it will blow up!

And if you throw it to the trash it will also explode! So be careful!

Lots of love,

2p! England

Ugh… You know what? I don't care if it explodes! I'm throwing it out as soon as I'm done cleaning Ludwig's place!

Bruciare all'inferno!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Ugh… had to go to my brother's day camp for most of the day… I probably got really badly sunburned…**


	587. 2P Japan IX

2p Italy,

I finally managed to sneak on the computer. This lunatic human girl Lucy is

scaring me! * is shaking* I can't stand it here any longer I want to go home!

Get someone to rescue me now! * hears insane laughter coming from outside in

the hall* She's here... I got to hide...

Help me,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

What's this? Is the great Japan actually scared? Hah! And you're asking me for help, too! Y'know, I think I'll let you deal with this one yourself.

Cerca di non morire.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Cerca di non morire.- Try not to die**

**I don't know why, but I think I'm slowly making Feliciano more sadistic… Maybe it's just me, though.**


	588. 2P Germany XXII

... bier... it's good for you... you should try it something...

((Yeah... probably... XD))

Ludwig, you know you have a low tolerance for alcohol, despite being German! And this… Do I even want to know what _this_ is doing here?

**XD Yet another suspicious something…**


	589. 2P Romano CCXIII

CHE COSA?! B-But my house! I-It-! M-Make him come!

((But slightly annoying? XD ... I have the feeling I'm going to have to pay

back ten-fold for this in November... XD))

You know what he said? He thinks you're going to snap his neck, or go mafia on him. Really, with that mindset, I don't think he's coming.

**Yeah XD. But why November?**


	590. England X

England:((Really? Maybe being tsundere has it advantages... Not really... XD

It just makes it difficult to express yourself properly...))

W-What are you laughing about?! It is true! Bloody hell, I lost count how many

times my counterpart threatened me to skin me alive! You must be joking... you

2ps are more dangerous than you let on!

... I am not risking my life, thank you very much. I still think your brother

can potentially kill me...

Glad to have that cleared up!

Arthur Kirkland

Heh… True, we are dangerous, but that's what comes from having to constantly go around armed in a world with those… things about. And really, your counterpart is more into poisons and the like. As long as you don't eat any of his food, you'd be fine. Although he just sent me a cake that will blow up if I try to get rid of it in any way…

Fine, but keep in mind that he's still got your spellbook. I'd really hate to see what kind of damage he can cause with that thing…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD Yeah… It kind of does…**


	591. Guam II

this is guam,

sorry for my grammar and have you watch a yaoi between 1p canada and 2p canada

if not then please watch it

Ciao Guam

It's fine.

A… _what?!_ No, I have not, and I really don't think I want to!

R-rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	592. 2P Japan X

2p Italy,

Hai! I am scared! I finally escaped this crazy ax lady, but she is chasing me!

from behind! Why! ? Why did my 1p counterpart have to send me to this maniac

of a 1p human!? I heard she's 1p Saubure's friend. How can she have a friend

like this?! * points to girl with ax in her hand running further behind him *

I'm coming over right now and I do not care if you want to help me or not!

From,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

Well, you were bothering him quite a bit. As for how she and Saubure are friends… Well, there are lots of people who have bad choices in friends. And as for you coming over, well, I'm afraid I'm not at my house, nor at my brother's anymore.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	593. England XI

England:((Have you ever said anything Hetalia-like in real life without

intending to?))

... Do you know that nowadays there isn't really any war going on? Can't you

just drop the weapons and act civilized for once?

Oh, that lovely counterpart of mine is all chummy with you then! *sacastic*

Tell you what, when you see him go berserk on you, you will know how skilled

he is with knives, prat! I have scars to prove it! Don't go around saying that

he is harmless outside the kitchen!

I can't say I am surprised... Does that moron even /think/?

Ugh! I- Okay, I give up! I will go over there to retrieve it! BUT, I will not

associate myself with anyone of you!

Arthur Kirkland

I know that there is no war. The issue is with those creatures out there… You can hardly walk more than twenty feet from your house before something tries to attack you.

Hah! Friends? As if! There's nothing I'd like more than to kill the bastard! And between me and him, I have much more skill when it comes to using knives. It's like the difference between a toddler and a skilled professional!

Honestly, I don't think he does.

Never said you had to. My fratello might try to make small talk, but if you ignore him long enough he'll get bored.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Actually, I have. I once took a test over WWII, not long after discovering Hetalia, and when one of the questions asked what two of the three countries in the Axis were, I accidently put ItalyxGermany. I had to erase the x…**


	594. 2P England IX

Oh, suit yourself then! Tell me when it's done! I'll go comfort you when you

lose your arm, lad!

But I am too good to go to hell! Don't be mean...

I love you more!

2p! England

Lose an arm? Hardly! I know, maybe I could throw it at your house and see if it explodes.

I'm only saying what you deserve.

Vaffanculo!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Yeah… Not going to bother with the translation for that one ^_^;;**


	595. 2P Guam I

this is 2p guam,

i need one of 2p england's cupcakes there is a fellow nation who annoys me and

i heard this nation has a sweet tooth *dark aura forms*

Ciao Guam

Is that so? Which nation? England did send me a cake that will apparently explode, but first you have to tell me who you plan to use it on…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	596. 2P Germany XXIII

.. that's my 1p's fault... he drinks too much... and... that's art... don't

touch it...

((that is once again being claimed as art. XD))

Ludwig, that is most definitely not art! And you can't blame your original for your problems!

**XD The poor guy keeps losing his masterpieces! Oh, and I got MMD! Still haven't got a clue how to use it, though. XD**


	597. 2P Romano CCXIV

Aww! He's so mean... wait... maybe I can use the SPELLBOOK to clean! :D

((That's when I'm cosplaying. :D))

You're in luck, actually. He finally relented. Still, don't expect him to like you.

**Awesome! Be sure to post pictures :D**


	598. 2P Japan XI

2p Italy,

What? You're not!? Where are you then? This psycho is starting to catch up

with me! I don't know how much I can run anymore... I'm honestly surprised on

how I can still contact you while running for my life!

From,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

Hmm… You know, I think I'll just let her chase you. It's quite fun seeing you so panicked like this.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	599. 2P Germany XXIV

I can and I will... you're... not the boss of me hardass... and it is art...

((Yeah.. I know how you feel. I'm still learning too. XD But I can help you

with the stuff I do know! :D))

Tch! And I suppose you're going to say _this_ is art too?

**I'm slowly starting to figure it out… I'm figuring out facials and the like right now.**


	600. 2P Romano CCXV

AW! Why wouldn't he like me? I'm adorable! Oh... he just wants his spell book

back doesn't he... that's so mean... and I was so looking forward to having

company too... T_T

((I will! :D And I'm going to try to do cosplay chess too! XD))

Well, he believe all those rumors about our world. He thinks you'll turn him into some sort of food or break his neck or something. But really, even when he finds out you won't do those things, I still think he won't like you, and I don't blame him.

**Got distracted with MMD… . **


	601. 2P England X

((I think I got that one without any necessary explanation XD Bad-mouthing is

bad Feli!))

That's a great idea! Then I will go to your place and set it fire! That would

be marvellous!

Oh, I get it! It's the way you say that you adore me, right? I always knew

that you would kindly follow me to Devil's pit no matter what! *chuckles*

You are so sweet, Feli!

2p! England

Oh, hell no! To all the things you just said!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I couldn't think of anything else to say…**


	602. 2P Japan XII

2p Italy,

Ugh... my legs are getting really tired now... you think this is funny don't

you. Well, I do not. Just tell me where you are now!

From,

2p Japan

Si. Si, I do. And, I really don't think I will. Though I will give you a hint- we both know the person I'm with right now.

Keep on running.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	603. 2P Germany XXV

... ja... it is... leave it alone...

((Yay! That's good! What models do you have now? :D))

No, I am not going to leave it alone! Why don't you ever clean up after yourself?! I know you hate doing it, put it's something that has to be done!

**Hmm… Well, I have the Germany model I told you about, and the Italy brothers, a prototype 2P Italy I'm making, and some KH stages… And as I'm typing this I'm downloading a Riku FM/DDD Model… I have a feeling MMD's going to take over my life! ^_^;;**


	604. 2P Romano CCXVI

Aww! That's so mean! And I was planning on trying to help him fix his wardrobe

too! It's so... dull! At least Artie knows how to use colors!

((Haha, I've done that too. XD But... better warn 1p Iggy about this clothes

idea... XD))

Well, I'm sure he'll agree with me that your clothes are too flashy! I'm surprised you haven't had a baby peacock mistake you for its mother!

**XD Yeah… And the "baby peacock" line is from a show I watched somewhere… I don't remember what it was called, though…**


	605. England XII

England:((XD You will be forever haunted by those pairings...))

... That is so messed up that I can't believe you are actually /convincing/ me

of going there!

Ugh...! You know what? I care little to nothing about the relationship between

the two of you! You could go kill each other and nothing would change! This

nonsensical fight has to stop some day because I am getting sick of this

"game" you two are playing!

Mindless bastard he is...

I said I would not talk to him in any way!

Arthur Kirkland

Yeah, well I'm just telling you how things are. Besides, you're armed with magic, so you should be fine.

"Game?" What do you mea- Oh, that's _disgusting! _That's far worse than when my fratello thought the fight between me and America was… Ugh!

Good. He just told me he was planning on changing your entire wardrobe… Just… Don't let him try. Just don't…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**XD I know… It's actually kinda funny, though. I actually don't mind.**


	606. 2P England XI

((Haha XD Checkmate!))

Oh... Why not? It sounds like fun!

Firstly, we could both destroy our homes and then mess around a little! It

will be fun!

Ah, Alfie is waking up! What should I do...? Hehe!

2p! England

Ugh… You have no idea how much you sicken me…

Wait, what?! No! Knock him out! Knock him out!

**XD Oh dear…**


	607. 2P Germany XXVI

It's too much work to do it... and.. ja... leave it alone will you... go try

to kill Romano...

((OOH! I can't wait to see the 2p Italy! :D But I wants to see youtube videos

too. :P))

Ludwig, I'm nearly halfway done, so I'm not going to leave it alone now! The only reason it's so much work is because you don't take care of the messes as they happen!

**I have a video up with him already (Though not long after, I found and added a hat for him… ^_^;;)**


	608. 2P Japan XIII

2p Italy,

* continues running*

Let me guess 2p Germany right?!

From,

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

Well, we both know a lot of the same people. Why do you figure it's him?

Feliciano L. Vargas


	609. 2P Romano CCXVII

My clothes are stylish Feli! But... I'm not a big fan of birds. They're much

too messy for my tastes. Kitties are cute. ;)

((XD But good think he'll know now... not that it'll stop Romano. XD))

They most certainly are not! One of these days I'm going to burn your whole wardrobe!

Er… I guess they are… About the cats, I mean, not your clothes.

**XD true. Once he gets an idea, there's no stopping him.**


	610. 2P England XII

((Your next move, ma'am/sir? XD))

Your 'tsundere' side is showing up once again! It's just so lovely...!

Oh, that won't do! Unless you eat some of my cake, I will let dear precious

Alfie wake up! In fact, I am feeling up to telling him where you are, little

chap!

This was some chess match, huh? Really interesting, indeed!

2p! England

I have no idea what the hell tsundere means, and I'm not sure I want to know.

Wha- Nonononono…

Dannazione a te, Inghilterra!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Dannazione a te, Inghilterra!- Damn you, England!**

**XD Ma'am. I'm a ma'am. Not many sirs in the Hetalia fandom.**


	611. 2P Japan XIV

2p Italy,

Well, it's just the first thing that came to my mind that's all! * looks

behind him* Oh good I finally lost her, but I'm sure she'll catch up with me

sooner or later if I don't ...* trying to catch his breath* continue

running...

From,

2p Japan

Fine… But if you're coming, you're going to have to help clean Ludwig's house.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	612. 2P Guam II

i hate 1p america ,but when i heard he likes to eat cake i thought i could use

it to my advantage

- 2p guam

Ciao Guam

The other America… Well, I'm afraid that he and I spoke together a long time ago, and I actually find him okay to be around. Besides, I think he prefers hamburgers…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	613. 2P England XIII

((Oh, I see XD))

Buuuuuuuuuut! *whines* You ought to! That's part of whom you areeeeee!

Yes, yes, yes, my lovely Feliciano! *grins* So? What do you say?

Io non parlo italiano! *hums*

Lots of love,

2p! England

Well, I don't!

Hell no! Why don't you just give _him_ the cake instead of giving it to someone who'll just chuck it the moment you give it to them?!

Perché non solo morire?!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Perché non solo morire?!- Why don't you just die?!**

**I had a very busy night on Saturday… Then Sunday was Father's day, so I spent the day with him. That will explain the long absence. ^_^;;**


	614. 2P Germany XXVII

says you... leave it alone... you're just too stubborn...

((OOH! Awesome! :D))

Quit telling me to leave it alone, sine you already know I won't.

Oh yeah. Japan said he's on his way over…

**XD Thanks. I'm now looking for sunglasses so I can make 2P Romano, and parts for a 2P Germany.**


	615. 2P Romano CCXVIII

Aww! Please don't do that! They're all so expensive! A-And they ARE stylish!

sure... whatever you say silly Feli. :)

((And that's part of the fun! XD))

Well maybe if I did, you'd learn not to be such an annoying moron!

Hey, even I can think cats are cute!

**XD Yup!**


	616. England XIII

England:((XD True enough!))

You shouldn't be so laid-back about this! I... M-My magic doesn't a-always do

the trick... I am really considering bringing my cutlass... a-along with some

guns, of course... T-That should be enough, right?

Wha-?! You are worse than frog face, closet pervert!

... I will watch out for that...

Arthur Kirkland

Well, I've long since become used to their presence… But yes, real weapons may be more reliable.

Hey, you're the one who implied it! Not me! And my fratello is even worse…

Si… Be sure that you do… Once he gets an idea, there's no stopping him…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**It's probably because I have an open mind when it comes to pairings…**


	617. 2P Germany XXVIII

Because you're a hardass that's why...

why him...? He won't let me sleep either...

((OOh! Can't wait to see them! :D))

Because he's running from someone with an ax. I actually laughed when I found out how terrified he is of her.

**I fixed the problem with the sunglasses! His hair is still a tiny bit glitched, but not as much as it was before.**


	618. 2P Romano CCXIX

Aww... you're still being mean... I wish you were acting like your counterpart

again... at least HE'S cute... T_T

But YOU don't think ANYTHING is cute...

((XD But.. Romano's back to being annoying again... XD))

If you do that again, I swear to god I will kill you!

J-Just because I don't say it, that doesn't mean I don't think it…

**XD And Feli's back to being tsundere~**


	619. Guam III

sorry about my 2p when your on her good side she's really nice , oh an have

you heard of pewdiepie

if not please watch

-1p guam

Ciao Guam

I understand. There are several people like that in the world.

But, no I have not heard of this "pewdiepie." Is it something in your world?

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas

**I actually have seen PewDiePie, and he is awesome XD! I'm just not sure if they have him in the 2P World…**


	620. 2P Japan XV

2p Italy,

Okay I will help.

2p Japan

Ciao Japan

Grazie. Just watch your step when you arrive, and try not to step in Ludwig's "art."

Feliciano L. Vargas


	621. 2P England XIV

((It's alright XD Glad to have you back!))

Okay, since it seems like you truly ignore what you are, I'll tell you!

Basically, when you are cursing and acting all tough you are hiding your true

feelings! You are really so adorable, Feli! *chuckles*

Oh, the cake would kill him and I really don't want to cause his demise this

soon! Besides, the cake was made specifically for you, dearest Feliciano! Now,

please taste it or say hi to Alfie!

Non voglio!

2p! England

Wh-WHAT?! I-I am _not_ like that!

If the cake would kill him, why the hell would I want to eat it?! I'll just avoid him when he wakes up, that's all…

Se non si capisce, allora come parli la lingua?

Fuck you

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Se non si capisce, allora come parli la lingua?- If you don't understand it, why are you speaking the language?**

**Stupid internet! Nothing was working all morning, and when I finally figured out how to fix it, my mom wouldn't let me because she was watching a movie on the other computer. At least it's fixed now…**


	622. 2P Japan XVI

2p Italy,

* arrives at 2p Germany's place*

Okay I'll try not to step on any of his "art". I hope the psycho lady doesn't

follow me here. That would be a problem...

From,

2p Japan

Grazie Japan. Could you start over there, please?

Feliciano L. Vargas


	623. Both Guams I

then i'll have 1p england help me shove his food his face DX

-2p guam

no hurting big brother america QAQ

-1p guam

Ciao, both of you

Er, well, England is headed to our world to help my brother clean, so he can get his spell book back in exchange… and he really doesn't trust anyone in our world, so you'd be hard pressed to get him to help you.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	624. England XIV

England:((Hm... Can I ask a question as myself?))

*scoffs* That's obvious, wanker...

M-Me?! Quit joking around, eejit! You are the one that misunderstood! Don't

blame your twisted fantasies on me!

T-That's really reassuring... Really *sighs*...

Arthur Kirkland

Fantasies?! They are nightmares! Thanks to my brother, whenever someone says something like that it brings horrible images to my mind… Just… Ugh!

Threaten to burn his wardrobe if he tries. That usually works.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Sure, go right ahead~**


	625. 2P Germany XXIX

He is...? What about that ego of his...? But.. both of you leave already...

I'm tired...

((Yay! Awesome! :D))

Well, apparently he's willing to do anything to get away from the pazzo ragazza… And we're not leaving until we're done!

**And I've got a video with him up now~ It's short, but fun. (/watch?v=ORLoa4ZyHzE)**


	626. 2P Romano CCXX

Aww! So I can't? B-But-! You WERE so cute! A-And you liked hugs!

Oh... really...? Do tell. ;)

((And Romano takes advantage of it. XD))

That's him, not me! My original and I are not the same, you got that?!

Fuck you.

***picks up laptop and chucks it out the window* THE F-ING INTERNET STILL REFUSES TO WORK! I really am about ready to destroy the stupid thing…**


	627. 2P Japan XVII

Of course. * starts to clean*

From,

2p Japan

And don't let Ludwig stop you by calling every piece of trash "art."

Feliciano L. Vargas


	628. 2P Germany XXX

... hardass... take that stick out of your ass will you...?

((I saw it! XD It.. strangely suits him... And I could just image Feli in the

background facepalming. XD))

Ha ha. Very funny, Ludwig.

**XD I probably should have had the 1P Italy brothers in the shot as well.**


	629. 2P Romano CCXXI

Ah... with with that spell you WERE the same. ;)

OOH! You really will? :D

((Uh.. don't do that! O_o))

No, we were still different. We were just switched around, that's all.

No! Of course not! Cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato con te?!

**Cosa diavolo c'è di sbagliato con te?!- What the hell is wrong with you?!**

**Don't worry… It's fixed now… probably…**


	630. Lucy IV

Bonjour rabid squirrel,

So you decided to help 2p Japan huh, I can see you, 2p Japan, and 2p Germany

from out the window right now! I cannot get in right now because Saubure found

me an hour ago and tagged me with a tracking devise! If I try to get in I'll

get in trouble by her. I'll just watch you guys from out here for now.

From,

Lucy Yagiri

Er… Ciao?

…Well, as long as it's just Japan you want, I'm not going to ask. I have to admit, it's kind of fun to see him get really scared.

Feliciano Vargas


	631. 2P Germany XXXI

ugh... just go away already...

((Oh! Yes! You should! XD))

Once the place is clean.

**Well, I now have an animation with 1P Italy with the 2P Italy bros. (watch?v=kI9cBve4a54) It took forever to make them appear and disappear, though…**


	632. 2P Romano CCXXII

But you still were cute. You just want to be stubborn and not want to admit

it. :)

You said it first. I really have to worry about your mind sometimes...

((Well that's good! :D But.. with the other thing...? Yeah... had to do it.

I wasn't myself. It was a horrible experience I don't like to think about.

This coming from the person who wanted to have a threesome with me and Ludwig…

**XD And I just had to bring that up…**


	633. 2P England XV

((XD Haha! That's just hilarious! By the way, Google Traslate does miracles!))

Aww... He's stuttering and flustered! And beet-red! Haha, you are something

else, old chap! *grins*

Oh, have it your way then! *pokes Alfred* Wake up, sunshine! Precious

Feliciano is looking for you!

I just guess! It's really easy! Just by hearing you talk I got hold of some

useful words!

His tsundere side is showing up once again, isn't that just sweet? *wiggles

eyebrows and smirks a little*

2p! England

Wha- I am not! And how would you even know?!

Merda merda merda merda no no no no ...

Vaffanculo!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**It does. That's where I get all my Italian from XD**


	634. England XV

England's User:((Feli... If you were going to be locked up without weapons, who would

you choose? Options: 2p! England and 2p! America! Warning: There is no

'neither' option and the one that you will choose will automatically appear in

a closet with you. Were you to refuse to choose accordingly, you will end up

being in 2p! America's dangeon as 2p! Canada's partner in a hockey match...

for a whole week! Did I mention that the guy owns a big *cough* huge *cough*

bear too? :D Thanks for everything!))

Wha- But I'm trying to clean Ludwig's house! I suppose… England, because even if I didn't have my knives, I'd still be able to strangle him… America, on the other hand, is another story… But can the closet thing wait, please?

... Even if you were contaminated, you are still the one making up random and

obnoxious situations with my counterpart! *red-faced because of the

embarrassment*

I don't think it will get that bad... Anyway, I am at the doorstep... Should I

just knock and enter? T-The door is wide open...

Arthur Kirkland

W-Well you're the one who worded it like that.

Si. And don't mind the door, it was broken down by some crazy ragazza from your world.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**STUPID INTERNET STOPPED WORKING AGAIN! *chucks laptop and router out window* It's probably going to happen again shortly after I upload this chapter…**


	635. 2P Germany XXXII

No... my house...

((Don't know how to do that... I'm STILL trying to figure out how to add hats

and the sunglasses and stuff... it's not letting me... :/))

Well, you really ought to take better care of it!

**It took me a long time too… I had to look up several tutorials…**


	636. 2P Romano CCXXIII

/I/ really enjoyed it. And VERY deep down I bet YOU did too. ;)

I WAS just joking silly. Fratelli shouldn't have sex. ;)

((Of course! XD))

I most certainly did not!

Even so, you still make too many perverted jokes…

**Internet stopped working again yesterday… Let's hope I don't have the same problems this time around.**


	637. Lucy V

* Creepy stare*

Watching all of you from the window is so much fun! I can do this all day as

long as my 2p Japan is there... * more creepy staring*

From,

Lucy Yagiri

Well, uh, okay then… I'll just leave you to that…

Feliciano L. Vargas


	638. Both Guams II

*brings out a rusty machey and a dark aura forms * machety or france

-1p guam

nooooo me gusta france or machety *runs away*

-2p guam

you better run muhahahaha

1p guam

*raises an eyebrow* Okaay then… I'll just… leave you two be…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Responses to things like this are difficult… I'm not sure if they count as letters, since they don't apply to Feliciano or the situations around him at all… This may be the last one like this I do.**


	639. 2P Germany XXXIII

Don't feel like it... it's too much work...

((Yeah... well.. I'm taking a break from it today. :D))

Well… It's not too much work when other people help. See? Since Japan came, we're almost done!

**I understand. I'm not messing with it as much today either… mostly because I'm playing Minecraft, but still.**


	640. 2P Romano CCXXIV

So you SAY out loud. You can tell your fratellone the truth. ;)

Aw... You know you like them.

((Yeah.. I hope so too. :D))

Hell no. Anything I tell you, you use as blackmail of some sort!

No, I do not!

**It stopped working for a few seconds earlier, but that problem was a different one that isn't uncommon on this laptop…**


	641. Saubure XIII

Bonjour 2p Italy,

Is my lunatic friend Lucy bothering you? I can come and pick her up if you

want.

From,

Saubure

Ciao Saubure

Well, Japan is here and he's terrified of her… but I think it's kind of funny to see him so scared. However, if you insist, she's apparently right outside.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	642. 2P England XVI

((I figured that some time ago XD)

Oh, I was behind you this whole tine, silly! One would have thought you would

notice sooner!

And I dragged Alfie all the way here too! Isn't that just lovely?

I love you too!

2p! England

... *twitches*

2p! America

Wha- How did you even come here?!

Oh shit shit shit shit nononononono…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Oh dear… Just when he'd almost finished cleaning Ludwig's house, too. ^_^**


	643. Guam IV

i know my 2p's weekness :D ,and how did 2p prussia react when you told him i

said get a life i forgot to ask that sorry about that little scene

Ciao Guam

Well, I haven't seen him in a long while. I'm at Ludwig's house now, though, so I wouldn't be surprised if I do see him. He prefers to stay in the basement, though…

It's fine. I'm used to strange things happening by now… though that should be a problem…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	644. England XVI

England's Admin:((No can't do! You know the deal, sir! *smiles*))

Well, he was apparently right behind me the whole time anyway… And merda, he brought America with him!

You are the one at fault here! Just admit it and don't bloody rant anymore!

... Should I be creeped out by that statement or not? *shakes his head* Let's

just get this over with! Where the bloody hell is that damn book?

Arthur Kirkland

I'm not going to admit to anything here. You're the one who keeps insisting it's me at fault.

Well, uh, apparently she's here to stalk Japan… I'm not sure either…

My brother may have the book already neatly put away on a shelf. He's very meticulous when it comes to cleaning.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	645. 2P Germany XXXIV

... he'll do something weird as a joke... and.. he's too loud... I can't

sleep...

((Never played it but I saw Cry playing it. What's it like?))

Well, that way you won't fall asleep on your guests.

**It's pretty fun. The graphics aren't the best, but for some reason I still get more creeped out than when I play horror games…**


	646. 2P Romano CCXXV

Aww... would I really do that to my cute fratellino...?

denial. ;)

((Is it overheating? That happens to mine sometimes...))

Yes, you really would!

It's not… It's really not…

**Maybe… But it has a fan near it, so it shouldn't…**


	647. Saubure XIV

Bonjour 2p Italy,

That's why I have to pick her up. I always tell her to stop scaring and

stalking 2p Japan, but she only listens for a week then she does it all over

again. She never truly listens to me. By the way I'm almost there.

From,

Saubure

P.S. When you finish cleaning please pick up that moron 2p France from my

house. He won't leave me alone and he keeps complaining about my 2p trying to

put him in a pink princess dress... So annoying!

Ciao Saubure

Very well then. Go ahead and take her.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

P.S. Er, well, England has just arrived with America in tow… I really don't think I'll have the time for it…


	648. England XVII

England's Admin:((Hehe! That's just perfect then! Have fun!))

Accidenti a te...

**Accidenti a te ...- Damn you…**

Ugh- You can't be more stubborn, can you now?! The whole issue was brought up

because you misunderstood what I said!

A stalker-?! Wait... Who would be insane enough to stalk an 2p? Just thinking

about it makes me shiver...

*enters silently, warily looking around* I see... You'd better be right about

this, wanker... *tries to locate the book in the library*

Arthur Kirkland

You're the one who worded it that way. How else would I have taken it?

Apparently, that girl… Though it really is fun to see Japan so scared of her.

I'm not sure. Just knowing my brother, that's where he'd put it.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	649. 2P Germany XXXV

... hard ass... what can I guy do to get some sleep around here...?

((Yeah... I can't play horror games... XD))

You can earn it by actually doing some work!

**Well, I fatally crashed the game, and I can't get it working again…**


	650. 2P Romano CCXXVI

Awww... you're so mean... T_T

So you SAY. ;)

((Well... then.. I'm at a lost... XD))

You deserve it.

By the way, England's looking for the spell book. It _is_ in your library, si?

**I guess my laptop's just a piece of crap…**


	651. 2P England XVII

((Misfortune seems not to let go of Feli O.o;))

Oh, I invited myself in! The door wasn't locked, so...! I just figured it

would be fine!

Little Italian keeps sputtering nonsense! That's music to my ears! Hey, Alfie!

Please wake up! *shouts in his ear*

2p! England

... You do that once more and I'll kill you, azzhole...

Semi-conscious! 2p! America

Damn you! It most certainly was not fine! There's such a thing as knocking!

Oh shit… He's awake…

Feliciano L. Vargas

**I know…**


	652. 2P Germany XXXVI

No... don't want to... it's too much work... go away...

((Uh oh... O_o))

Well, we're nearly done anyway… But can't you lock the door?! England apparently came in because it was unlocked! And h-he's got America with him!

**Well, until I can get it working again, I'm back to using MMD.**


	653. 2P Romano CCXXVII

B-But-!

Hmm... is it? ;) I won't say anything until he lets me help fix his wardrobe.

He REALLY needs the help.

((Uh... I wouldn't know...? _;;))

…You realize he could just search the house for it, right? And like me, he hates those gaudy clothes of yours.

**It's okay. I'm just going to leave it at my laptop being a piece of crap.**


	654. Saubure XV

Bonjour 2p Italy,

I have arrived. * grabs Lucy by her dress collar and drags her away with Lucy

loudly protesting*

I have so much paperwork to do and so little time... Oh well I'll just force

2p France to do it for me... * leaves with Lucy*

From,

Saubure

P.S. Maybe you should ask them to pick him up? Well... maybe after he finishes

doing my paperwork which I don't feel like doing right now.

Ciao Saubure

Si, you go ahead. And I know just how much of a pain in the ass paperwork can be…

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas

P.S. Ask _those guys?!_ Hell no! America will kill me, and I hate England!

**I went to go get my sister some chicken noodle soup, and when I came back the scream version of PonPonPon was playing… weird…**


	655. 2P England and America I

((Hm... I think this can both end badly for Feli or he can use his head and

think of a way to get away!))

Oh, I didn't think anyone did that these days! My apologies! *knocks on the

wall* Now all is fine, right? *flashes big smile*

Last chance, you eat the cake or he chases you around? Your choice... lad?

*smirk*

2P America: The heck are you talking about...? *groans and tries to stand up*

Oh, hey Alfie! Guess what I know a new word! Vaffanculo! I find it very

useful!

2p! England

No! It's not fine! And really, after I just cleaned this place?! …I'm going to have to make a run for it…

And you shouldn't use that word unless you know what it means!

A-America! I-I hope you realize that the Cupcake Bastard was the one who knocked you out!

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Hmm… He can try to talk his way out of it… But I'm not sure how well that will go…**


	656. 2P Japan XVIII

Thank goodness that lunatic human is gone! * sighs in relief then looks at the

extra guests *

I see 2p England and 2p America is here... Oh by the way if you haven't

noticed the kitchen is filled with rats and piles of dishes that hasn't been

washed for who knows how long is sitting in the sink with flies surrounding

it. It may need more than one person to clean.

From,

2p Japan

Ugh… I'll see if I can somehow get Germany to help… or if I can get away from these guys…

Feliciano L. Vargas


	657. 2P England and America II

((We will see :D It's a matter of finding gaps that will leave him

unscratched! Arthur is no master mind, he's just cocky!))

Oh, no you don't! *grabs 2p! Italy by his hair* You are staying here! *has the

cake in his other hand* And you /will/ taste my cooking... right? *there is

something disturbing about his expression*

But vaffanculo is such a kind word! I can use it on people like you!

2p America: You said wha-?!

I did it because Feli said I had to! *chuckles*

H-Hell no! *slips a knife from his sleeve into his hand and slashes at Arthur's arm*

And I never asked you to do anything! Hell, I didn't know you were there until after you knocked him out!

**Yeah, but… I'm not a mastermind either… I can never talk my way out of situations… it could take me days to figure out a bit of dialogue between characters in a situation like that, but I don't have days for this…**


	658. Pennsylvania I

Guten Tag, Mr. 2P Italy.

I'm Mia, Mia Jones. One of 1P America's kids. I see a lot of my siblings have

been writing you. I'm Pennsylvania. And I've seen the 2p states. They aren't

at all fun. They hide a lot to stay alive. 2P America likes to torment

them...But he hasn't killed any of them...Yet. I've met my 2P. She was very

quiet. She also sees the future...and is a bit of a mercenary. I think that's

how she stays alive. She'll do anything. IF you pay her the right amount of

money. In truth she scares me. I've written letters to 2P Germany before. He

seems okay.

Maybe I'll write into you again,

Mia Jones, Pennsylvania

Ciao Mia

So you've seen them… America told me what he does to them… It's… really not pleasant at all…

Hmm… Maybe I could keep her in mind… She sounds like she could be useful.

Oh, so he's answering letters, but waits until recently to write letters to me? He has no idea how wor- …how concerned I get!

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Yay! Another new person~**


	659. 2P Germany XXXVII

Oh... him... verdamnt... he's too loud... now I'll never sleep...

((Uh.. good luck...?))

Forget about the noise and do something about it!

**I'm just going to have to buy the full version at this point…**


	660. 2P Romano CCXXVIII

M-My clothes aren't gaudy! T-They're the best! A-And the most stylish!

((I guess that works...? :D))

They're too expensive! And they're not convenient!

**Yeah… Maybe.**


	661. Very Important Author's Note

**Alright. I'm putting up another author's note with a few things for everyone to know. (Don't worry, I'm not stopping the letter fic again, so you don't need to panic). This is IMPORTANT so please read it.**

**The first thing is something I've told a few people in PMs, but not everyone has an account I can PM them with, and I really can't answer one of the recently received letters because of this. I suppose I should have made this a rule from the very beginning, but now I'm going to go ahead and write it out: Please do not control the actions of other people's characters in the letters you write. If you have multiple characters that you control, it's fine for the other characters to interact, but if someone else in in control of one of the characters please refrain from controlling their actions without discussing it with the person who controls that character. An example of what can be allowed is 2P!Fem!America attacking Italy, because they are both controlled by the same person (this didn't actually happen, but this is just hypothetical). However, an example of what is not allowed is Guam kidnapping 2P!Germany (again, this is purely hypothetical) because the users of the characters are two different people. If the users discuss this with each other before sending a letter where this happens, however, that would be allowed. **

**Secondly, from now on I'll be taking Saturdays and Sundays off from the letter fic. Throughout the week my mind slowly starts to hurt from constantly being in 2P Italy's mindset and I start to lose interest, so I will be using the weekends to recover and start fresh. I'm sorry, but that means that today there will be no letters, since it's a Saturday.**

**Finally, this is about updates. For a similar reason as above, from now on I will only be doing mass updates. This means I'll upload several chapters in succession within a short period of time. For a mass update, there has to be at least five letters for me to answer. I will also check for letters at certain times: 9:30 am, 1 pm, 3:30 pm, and 8 pm. If there aren't five or more letters by those times, there won't be an update.**

**With all this in mind, keep sending in your letters~ You can expect a huge mass update Monday morning~.**

**-HolyRomanGermany**


	662. 2P Germany XXXVIII

Nein... he'll get bored soon and leave...

((kay. Guess that works. :D))

Somehow, I highly doubt that…

**I'm hoping my new update schedule works out… This is my first time doing something of the sort…**


	663. 2P Romano CCXXIX

To YOU maybe. I bet you have EVERYONE head over heels if YOU dressed up a

little. Why... then you could even catch that lazy potato's eye. How does that

sound? ;)

((... so... now what...? :D))

Hell no! Why don't you try dressing more sensibly?!

**Now… I have to wait for England's user to resend their letter because of that newly written rule… **


	664. 2P England and America III

((... Well, I am not either so you should have equal chance of thinking a way

out! The results, however, will not vary much: either Feli gets murdered or

seriously injured by one of this two or he gets away regardless if they come

after him or not.))

... That wasn't very nice *the pink in his eyes deepens and he takes out a

single knife* Two can play this game, poppet! *stabs Feli's hand*

And you'd better start telling the truth, otherwise Alfie will get miffled!

Hehe!

2p America: *smirks and sits down to watch* This is getting interesting for

once!

The two 2ps

*grits teeth in pain, refusing to scream* You know I am, you bastard! There's no way in hell I'd ever ask you for help! *kicks England in the chest away from him, then pulls the knife out of his hand* Besides, in a fight against me, you couldn't hope to win!

**I'll have to think hard about this…**


	665. Pennsylvania II

Hello again,

Well my 2P can come in handy. I have one of her addresses somewhere. She moves

around a lot. She doesn't want 2P America to find her. You are right, what 2P

America does to his states... don't even want to think about it. I've seen the

scars on my 2P. She really will do anything for money. If there was a war

between the 1P world and the 2P world she's side with whoever paid the most.

She I think is only alive because 2P America uses her ability to see the

future for his own gain.

Bye for now,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

I can understand that… I actually have some scars myself from a recent fight with him…

I don't think a war between our two worlds is likely to happen soon, but if there was, the two sides would likely be a mix from both worlds. About a year ago, something like this nearly happened. However, nothing came of it.

That bastard…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas


	666. Prussia I

Dear Unawesome Evil Italy,

Kneel down to the awesome me, Prussia! I've got a question from the awesome me

to you; what's my awesome counterpart on the other side of the mirror like?

Ciao Prussia

Come on, really? What is with that evil stereotype? Just because we're darker than those of you in your world, that doesn't mean we're evil!

Your counterpart is… well, he's very depressing to be around. He's always moping about for one reason or another. Someone mentioned that he should get a life…

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	667. Mexico I

2p Italy,

Have you seen my 2p! counterpart, she said she was going to visit you because

of some business with you...what did she do with you?

-1p! Mexico

Ciao Mexico

No, I'm afraid I have not seen her. However, if I do, I'll be sure to inform you.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**There's several new people sending in letters now… I'm getting really excited because of this!**


	668. 2P Japan XIX

Please do. In the meantime I'll try to catch all the rats in the kitchen. *

goes back into the messy kitchen and proceeds to catch all the rats*

From,

2p Japan

Tch. He's not helping! But if you could finish up while I deal with these two, I'd greatly appreciate it.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	669. 2P Japan XX

I'll try my best to. Can you ask 2p Germany if he has any mouse traps? Some of

these rats are hard to catch!

From,

2p Japan

Si, I'll do that.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	670. 2P Mexico I

2p! Italy,

2p! Mexico: Oh ****, my big brother's pissed at you, isn't it? And he's

brought 2p! England over, didn't he?

And what does this have to do with anything?

2p! Mexico: I'm going to hold them off...not because of you, because...I have

some little family grudges I have to deal with...

Okay...so..see you later then?

-1p! and 2p! Mexico

Ciao… er, both of you…

Si… But it was the other way around. The cupcake bastard dragged him over while he was unconscious.

Grazie. I would really appreciate it… but just let me knock England around a bit.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas


	671. Pennsylvania III

Dear Mr. Vargas,

I was speaking hypothetically. But yes, he's a true...creep? Speaking nicely

that is. 1p America and all of his older states meet 2p America. During the

civil war. He gave me a nasty scar on my cheek. Took nearly a month to heal. I

really hate him! And I consider myself an even tempered person. He really

makes me mad. Worse than all my siblings when they are fighting.

Have a good day,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

Ugh… He's a real bastard, that's for sure…

It's good you have the guts to stand up to him. I mostly try to stay out of his way, but that doesn't seem to work well…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	672. 2P Germany XXXIX

... just watch... now let me sleep...

((I hope it works too! :D))

Even if he gets bored, there's still the problem of America! And Japan wants to know if you have any rat traps.

**So far, I forgot to check the time and updated about 15 minutes after the correct time…**


	673. 2P Romano CCXXX

I already AM silly. ;) You could really learn a thing or two from your

fratellone.

((Uh... have fun...? :D))

That's not sensible, it's assurdo!

**Assurdo- Ridiculous/Senseless**

**Well, it turns out that the Petsmart I applied for wasn't hiring… so I applied for another one nearby.**


	674. 2P Japan XXI

Arigato 2p Italy. * catches a couple more rats but trips over a few more rats

scurrying on the floor thus making a loud crashing sound* Ow...

From,

2p Japan

Heh. If I wasn't busy over here, I'd probably be doubled over in laughter! It's not like you to be so clumsy.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	675. 2P Germany XL

No... I tried to use them all on your brother to make him leave...

((Nothing wrong with that...? :D))

Well, I don't blame you. He really is a pest…

**Well, other than that time, it seems to be working… sort of…**


	676. 2P Romano CCXXXI

No it's not. ;) I can teach you how to dress better if you want. Hmm... I

wonder where Artie's counterpart is... I still need to help him...

((I have no idea with mine. Heck, I don't even know when it's going to open...

:/))

If he's smart, he's probably avoiding you!

**Well, at least you still have a chance at being hired. Over here all the positions are taken…**


	677. Pennsylvania IV

Guten Tag Mr. Vargas,

Well, I kind of had to stand up to him. My family was on the line. No one

messes with my family and gets away with it if I can help it. That's why I

hate him. He messed with my family. So in return I free his states as much as

possible. With the help of my sister Virgina, we have a portal into the prison

under his house. Every few months we help one or two of his states get the

hell out of there. Virgina, who uses some creepy magic like 1p England's,

creates doppelgangers to take their places, then relocates them to other

countries in the 2p world. It's both exciting and fun.

I'm off,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

You seem to care about your family a lot…

That is an amazing feat you and your sorella are pulling off. Just be careful while you do so. Our world is a very dangerous place.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	678. Guam V

(w)9 how is your fem! 2p did you meet her did she attack you any way here is a

russia emocon (J)

1p guam

Ciao Guam

I have no idea how she is… I met her a very long time ago, but it was only a brief meeting, and only a few words were exchanged between us.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	679. 2P England and America IV

((Good luck! :D))

Hm... *grunts and gets slowly back to his feet, clutching his chest as if in

pain* Maybe not me! But! Hey, Alfie!

2p America: *scoffs* What now?

What do I have to do for you to bring him to his knees? *grins*

2p America: ... *smirks* Depends on what you have to offer, pinky.

Well...! What about me not bothering you for one long week? *hums*

2p America: Make that four.

... But that's too long...

2p America: Four or nothing!

Both 2ps

A-America, I hope you realize that he's never going to live up to that. He wouldn't even last one week, no matter what he says.*throws knife at England while speaking*

**Thanks! :D**


	680. 2P Japan XXII

Well, if the kitchen wasn't buried in an enormous pile of rats I wouldn't have

been so clumsy! I can't even see the floor or my feet! Hey did 2p Germany

answer you about those traps!?

From,

2p Japan

You have Ludwig to blame for that. And I did ask him. Apparently, he used them all on my fratello.

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Because I can't contact you, I apologize to Texas for not answering your letter. Please refer to chapter 661 for the reason.**


	681. Pennsylvania V

Dear Mr. Vargas,

I know your world is very dangerous. That's why we only go in long enough to

get the 2p states, then get the hell out of there. Then we let them choice

where they want to hide open another portal to there and send them on their

way. Trust me when I say my sister and I learned out lesson about being

careful when she accidentally opened a portal that lead to 2p England's

place... (shivers) I'm never ever going near that freak again.

Thanks for the concern,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

Well, that's the smart way to go about it. I suppose my nation is open to them if they wish to hide here, if only as my only means of defying America.

Ugh… You met the cupcake bastard… Si, stay as far away from him as possible!

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	682. 2P Germany XLI

... he only laughed... what's wrong with him...?

((...? 'sort of'...?))

How the hell should I know?! I've been trying for ages to figure that out!

**Well, there is the issue that sometimes I do get five letters, but I can't answer one of them because of the rules, and I have to wait another few hours for another letter… That's what happened this time.**


	683. 2P Romano CCXXXII

Aww! But why would he do that! I had so much fun things planned for us!

((Yeah... I don't think I have a chance either...))

Because he knows to stay away from you! I did warn him what you were planning!

**My dad was actually yelling at me today that I need to get a job… I'm doing what I can, but it doesn't seem to be enough…**


	684. 2P England and America V

Ah! *avoids it barely* That was a nasty thing to do! *whines*

2p America: *chuckles*

Alfie! Don't laugh!

2p America: HAHA!

... You are so heartless... But that can be arranged, right? *hums* Bad

toddlers are bound to be punished, no?

2p America: *stops and eyes him suspiciously* You come near me and I'll crush

you in the spot.

Both 2ps

Are you giving up so soon, Bastardo Cupcake? Or are you just too easily distracted to put up a fight? *throws a few knives that had been hiding up his sleeve, pulling out a few others from the other sleeve*


	685. 2P Japan XXIII

* Sighs* Oh well I guess I should go out and buy my own rat traps then. *

manages to get out of the kitchen* I'll be back in a little while.

From,

2p Japan

Very well then. Arrivederci. I'll handle the Cupcake Bastard in the meantime.

Feliciano L. Vargas


	686. Pennsylvania VI

Dear Mr. Vargas,

I'll remember that. Yeah, defying 2p America is fun. Also I'm very glad you

think so because if I remember correctly my 2P has a safe house in your

country somewhere. Oh, and if you do ever meet any of the 2p states, don't be

surprised if all the do is scream and run. They went though hell at 2P

America's place.

Have a good night,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

Really? Well, it must be well hidden if I didn't know about it.

I don't blame them. The bastard even scares me…

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas


	687. 2P Germany XLII

So go bug him... I want to sleep... and watch tv...

((Oh... makes sense now that i think about it... :D))

I'm a little busy, in case you hadn't noticed!

**Someone also gave me advice to try updating only once a day… but I'm at least going to try to keep up this schedule for the rest of the week.**


	688. 2P Romano CCXXXIII

Aww! Why did you do that you meanie! Now what will I do? T_T

((Oh... dang.. sorry... :/))

I did it because he at least deserved to know what he was walking into! And now, you can focus on your cleaning rather than trying to change his wardrobe!

**It's fine. He reminds me every day to find a job.**


	689. 2P England and America VI

*reflects the blades with a single knife* Hm? What is the lad talking about?

*the pink in his eyes darkens* I was just getting started with you! Apparently

dear Alfie will have to join you in your fun too! Think of it like a little

small party, okay?

2p America: Well, shit. Eyebrows has gone mad again... *tenses*

Hehe!

Both 2ps

What a coincidence. I was just getting started too! *throws the knives at England's head, darting forward quickly and slashing at his legs with another concealed knife*

**I'm going to do a little research about fighting with knives. I know next to nothing about it…**


	690. Prussia II

Dear Unawesome Evil Italy,

Wow, he's pretty unawesome. Is anyone not 'dark' in your world? And what's

Russia's counterpart like? Not that I want to meet him or anything. Also, you

might not be evil but you're not awesome! Kesesesese!

Stayin' Awesome,

Prussia

Ciao Prussia

Well, everyone is dark in different ways… No matter how friendly someone may seem, there is always something… so apparently, no.

Russia is… Well, he's very serious. He hates the cold, and hardly ever speaks, save for occasionally grunting or clipped sentences. He's much smarter than he seems, and his sisters hate him.

I really don't care what you think of me, honestly.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Used headcanon by firemaster298 on deviantart**


	691. Pennsylvania VII

Dear Mr. Vargas,

It is hidden well from what I understand. Considering what he put them

though...I'd be running from new people too. Think of it this way; the 2p

states were raised as captives. Tortured and beaten. So in their situation I'd

be fearful too.

Bye for now,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

Si… I wouldn't be willing to trust anyone either.

I don't say this to many people, but I admire you for what you're doing.

Stammi bene

Feliciano L. Vargas

**Updates will be slow this morning… I have to type with one hand because I'm holding a lizard in the other hand… This actually may be the only chapter this morning because I have a lot of cleaning to do today… But I'll do my best to get to the rest!**


	692. 2P Germany XLIII

So...? do it at your own house...

((Kay kay! :D))

I'm not sure I can even get there right now…

**Of course, next week and the week after I'll be on vacation… so that would be the only thing that works anyway.**


	693. 2P Romano CCXXXIV

But... trying to change his wardrobe IS cleaning too! And very much needed...

I don't know how he can live with himself... dressing like that...

((Dang... that sucks... :/))

Focus on your house instead of other people's lives!

**Yeah… Oh, but I have another headcanon that Romano could possibly exploit and use to taunt Feli with! I added it a few days ago.**


	694. 2P Fem Japan I

Konichiwa 2p Italy,

Do you know where 2p Fem America and 2p Fem Canada is? By the way I heard from

my annoying male counterpart that you are having a little problem with you 2p

America and England? What did they do?

From,

2p Fem Japan

Ciao… uh, Femminile Giappone ...

No. Last I heard from them, they returned to your world after they helped me deal with America…

And the deal with England and America is that they followed me all the way to Germany's house, and now England picked a fight with me. He hasn't landed a blow on me yet, of course, but if America gets involved… That would be the end for me.

Rispondimi presto

Feliciano Vargas


	695. 2P England and America VII

((Haha Glad to have you on the same page XD))

*laughs and jumps away from the knives and him* So rash! That's what I like

about you, poppet, you know? My turn now, yes? Ready, go! *something is thrown

in flash, far too fast to notice what it is*

2p America: *grunts and throws 2p Italy to the floor before the weapon hits*

You will be killed at this rate, idiot... And you are not allowed to do so

unless I want you dead, do you understand? *dark aura surrounds him as he

glares at 2p Italy*

Ohh... You are no fun, Alfie *giggles and looks at the knife nailed to the

wall across from him* That would have left him scarred for life!

Both 2ps

*stares at America in shock and confusion* Wha- Uh, si! I-I understand! *Gets up with a knife on both hands, and glares in the direction of England* Well bastard, what is it going to take to keep you down?

**Wow! I actually did not expect that, but I'll take it! **

…**I can just hear those anonymous letters now… XD**


	696. Pennsylvania VIII

Dear Mr. Vargas,

It's really nothing. I just don't like 2p America. So if it means making him

mad, then I'll gladly do it. Also I feel sorry for the 2p state.

Have a good day,

Mia Jones

Ciao Mia

I don't like him either, and neither do most people, but you are the first I've met that actually have the guts to do something like that right under his nose. Really, I'm impressed!

Stammi bene

Feliciano Vargas


End file.
